Katzen Blut
by CharlyKaa
Summary: Haru Yoshioka suffers extreme amnesia, not being able to remember anything beyond the last year, but her seemingly normal life changes completely when some creatures half vampires-half cats enter her life and she is thrown into the battle against them. Baron/Haru.   NO LONGER ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1: First Kiss

From the pilot:

Before everything else... Hello to all of you. This is my first Cat Returns fanfic in english, so you can expect a lot of mistakes since english is not my native language, but even so, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I'm enjoying writing it. I don't know if I should move this to the crossover section since this is not exactly a crossover as much as an adaptation, so if you think I should, don't hesitate and tell me.

Two, this fic will be full of blood, like the original series, that means, if you don't like it, you are free to abandon it. It will have swordfights (mostly by Haru), monstrous vampire-cats, a lot of characters dead, guts and blood everywhere...

And three, (don't hang me for this!) my Machida is a little different from the one of the movie (not so different, really, I think) and from the one on other fics. I think Machida is a jerk. Yeah, is a jerk. But I think it's only to the ones he doesn't feel like his close friends/family, so in this fic, Machida will be "gentle...r" with Haru, because she _is_ his little sister, just like Kai is in the original series (a jerk with all the people, cool with family and friends). Oh, and he's a yankee by the way XD.

Extra note: for the ones who know what I'm talking about, I'm NOT going to make Baron a copy of Haji. They are both cool, gentlemen, but Baron won't be paranoid or schizophrenic and I will make him speak his mind (when needed, of course, we can't have a Chevaliere ordering his Reine around). Virtual cookies for the ones who guess who I'm going to put as Diva (very obvious), Anshel, Moses and Solomon.

*And, by the way, information about Yume no Machi on my profile, if you are interested*

So... I don't own The Cat Returns, nor Blood+, I'm only using them as an escape from reality.

* * *

><p>Hello again! Nice to know some people where interested in this story, enough to enter twice n_n. I'm sorry about the delay in updating, but the independence day school-break turned into a surprise travel to the north to see my little sister's baby, so I didn't have much time to write or upload the file. Im very, very sorry *bows* This is the first official chapter from the series. I will erase the pilot one soon, don't worry. I didn't change much in the first part, so if you already read it, just scroll down, this is the complete first chapter.<p>

*I want to share it with some people who might understand me, I found the original "The cat returns" movie, in my native language (spanish) and right now, I'm dying to watch it! It was weird, mostly because I wasn't even where I live, but in the middle of the highway, in Paradero San Pedro, by San Luis Potosi. I jumped up and down in excitement and earned a lot of weirded out glances from people, including the poor cashier. I pray for Sergio Coto to be Baron's voice in this version.*

Oh, before I forget, Thank you Catsafari!, I really appreciate the encouragement and feedback!, thanks. I hope this chapter satisfies your curiosity, at least a little, and don't worry, I will finish this even if it kills me!.

So... I don't own The Cat Returns nor Blood+, and its the last time I will say it in this fic!.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: First kiss<p>

Blue.

The sky was the purest blue above her. The wind calmly swept over her, cooling her skin. No sounds could reach her, only the silence of her own breath ripping through the air. She closed her eyes for just a moment, allowing her mind to play its tricks. Weightless, she was flying for a little time, above the clouds, above the world and its worries. The feathers of her wings grazing gently the skin of her face, arms and legs. She inhaled once and let out her breath, warmer than the humid summer air.

She opened her eyes when the sound of a whistle reached her ears, breaking her daydream. She was just sitting up when her best friend came to her, running from the fields to the "forested" zone. -Haru!, what do you know? I will come to the meet tomorrow!- Hiromi half-screamed cheerfully, whipping the sweat from her brow with her arm.

Haru smiled at her, extending a bottle of sport's drink to her friend, who took it gratefully -You must be happy- Haru commented, earning a wide grin from her best friend.

-Thanks...- said the tanned girl around loud gulps. The paler girl giggled until a loud, gurgling sound came from within her, making her bound her arms around her stomach, a bright blush on her cheeks. -How can you eat that much and never gain an ounce? And you don't even do any kind of exercise...- Haru blushed even darker, but even so, she extracted a huge bento box from her schoolbag with a shrug and began attacking it with her chopsticks.

Hiromi watched with horrified fascination how the rice, takoyaki, fried shrimp and chopped vegetables disappeared from the box into the mouth of the girl. The only times she paused was for taking air before attacking again. And it made the lacrosse player think of a nature program on TV, a carnivore attacking its prey, not even the wind moving all the tropical plants around them distracting the _feline_ from its dinner.

The tanned girl blinked twice, at the comparison in her own mind. Yes... Haru seemed a big feline attacking some innocent, herbivorous animal when eating. But it was just in her imagination. Yeah, it was her own mind when she saw those huge fangs in the mouth of her shy, klutzy friend. A sound at her right catched her attention, throwing her out her train of tought, and she reached Haru's shoulders with her hands, pushing both of them to the grass.

-He...hey, my food!- Haru shouted moving her arms to take her food far from the ground, while her body collided with the soil below, Hiromi on top of her. Something in the sky catched the pale girl's attention. A huge, white metal device, sailing the air, casting its giant shadow on the school grounds. -What a huge airplane!- Haru exclaimed when the airship was leaving their sight.

-It's a bomber- said Hiromi, her eyes never straying from the empty spot in the sky.

-What's that?- came the innocent question from the pale girl. She turned to her left to see Hiromi's face. The tanned girl sighed once.

-A bomber is an airplane that drops bombs.- the tone in her voice made it clear she had said the same quite the number of times before -The American military is always going to wars from Okinawa. Even during the Vietnam war they flew their airplanes from here. My mom knows about this stuff because she works at the base. I can't stand them, but she says it's thanks to the U.S. Army base that we have food to eat.-

Haru was a little sad at the tone in her best friend voice, blank, with a touch of anger, and she felt guilty about making her feel like this. -I don't really know about this stuff- she muttered.

-Right, of course Haru, you have...- but Hiromi bit her lip before saying the next words, all the anger from before forgotten, while they seated again.

Because Haru had no recollection of any event in her life that had occurred more that one year ago.

Calling it amnesia seemed exaggerated, and it wasn't a problem in her day-to-day life. However, was in moments like this that she truly felt about the memories lost in her past. A sense of desperation at not knowing who she really was.

-Haru!- a voice called from behind them and both turned around to see an uniformed boy standing on the stairs leading from the sport's fields to the principal building of the school. He had black hair, cut to fall on his eyes to give him a mysterious aura and his face a strong, attractive, rough look. -Time to go to the clinic!- he called once he had the girl's attention.

-All right- Haru muttered, fighting a bright blush that spread across her cheeks at the sight of him. And even tought she had to go, Haru struggled to finish all what contained her bento box, with the double intention of not being hungry and stop blushing.

-It's so cool that Machida-sempai takes you- Hiromi joked with her, since she knew about Haru's crush on the boy, what caused a hilarious look on Haru's face, with rosy cheeks and rice-stuffed mouth.

-Mmmfff- Haru said with her mouth crammed, earning a giggle from her best friend. Hiromi put a hand on Haru's cheek while the last of the lunch was gulped down. The little bit of rice that stuck on Hiromi's finger disappeared into her plump lips.

-I mean, he was a baseball ace. He is cool- she leaned closer with a conspiratorial smirk -even if not as cool as Tsuge- and leaned out -and a bunch of girls are after him- she gave Haru a nudge with the shoulder to help her stand -Good luck- she whispered to her friend -I might not being able to see you tomorrow because of the meet, so see you on Monday!- Hiromi said before pushing her in the direction of the stairs leading to where Machida was surely waiting for the girl.

-See you!- Haru called back with a bigger blush on her face an a small wave.

Haru appeared running through the school gates, to find Machida waiting for her, sitting coolly on the front edge of his motorcycle. She catched his melancholic gaze, while watching the baseball players in their field, practicing for the incoming meet, but when he just turned a little and saw her, all the sadness disappeared.

-Sorry I'm late- the girl called.

-Yeah, yeah- he answered, a mischievous glint in his eyes betraying his true feelings despite the harsh words.

-I'll take the bus home today, to save you problems...- Haru casted her eyes down, never being able to read his mood.

-Hmph, here- the boy offered her a helmet, and she put it on before sliding one long leg over the seat of the bike, behind Machida, and wrapping both her arms around his waist.

-Machida... you used to play baseball, didn't you?- Haru asked, leaving her own embarrassment behind to help him, hating the sadness in his gaze.

-I quit before you came to live with us- There was no nostalgic tone in his answer, but the sound of the bike's motor turning on seemed to have all his feelings in it. Anger, sadness, resentment, deception... frustration. None of these were the Machida she knew for all that year and the weight of all she didn't know seemed to hit her again. Feeling more shy than normal, Haru put her head on Machida's back to avoid the whipping of the air, causing him to stiffen slightly.

-It's been a whole year since Mom took me in, but there is still so much I don't know about- she said around a sigh, the depressive feelings reaching her.

-The past does not matter, Mom said that to you too. We may not be from the same blood but we are family.

-You... are right- she answered hesitantly, and Machida didn't insist, knowing she might retract back into herself if she was pressed. Haru closed her eyes to enjoy the warmth from Machida's back, wich felt like an oasis in the middle of the wind that blew either side. In that last year, how many words of encouragement she had heard, riding on the back of this bike. For her, it seemed no surprise to fall in love with the young man who was her adoptive big brother.

At the beginning, with no memories at all, she had been as good as a baby, and like that, she was adopted in the Yoshioka clan. With no abilities at all, Haru had to be taught everything to work normally, but Machida, his younger sister Yuki and their mother, Naoko, were kind and supportive to the new member of the family, teaching her everything that needed to be learned with a lot of patience and affection, making her feel like a real part of a family.

She opened her eyes again when the smell of water and salt reached her nostrils. Beyond the highway was a white-sand beach, with a calm sea the color of the sapphire, extending as fas as the eye could see, the light of the sun creating small white streaks in the water. A big rock was sitting in the middle of the sand, with the waves caressing it constantly, but never moving. Haru just loved this view of the sea, it gave her a sensation of comfort and security. Machida knew this and that was the reason he took her that way.

-Thank you- Haru whispered into her big brother back, thrilled he cared enough about her to give the necessary detour from their route.

* * *

><p><em>-The next story is a follow-up on the recent string of murders in the Nago region. According to the local police, it appears that a sharp-edged blade was used by the attacker to murder his female victims, but the lack of blood at the scenes of discovery suggest that the murders must have taken place elsewhere, and the bodies were moved...-<em>

-How are you feeling Miss Yoshioka?, Is anything coming back?- Haru could hear the curtain sliding open and the crispy sound of a doctor's robe moving. She was staring at the cream-colored ceiling and vaguely listening to the news on the radio, playing somewhere out the private room. Carefully, so not to move the IV drip hooked to her right arm, Haru lifted to a sitting position to see directly to the young doctor at her left.

-No... nothing yet- Haru answered and the woman gave a nod.

-Right, return to rest until we are done for today- said the doctor before directing her gaze to the IV to check it.

-OK-

Haru laid back and turned her head to watch at the doctor. One could not find a female doctor, comparing the rhythm of the IV drops with her watch, strange but in Okinawa it wasn't that normal to see a caucasian on regular basis. Her face was delicate, with smooth white skin and glasses on her face that gave the woman an aura of distance and coldness. Haru's impression was reinforced when the woman turned around without another word and closed the curtain behind her. One of the few things the teenager knew was the doctor's name was Julia.

She was acquaintances with her foster mother Naoko and was supposedly a very good physician. That was the main reason Haru's case was followed in this little clinic, rather than in the big hospital in Sogo. And with her regular appointments set in advance, she never saw another patients when she was there.

As for her, all the efforts to recover her forgotten memories seemed fruitless, since not even the drug in the IV had any effect at all. It was a monthly routine for her, the appointments consisting in a prick in the arm with a needle, a little catnap on the room bed and a brief talk with the doctor. But she didn't mind at all. All she wanted in the world was to get better, to _know_ who she was.

* * *

><p>The sun wasn't near setting when she left the clinic. At the southernmost region of Japan, the summer lasted longer than in other places, leaving the same weather even tough it was technically autumn.<p>

-Haru-neechan- As she exited the bus at the stop near her house, a voice called her name from behind her. She turned around to see Yuki, her little sister, running towards her from the convenience store across the street, with a plastic bag hanging from one hand.

Everyone tought she would grew up to be a real beauty, with her platinum-blonde hair and delicate face. She had big, expressive blue eyes, always showering everyone in kindness and milky-white skin. And fitting her appearance, she had come to meet her big sister in her bus stop.

-Did you brought some snacks?- Haru asked with a mischievous grin, eyeing the bag in Yuki's hand, before the fourteen year old girl hid it behind her back.

-Yup... they are mom's. Are you coming back from the hospital?- the girl asked conversationally.

-Yes...- Haru asked absently, her consciousness focused in what she could hear. A graceful tune flowed across the humid summer's air, to Haru's ears and landed on her heart, filling it with warmth. It was coming from the neighborhood's park, where there were few cars and almost no noise, so the music could travel with ease. Her sight was only a second slower than her hearing, scanning her surroundings for the source of the music, and she saw a small crowd around someone. Magically, the crowd parted just enough for her to see the musician.

Dressed in a light suit, something between white and light grey, a tall man sat near the swings, in one of the benches distributed around the playground. He had dark golden hair and pale skin, near an unhealthy shade, as if he never came out to the sunlight. He had to be around his late twenties, a westerner, definitely, but very different to the americans who lived in the city. He had a dignified, elegant aura and a noble graceful look wich came from the slanted slits of his eyes and high bridge of his nose.

"Isn't it a violin" she tought. The instrument he was playing looked like a big sized violin, wich sat across his chest and reached the ground at an angle. The bow caressing the strings was in his right hand, but the movement must have been painful for him, since the hand was wrapped in thick bandages, but one wouldn't guess it, the sound being extremely beautiful.

-It sounds... familiar- she whispered to herself. Her eyelids fell closed in the same moment the eyes of the man were opening, a marvellous shade of mint green greeting her sight.

_Darkness..._

_So much darkness and a light at the end of the darkness._

_She followed the direction of the light and sound, leading her to a place she had never been before. A corridor, an arched exit. The walls of the corridor were made of stone and ancient looking, with patches of ivy._

_There was the music from a cello._

_She continued walking through the corridor, a chilly wind reaching her skin. Humidity... damp smells. The sound of water dripping, mixing with the music._

_A spiral staircase. Up, always up._

_And a door. A wooden door, reinforced with rusted metal bindings._

_A lock, she needed a key. She had the key in her hand. She had to open the door._

_-Don't open it!-_

The vision suddenly disappeared. Haru's eyes flew open, her hands in front of her, in the same position they were in her vision. The momentum made her fall, landing in the sandbox in the park.

-Haru!, are you okay?- asked her sister with a worried voice, but waited for no answer and helped her sister to stand again. Haru was completely red with embarrassment.

-Y...yes, it's ok- Haru mumbled, trying to get far from there. She had to have interrupted the performance, no sound coming from the cello in the man's arms. _How did she know the instrument was called a cello?_ She turned once again, before leaving the park and his eyes were pointed straight at her, boring a hole in her soul wherever her forgotten memories were.

* * *

><p>The name of the shop her family owned was Omoro, like the famous compilation of poems from Okinawa. It was an arts and crafts shop that took up the ground floor under the Yoshioka family residence. Yuki and Haru were turning the bend, the store's sign coming onto view, when Haru saw a familiar car parked in front of it. She had seen that sedan before...<p>

She drowned a chuckle when the familiar sound of fight came from within the car, a large man with copper colored hair and a slim man with black hair shouting insults to the other, the sounds muffled by the closed windows. She remembered the first time she had seen them: They began to fight inside the shop, breaking things when they took the fight to physical levels. Haru have been in the shop, called by the sound of the shouts, curious. Her mind was that of a three year old back then, and when she came within Naoko's sight, the woman have covered Haru's ears, her face a shade of red rivaling that of her hair. "I would be grateful if you don't teach my little girls your foul-mouthed words". And Haru could swear she watched the hairs on the back of their necks bristling in fear at the cold tone of the woman. After that, they stood inside the car for the sake of Naoko's mental sanity. Or their own health, Haru would never know.

She pushed the door -We're home!- she called and walked inside the shop. Naoko raised her head from the notebook on the counter and smiled tiredly at the girls.

-Welcome back, Haru and... Yuki too?- the woman asked with a note of incredulity, earning a soft glare from her younger child.

-I met her in the bus stop- answered the younger one, extending the plastic bag towards her mother -Here-

Naoko took the bag and peeked inside, her gaze turned annoyed and she extracted a sponge from the bag. It was shaped and painted to look like a panda bear. -I asked for a kitchen one...- mumbled the woman.

-That's all they had- Yuki countered. The woman sighed and put the half-full plastic bag under the counter.

Naoko shrugged and turned to soak the sponge in a bucket Haru knew was hidden behind the counter, to clean a suspiciously chocolate-looking stain on the same counter. One of the first things the family had discoverred in their life with Haru, was that she was mortally alergic to chocolate, so it was banned from the house, but habits die hard and Naoko was addicted to the candy. The woman had red hair with some streaks of grey traveling down her head, almost reaching her shoulders. Her shoulders seemed thin, but the way the woman moved talked about incredible strength. From all Haru had seen in her life with her, a mere _word_ from the woman was enough to get people doing what she wanted, and not even the drunkards that came inside the shop from the near pubs could win against the woman.

-Oh, right, you must be hungry Haru- the woman said after finishing the cleaning of the counter. Haru's stomach answered for her, growling again. Naoko laughed. -I'll close the shop for the day and prepare dinner- and walked around the counter to go to the shop's doors. Haru put her schoolbag on the counter when a sudden cold feeling came to her stomach.

-Wait a sec...- the girl said and looked inside her bag. She removed everything inside on the counter, but it wasn't there. Her diary wasn't there... Her face turned white. -My... my diary!- she screamed, a blue color reaching her face from worrying -I left it at school!-

When she was laying on the ground, waiting for Hiromi, Haru tought. She had been drawing the cat-man again, before turning to the sky. She had left it on the grass. The only thing that was a clue to her past, on the grass, where everyone could take it... Her diary, where all those weird repetitive dreams were written on...

-Why not going school tomorrow?, that way you can cheer on Hiromi too- asked Naoko, worried about the color on her daughter face.

-They won't let outside people to watch it- Haru mumbled.

"Not to mention Haru is not able to wake up early" the younger girl and the woman tought at the same time, seeing Haru turn around and run to the door.

-I'll go for it and come back- she said, reaching the door to push it -Don't start dinner without me!-

-Right now?...- Naoko asked, but sighed and nodded -Just be careful- she said to the girl as the doors were closing behind her.

Haru bumped with a body, not even three steps far from the shop. -I'm sorry- she mumbled before looking up at the person in front of her. He was a tall, blonde male, dressed in a dark suit, according to his expression, his light blue eyes looking at her with enough coldness to freeze her mind. -Hello, David-san- she greeted as the only thing she could actually say and his gaze changed to glare sternly at her.

-Any business with my daughter, David?- her mother's voice came from behind her, a distasteful tone to it, melting some of the ice in her body. Haru turned around to see Naoko standing outside the store. Haru instinctively took some steps away from the man and near her mother and catched a better look at the woman's expression. According to the tone of her voice, her face was showing anger, anger bordering hate, an expression Haru had never seen, even when scolding Machida. It made Haru's heart pound with worry in her chest.

-We need to talk- were the simple words falling from the blonde. Naoko continued to glare to the man a little longer, but nodded and opened the door to the store a little.

-Yuki, go upstairs and watch TV, please- the woman ordered and all Haru could make of he sister's response was a muffled "okay" and the sound of clicking from the inside door of the shop.

Haru had heard that Naoko and David were old friends, but she could never relate the cold and stony man with her warm and gentle mother in her mind. It seemed strange, that the owner of an art's and craft's shop could have anything to do with a man whose life seemed... Well, it wasn't he was obnoxious or anything, but it was more about something around him, an aura surrounding him, like he didn't lead a very normal life...

The concern filling her heart must have shown on her face, because Naoko turned to her with a forced smile covering the angry expression from before -Didn't you forget something? if you don't hurry, I'll start dinner without you-

And everything besides her notebook suddenly disappeared from the teenager's mind, making her run in the direction of the school.

* * *

><p>Maybe the weather was still hot. Maybe the chill from the autumn wasn't coming yet, but one thing was betraying the true season of the year: by eight o' clock, the sky was already painted with dark colors.<p>

And just as Haru didn't expect, the gates to the school were already locked, the school day and sport practice long finished by then.

-Oh, shoot!, I should have known it would be closed- Haru mumbled to herself, thinking on how Yuki nor her mother had said it to her. An idea came to her mind, making her look in all directions. The coast was clear, nobody was around at that hour of the night. Haru mustered her courage and made a jump for the superior edge of the metal-barred gate. For most the students it was an incredible feat, the gates being a little over 2.5 meters long, but for Haru, it was easy to climb and jump, making the track and field team of the school fall to their knees in frustration about her not wanting to join them. She was fast, she could jump really high and always fall on her feet, but she didn't want to have her time occupied with clubs' activities. She wanted to have time to herself and her family.

She landed with ease in the schoolgrounds -I'm sorry- she said to no one, apologizing for her intrusion, before making a run for the place she left that same afternoon. From the corner of her eye she could see the teacher's offices had the lights on, seeping through the window, and she made a mental prayer to not being caught. From all she knew, it could gain her expulsion.

She reached the tree she had leaned against to draw the character of her repetitive dreams and looked around frantically for the white-colored piece of ground. Nothing. Her diary was nowhere to be seen. She began to think of all the places it could be, when a sound came from behind her. Footsteps.

Her heart froze in fear of being caught and turned around slowly to see the source of the sound. The person came from around a tree and Haru could see he was not a teacher. A teacher would not be dressed in a light suit, nor a top-hat, both in a shade of grey bordering white. The stranger had pale skin and short, dark golden hair. She had seen him before, didn't she?... Yes, the cello player from before. _How do you know it's called a cello?_

-At last, we meet- he spoke quietly, a tone of anticipation dripping from the words, sending a warm thunder through her spine. Her eyes were glued to his bandaged hand. She could feel her mind aching, knowing what was under those bandages. She had the words in the tip of her tongue, when a silver glint came from within its folds. It was a blade. He had a knife.

"It appears that a sharp-edged blade was used by the attacker to murder his female victims"

Everything in her froze remembering the news broadcasted on the radio few hours ago. Her mind was so gone, she could not even see what was in front of her... but her ears registered the sound of the steps on the dirt, coming closer to her. Her sight returned to see the stranger raising the hand with the blade in towards her and her body reacted instinctively. She began to run in the direction of the school building.

Her body collided against the glass doors of the teacher's offices' entrance and fear gripped her heart at finding them locked. -Help!- she shouted, pounding her fists against the glass at the same rhythm of her heart. -Anybody, please help!- she continued until the feeling of a hand in her shoulder made her jump and turn sharply. -No!

-Whoa, there!- The man held the hand wich had touched her shoulder to his body, as if it was burnt. He wasn't her teacher, but she had seen him before at the other side of the field where Hiromi practiced her favourite sport. He was the soccer couch, she tought, relieved beyond words at seeing him, his nametag attached to his hoodie sweater, and a scowl on his face -What are you doing in here at this hour?- he asked with a stern voice.

-Sensei!- she said with a shaking voice -There was a strange... suspicious man on the fields.- she almost stuttered in anxiety. The teacher's face lost the scowl.

-A suspicious man? Got it, wait here.- The tone in his voice made it clear for her he wanted her to stay where they were. But to begin with, the doors were closed and there were no lights left. With no other teachers she could be with and the idea of being all alone in that frightening, open place, Haru decided to stick with the adult. Yes, even the man with the knife was less scary than being alone. So she followed him at a prudent distance to the place she had just left.

They reached the forested section of the school, the teacher illuminating it with his flashlight. The shadows casted seemed imposing in the complete dark of the night, the few lamps of the campus casting their lights on the fields. They were in complete silence for a full minute, but no sounds were heard by the teacher.

-Just like I tought, there's no one in here- the teacher said, turning around to meet a very nervous Haru who could clearly hear _something_ moving close by. But just as the girl was going to beg him to look again, the flashlight fell to the ground and the teacher disappeared in front of her. The man have just been sucked by the night air.

Cracking, slurping sounds reached her ears from above her. Inside the tree foliage.

-Sen...sensei?- she asked, barely a whisper, afraid to turn up and see. The man may not have answered, but he did could see in the darkness how he fell in front of her, falling on his stomach, his neck barely holding his head to his body by some little strands of flesh, his head facing her in an impossible position, looking at her with huge _dead_ eyes.

-Ahh...- her vocal chords forgot how to form words. Her body became paralyzed and at the same time her legs turned to jelly, making her fall on her backside. But that didn't matter. All her dazed mind could register was the gaze of the teacher in front of her.

Suddenly, she was not alone with the corpse.

A shadow had landed in front of her, on the teacher's body. It was a dirty, gray shade of brown, almost black. For a moment she almost tought of a pelt falling on the teacher to cover it from sight. That's until _it_ turned its head to look at her.

Seemingly human features greeted her sight. Big, almond-shaped eyes looked directly on her eyes, straight to her soul, and they glowed red. The creature had the head of a cat, a monstrous cat, without whiskers and with a muzzle longer than normal. But then again, nothing was normal with a cat bigger than a human being, with long human-looking limbs and muscular shoulders. It looked like a fusion between a very primitive ape and a cat, its ears flickering to catch all the rattling sounds her bones made with fear. It opened its mouth revealing _long, carnivore teeth._

Her mind never register how she got back to the offices' building, everything seeming a blur from the moment she put her hand on the grass to lift her body in order to run. But once she halted back at the cold glass, the silence was broken by a horrific sound.

-Gah!- The howl of the beast made her fall on her knees in pain, her ears aching. She could eve feel the fabric of her uniform vibrate from the powerful gust of air that accompanied the sound. The vibration reached the glass and it resonated with it. A second later, the shards from the pulverized doors fell to the ground.

Haru had been leaning on the doors to resist the pain, but she fell to the other side once they broke. -Oww- she whimpered, standing up again as her instincts ordered her, to run again to a safe place. She felt a hot pang of pain reaching her dazed mind from her right leg and both her hands. Haru turned to see a little streak of blood running down her thigh, leaving a small trail of dots in the floor. The sight made her queasy. And here she was, worrying about a notebook with dreams on it, when her life was in danger. She could almost feel a laugh coming trough her lips, the hysteria reaching her, but she couldn't allow it to. She had to run.

Turning to the night, she could see the creature moving closer, with heavy steps, and it was everything she needed to make a half turn, put a hand to her wound and run for her life.

She passed the offices and ran to the classrooms. Even from as far as she was, she could _hear_ the glass of the doors being crushed into smaller shards and the books and papers on the desks falling to the ground. Motivation came to her, but her legs couldn't move faster. She turned around a corridor to continue running, but she stopped after just some steps. Another shadow was in front of her.

The pale glow of moonlight from a near window was all the light she needed to see his pale face. It was the man from before, the one of the bus stop and the school grounds. His haunting green eyes glowing in the dark. A dark coffin-shaped box was on his back, obviously carrying his instrument. Haru was frozen in place again, her eyes glued to his, until a silver glint came from his bandaged right hand.

There, in front of her was a serial killer. Behind her was a man-eating monster. Standing right in the middle, Haru felt helpless, the feeling crushing her heart with the knowledge of her own death

After some seconds of stillness, the floor shook, making Haru snap back to reality, but she didn't need to turn around to know what was some steps behind her, the stench of blood and rotten flesh reaching her nostrils.

The man's right hand moved suddenly and almost to fast to be noticed. A silver lightning raced past her, grazing her right ear, too fast for her to avoid it. In the same instant an angry, deafening shriek made Haru turn to see the creature throwing its head back, and moving it back and forth to free itself from the dagger, blood raining everywhere from the socket of its eye, where only the handle could be seen. In its rage, the arms of the beast moved wildly, its claws slicing the concrete of the walls and ceiling as easily as if them were made from paper. Part of the ceiling fell down on her and she jumped back in order to avoid it, hitting the stranger's chest. He slid between Haru and the monster in a heartbeat just when a claw was going to fall on her.

The man raised his bandaged arm to stop it, and Haru was dumbstruck as the bandage fell from the man's arm, being cut by the claw. Under the cloth was a hand she had never seen before. The place under the claw of the monster was a dark, shiny brown, wich looked as hard as armor. The rest, to where she could see, was covered with orange fur, a shade similar to the color if his hair. High as it was, Haru could see the padded palms and inner fingers, and claws growing from the tips of the fingers.

-Wha...?- and she could say no more. Haru's mind stopped working normally. All she knew was she was trapped inside the fight between two enemies and her presence was not going to make the battle stop.

The monster took a swipe at his enemy and the man protected his other flank with the cello case, wich made a "thud" sound. The man responded with a powerful kick in the monster's ribs, sending him rolling down the hallway. Once the monster was at a considerable distance, the man walked back to where the teenager was. -Come this way- he said, but just one look at Haru's face was enough. He came closer to her, leaned down and before she knew it, he had lifted her in his arms, carrying her up the stairs, almost flying, as if she weighed nothing.

He let her down inside the biology lab. Silence surrounded them, but Haru broke it with a shaking voice -What... what was... that... that thing?- she said, collapsing on one of the stools of the lab.

-A Shadowwalker- he answered almost indifferently, like he had said the same thing lots of times before. He came close to her and kneeled to produce a handkerchief from his pocket and wrap it around the cut in her leg.

-A shadowwalker?- Haru asked, the english name sounding weird in her ears.

-It's a beast that drinks blood, especially human blood- he elaborated, looking at her with worried eyes. He sighed and turned to the case wich was laid forgotten on the ground. He opened the locks of the box and lifted the two lids from the middle. The cello shined in amber color with the moonlight from the windows, and, even tough she had no knowledge about music, Haru was certain it was a very special instrument, just from the way he caressed its neck before moving his hand to the inside of the lid. A hidden door opened, leaving to view a beautiful katana. He must have to hide it there not to be caught by the police. From all she knew, there were laws against carrying fixed-lenght blades.

The man raised the sword and unsheathed to wrap his _feline_ hand around the blade. With a swift movement, he cut his hand and lowered the sword down, allowing a rivulet of black-red blood fall to the floor from the wound. He came closer to Haru, his hand near her face.

-What...?- he asked yet again that night, as the drops fell to her blouse. She looked at his face, deep regret clouding the man's eyes.

But before the hand reached Haru's mouth, a shriek came from within the hallway. His eyes moved from hers to the entrance, now void of any emotion. The door flew inward and the monster entered the laboratory. The dagger was nowhere to be seen, and Haru could see the skin, flesh and blood _boil_ and regenerate into a new eye, as if there was never a wound to begin with. The monster scanned the room and its eyes stopped on Haru. Unknown to her, the man had sipped some of the blood from his wound.

She was about to shriek in fear when the monster jumped in the air. The lights in the ceiling broke and fell to the floor along most of the jars containing specimens on the shelves, to crash on the ground, splinters and formaldehyde everywhere. Haru was on her back, on the ground. She realized the man had pushed her from the path of the beast, and that if it weren't for him, she would be dead. Haru looked at the creature, but all she saw there was hunger, so she turned up in fear, ready to lift herself from the ground. That was until she saw the man over her and she was suddenly aware of his height on her body.

Her gaze was drawn to his big, green, haunting eyes and lost herself in them. Longing, worry, guilt, she saw them all swirling inside them. His left hand came to her cheek, caressing it lightly before lifting up her chin. He lowered his face to hers and by the time she understood what was going on, it was too late.

Her first kiss had the taste of blood.

Even with her dazed mind she could feel something that made her wish to cry. Desperation, sorrow, longing, love, those feelings falling from his lips into her heart, shared through the kiss.

-Haru...- he whispered once his lips left hers, and instead of spitting it, Haru swallowed the blood in her mouth, his left hand returning to her cheek to clean the little blood that escaped from her mouth, traveling down her skin. She felt how the vital liquid traveled from her mouth to her throat and to the rest of her body, sending jolts of electricity to the very tips of her limbs.-... fight-

She felt every cell in her body awakening to a feeling she had never known before, her heart pounding in her chest and her blood flooding inside her veins, under her skin. She could feel every muscle in her body tensing and relaxing and even every single hair on her body moving from the wind that came from the broken windows.

In that instant, a torrent of memories flooded her mind.

* * *

><p>Ha haha, ha haha haha. Cliffy? Now I did it?... weeeeee! Well, just so you know, I will update this fic once every week on sunday, if my computer agrees with me. Until then, take care and have a great week!... Thanks for reading...<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Magic words

Oh, hello again! I hope your week had been good. Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it!

On a curious note, I watched the latin-spanish version of The Cat Returns, and even tough Sergio Coto wasn't Baron's voice, I found out its Gerardo Garcia's, who curiously enough, is Haji's voice from the Blood+ anime in wich this story is based. Coincidences...

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Magic words<p>

David crossed the doors of OMORO after Haru disappeared around the corner. Both adults sat at one of the tables in the farthest side of the store, where Naoko used to teach the few women who wanted to learn the basics about the office. It wasn't for nothing she was a great tailor and quilt maker.

-Almost a year have passed since Haru was entrusted to you- David said with a cold voice, looking at Naoko over the table -had there been any changes?-

-Even it there were, I wouldn't give her to you- Naoko snapped, standing up and glaring at the tall man -She's my...-

-The replacement for your dead daughter?- David interrupted, creating a heavy silence as Naoko glared at him (if looks could kill...), her jaw set in determination and anger. David closed his blue eyes and extracted an envelope from his suit, leaving it on the table. -Here's the month's money- he said before standing up and walking through the shelves of the store, to leave the local. Naoko stood where she was, until the bells from the doors sounded, signaling his exit, and once she was sure he was out, she let herself fall back on the stool, her head falling on her hands, her elbows on the table.

-It's just... not fair...- she mumbled, feeling her world was falling apart around her.

* * *

><p>The envelope was still on the table, completely forgotten, when Naoko heard the bells of the doors again -We're already closed- she called over her shoulder, before lifting her head to see Hiromi crossing the store to get to her -Oh, sorry, good evening Hiromi- she greeted, standing up -how are you?-<p>

-Good evening, Mrs. Yoshioka- the girl grinned before turning to her schoolbag still on her shoulder and extracted a green notebook from it -Haru forgot it on the grass and I brought it to her- Hiromi's eyes softened visibly as Naoko took the diary -I know how important it is to her-

-Thank you Hiromi, but Haru already went back to school to get it- the woman walked to the counter and put the notebook away under it.

* * *

><p>Machida stopped his motorcycle just in front of the school gates and was pulling out the key when he heard a loud roar coming from the school grounds. It sounded like it came from a very large animal and loud enough to break glass.<p>

He hanged his helmet from the handlebars, his brow wrinkling in concern. The noise wasn't that of a stray dog or bird in the school grounds. Something wasn't right. And he had a very good intuition for dangerous situations. It was like he could smell violence wherever he went. He had a natural talent to sense that kind of atmosphere and he naturally tried to defend himself. And often, the best defense is a good offense. Just like in baseball.

He wasn't a person to go looking for trouble, but it seemed to be seeking him; like this afternoon, after dropping Haru at the clinic, he received a call from one of his friends and went to help him. As it was, he would still be beating gangsters up if it weren't for his mother's phone call. Apparently Haru had left her diary at school, and as monomaniac as she was, Haru had come back to school to find it, but in the meantime, Hiromi had dropped by to give it to Haru. Naoko had called to ask him to get Haru back home, otherwise she would be looking for it all night. So there he was, after complaining once again about his mother not buying his sister a cellphone.

He left his bike back as he jumped over the gates with practiced flair, but when it came to go near the supposed place his sister was, he hesitated. A hunch told him something was off. He ran to the teachers' offices and saw the incredible amount of glass shards on the ground and what looked like a blood stain. -Haru...- he whispered and rushed into the building. There was no one there.

Again, he could hear the roar of a large beast and without thinking twice, he covered his ears and ran to the source, in the upper classrooms. He stopped cold when the sound of iron being thorn reached him. He got out his flashlight and illuminated the hallway -Is it a gorilla or what?- he asked to no one and reached the Biology Lab, where his gut told him to go. He walked on the door, now flat on the ground and illuminated the scene before him. Broken glass, liquids, specimens and... where there a couple? He pointed the strand of light to the shadows moving and catched sight of... Haru... being held by a strange man. The man lowered his face to hers and _kissed_ her, squeezing her waist as a lover would do. The kiss was broken after some seconds, but Machida didn't realize it.

-Haru... fight- he heard the voice of a man and movement returned partially to him.

-Haru...- he whispered again that night, but his attention changed abruptly. Movement called his sight from the corners of his eyes, a huge beast with red eyes, turning to look at him, its big triangular-shaped ears turning to catch the sound of his voice -What the...?- It was obviously _no gorilla_, but a creature from the worst of the nightmares. A strange mix between a cat, and a bat... and a monkey or human, he couldn't know. His flashlight had fallen from his grasp after his body lost its strength.

The beast opened its mouth. Saliva dripped from its fangs to the ground, with a deafening sound in the silence of the room. The creature walked some steps toward him, _smelling_ his fear in the air. Machida felt all his body frozen in place, his bones reverberating, the ground actually shaking from each step the beast took. The monster raised its arms, it claws shining in the moonlight before falling on him. A feminine scream escaped Machida's lips, as it had never done before and he fell on the ground on his backside, looking directly into the eyes of the monster. He felt every single of his hairs standing on end and each bead of sweat traveling down his neck and armpits. Maybe being killed felt like this, even if no "see my entire life before my eyes" was present. He tought once again of his family before closing his eyes. But no fatal blow came his way.

He opened his eyes again, just to see the monster facing away from him, the crimson-red eyes focusing on the girl standing up in the middle of the classroom. Haru...

But was this the same Haru he knew?... No... Something was completely different. Her lovely brown hair was almost black in the shadows of the room. Her expression... he had never seen that hard expression on her face, making her look like a statue created from stone rather than human flesh. But the more shocking feature for Machida was her eyes. Her sweet, coffee colored eyes were red, a crimson red rivaling that of the monster, the color of the freshly spilled blood.

-Sword- he barely saw her lips moving, the commanding tone of her voice shocking him even more, like a member of royalty speaking to a mere peasant. Did Haru ever learn english? The man from before kneeled beside her and presented her a long, sheathed katana, and she took it, closing the long, slender fingers of her left hand around the handle.

As in cue, the beast attacked her, swinging its arms wildly around, further destroying the laboratory in its path. Haru jumped with feline grace out of the way, avoiding the rain of glass and wood splinters. Once near the end of the room, she bended her knees, lowering her hips to the floor, and unsheathed the sword. It was shaped differently from a normal katana, a L-shaped bend near the handle. Haru pressed her thumb to the sharp point of the bend and her blood flowed on the sword, travelling down a groove carved in each side of the blade, like it had its own veins. The monster turned to watch Haru again and lifted its claws to strike her, but she barely moved her head, avoiding the blow, and at the same time, she unfolded her knees, the momentum leading her straight to the waist of the creature.

-HYAAA!- she screamed, reaching a volume Machida had never thought her capable of doing, too potent for her little, delicate body. A silver flash illuminated the room, the sword entering the body of the monster by its left flank, traveling up its body to finish at the collarbone of the right side. The tip of her sword stood perfectly still where the path had finished and the top-part of the monster fell to its side, perfectly bisected. A torrent of blood came from the beast's cut lower-half, and Haru stood behind the rain, some drops staining her porcelain white skin.

The two halves of the monster began transforming in front of Machida's stunned eyes, the color changing from red and gray-brown to dark grey and red. It looked like the blood was coagulating, but more solid, like it was _crystallizing_. The dead body of the monster was turning into hard stone.

Machida raised his eyes from the monster to his sister to see her watching the monster without emotion in her eyes. -Haru...- his voice was shaking a little and it made her turn her gaze to him, making a new coldness pass trough Machida's body yet again that night. A look of pure hatred and anger was on her face, the one only a person who had killed before could wear. But it went as fast as it came.

-Machida...- she whispered before turning her back to him, looking at her reflection in one of the surviving windows at her left.

Visions of people being killed, children screaming in pain and fear, soldiers shooting... at... her? A girl escaping, lightning, wind, bloodlust... And her face stained in blood, looking back at her with sadistic pleasure...

The sword fell to the ground with a loud "clang", and her hands came to her face, staining it further with blood.

-No!- she screamed and her eyes lost the glow and blood color to return to their normal brown. Her body lost all its strength and she fell backwards. The man in his still-clean light suit came closer to catch her reverently.

-Not yet?- he asked, carefully holding her like she was a china doll, fragile and precious. His voice sounded calm, but his eyes betrayed the emotions running through his soul, melancholy, loneliness, relief... they all fought for the main place in his soul.

-Hey!- Machida had raised from his place in the ground, curiosity and anger domineering his acts, wanting madly to know who the man was and what he wanted with his sister. -What's going on? What are you doing with Haru?- his legs felt like jelly, but his pride wouldn't allow him to show any weakness to who he considered an enemy -Listen to me when i'm speaking!- Machida shouted in an aggressive tone, his last defense, but to no avail. The man, with graceful, feminine movements just ignored him, turning to look out the window facing the fields. A new sound was heard by Machida, a mechanical sound, rotors from military helicopters, and spotlights focusing on the school grounds. Machida have seen them many times in his life to be mistaken, they were american military helicopters.

* * *

><p>If Van Argeno could use a single word to describe the couches in the visitor's room of the military base, it would be "uncomfortable". It wasn't like he was asking for some brand furnish, Stark nor Noguchi, but something more... ergonomically designed?, something that wouldn't let your back hurting for hours after being sat?, at least something made from leather?<p>

If it was for him, all the furnishing in this little office would be first class, but it wasn't for him to decide, but for the man at the other side of the desk, a robust, middle-aged man with a rough look on is face, one Van Argeno would always identify as a mask of worry. And the man looked like someone who would go for functionality instead of comfort. A true military man.

-It should be finishing up soon- Van Argeno said after a little and brushed an invisible crease from his cream-colored Armani suit fiddling with a pawn on the chessboard on the table.

The officer of the Kardena Base answered him with a glare and silence, earning a light chuckle from the bespectacled man.

-It's not like you personally will be hurt by this action. It's not what you are worried about, is it?- Van Argeno asked, a joking tone in his voice.

-The ones responsible of capturing the "kitten" are american soldiers. We are not your tools- the man answered with a serious tone, a treat surrounding the edges of his voice.

Van Argeno shrugged and looked inside his breast pocket for a candy. Yes, that was what he needed, a black candy, made from Okinawa's famous black sugar. He began unwrapping the plastic wrapper of the candy when a voice sounded in the wireless radio on the table.

-Target objective completed-

-Faster than I expected- Van Argeno mumbled, earning another glare from the official.

-Casualties?- the officer asked in a commanding tone.

-Zero casualties on the unit- the voice answered, sounding slightly relieved -We have a civil casualty, a school employee, and one "kitten" casualty. Besides that zero, no one else was present.-

-The "kitten" is dead?- Van Argeno asked, his perfect eyebrows twitching nervously. He tought at least half the soldiers would die before annihilating the "kitten", it not more. Now he _wanted_ to see the body of the "kitten" for himself.

The officer, who knew what was happening through Van Argeno's mind glared at him again, concerned beyond words about what his unity was forced to do. But he couldn't go against superior orders, he had to obey, no matter the cost. The candy in Van Argeno's hand found its way to his mouth and disappeared inside, while the thin man's eyes gleamed in calculation under the office's artificial lights.

* * *

><p>It was said that going to Okinawa was a punishment for american soldiers. Soldiers been sent far away from their country to this remote island. Yet, this mission was done remarkably clean and quickly. The petrified body of the "kitten" was within the research facilities of the military base within less than an hour after the call from the reconnaissance patrol. Currently, it was on a research table inside an underground laboratory, being examined.<p>

Van Argeno was supervising all the actions carefully, through the bullet-proof glass of the observation room.

-The "kitten" was cut in half by a single slice of a long blade? Really? Are there still samurais running around the country?- Van Argeno said, causing the man making the analysis on the beast stiffen in anger, but he just couldn't resist making a joke like that. He sighed before changing to a more formal tone -well, where's the other one?-

The man inside the operation room turned around to face the bespectacled one -We are still searching for it- he said in a tone that speak clearly of the desire of not being interrupted and turned again to continue investigating the crystalized body on the table.

Van Argeno chuckled to himself again, turning again and again the hard ball of candy in his mouth, but inside his mind, a very different personality was shivering in excitement before the same question, repeated again and again "Who could do this to our precious "kitten"?"

* * *

><p>When Haru opened her eyes, she was greeted by a very familiar sight, the cream-colored ceiling at Julia's clinic.<p>

-Haru- the voice sounded just besides her and she turned her head toward it to find Naoko half sitting on a chair at the side of her bed, half hovering over said bed to look at her daughter.

-Mom?- Haru asked, feeling weak. Naoko smiled at the recognition in the girl's eyes.

-Are you alright?- the woman asked, and Haru turned her gaze back to the ceiling.

-Yesterday, I forgot something in the school... then I went back to get it, but...- her voice trailed off after that. She couldn't remember anything past that. She remembered clearly running out the store, jumping over the school gates, going to the fields, and then... nothing. She couldn't remember anything past that point.

-You fainted at school- Naoko was sitting on the chair again, searching something inside her purse.

-Really?...- Haru wasn't that much surprised, after all, she was used to long-term amnesia, and her memories only went back to a year, what difference a couple of hours could make when she was lacking ten-plus years of memories?

-Yeah... here- said Naoko, putting the notebook on Haru s belly -Hiromi went to the store to left it. You don't have to over-exert yourself, you know? You are still groggy, just rest, your memory will come back in a little more time-

Haru turned her head again to answer something to that, calmed by Naoko's gentle words, but the sight of doctor Julia taking notes behind her mother caught her eyes. The doctor gave her an encouraging smile and Haru felt even calmer and took her time to examine the room she was in.

Obviously she was inside the clinic, the presence of Julia and the ceiling's paint confirming the fact, but she had never been in that particular room. It had to be one of the in-patient room in the second floor.

-No fever and the pulse is normal- Julia said checking her patient again for any signs of change. But nothing. The doctor found everything the standard for a human being as the girl silently let herself being examined.-I was worried the state of shock produced any abnormality in her body, but everything is fine. She just need to rest- Naoko nodded after hearing the diagnosis.

-Good thing today is friday and the sport's meet for your grade- the smile in Naoko's voice made Haru's insides warm in gratefulness -so it doesn't really matter you are not in the school, right?-

Haru grinned at that, ready to answer with an enthusiastic "yes", when her stomach growled, trying to get attention. The girl blushed a very dark red and hid herself behind the bed sheets, listening to Naoko's full laugh and Julia's concealed giggles.

-The shock her body suffered can lead to... irregularities in her system...- it seemed like Julia was able to regain her professional tone.

-Mind if I cure it?- Naoko picked up a plastic bag with a convenience store logo on its side to show it to the doctor and Julia smiled again, shaking her head

-Not at all, she is healthy after all- and exited the room to let Naoko and Haru to their privacy.

The girl, now free from the sheets, extended her enthusiastic arms toward the bag and took it.

-There are some onigiris- Naoko said, watching Haru already unwrapping a squid-filled one and devour it in the same movement -I had not time to be choosy, tough-

-"Dan gu"- Haru said with her mouth full of the second onigiri, a pork-filled one, causing the woman to smile.

A knock in the door shattered their tranquility -Yes?- Naoko asked, her voice strangely strained

-We need to talk-

Even if she couldn't see him from where she was, Haru knew that voice, since he had said the exact same sentence just the night before.

-I'm going to talk downstairs, you stay and finish eating okay?- Naoko's voice sounded as commanding as always, but it had a touch of tiredness that stopped Haru mid-chew.

-Okay- the girl answered after gulping down the contents in her mouth and her mother nodded once before letting the door close behind her. The woman didn't look interested in the least in what David wanted to say to her.

After finishing her smile supply of rice balls, Haru stretched, patting her belly, satisfied -Mmmm, I'm stuffed- she sighed and fell back on the bed, feeling in peace with the world. She opened her eyes slightly and her gaze fell on other bag on the feet of the bed. Her mother must have brought her a change of clothes. She kneeled on the bed and peeked at the bag; sure enough, there were a green short-sleeved shirt and grey jean pants. She changed quickly from her patient pajamas and looked at herself in the mirror. She was adjusting some rebel strands of hair when a sudden image appeared on the surface. It was her face, covered in dark red blood, her eyes shining a bright crimson red, scowling at her.

A yelp escaped her lips and she gave two steps back, the back of her knees hitting against the bed. She blinked and rubbed her eyes before looking at her reflection again. Her normal face returned her scared and confused gaze. At that moment, looking at her own brown eyes, an agonizing pain went through her head. All the events from the night before played before her eyes like a movie: the body of the dead teacher, the red eyes of a monster, the handsome blonde man helping her, her hands...

She looked down at her hands, cold sweat traveling down her temples and back. Her hands were covered in blood.

-No!- she screamed in pain, as she felt a _thirst_ in the back of her throat, asking for blood. She balled her fists and pressed them to her eyes, willing for the visions to disappear. Several heartbeats passed until Haru willed herself to look down at her hands again, and no blood was there.

Hugging herself, she tried to think straight. Something bad had happened last night. She needed to tell somebody before she broke. -Mom- her whisper sounded broken in her ears and she ran out the room in the verge of tears.

Since the clinic was so small, it wasn't that hard to find her mother. She saw her just as she was coming down the stairs, Naoko and David sitting together on a sofa in the waiting area. She was just about to call her, when she heard David's voice.

-Why are you hesitating? You know you must return Haru to us- somehow his voice didn't seem as cold as always, but more tired, like this conversation had been held many times before.

-I just don't think that's what will make her happy- was Naoko's slightly angered answer. Haru could see David tense with the election of words.

-Happy?- he replied angrily, his voice just below a shout -How can you forget so easily what happened thirty years ago? She's the only "weapon" capable of fighting them...-

-And she became my daughter in this last year- Naoko shouted back, but her head was hanging low, her fists balled up tightly against her knees. Haru could smell salt. She was crying.

-Even after what happened last night, you still want to be Haru's pretended family?-

Haru's word seemed to be submerged in water, everything was swimming in her sight. The world wasn't solid anymore, the ground couldn't support her weight. _Pretended family_. Those two words from David's mouth seemed to swallow her entire existence. She fell sitting on the steps, covering her mouth with her left hand, the right one clinging to the wall for dear life. She needed to throw up, she wished she could cry, but forced herself to continue listening, a masochist need to hear until the last word was said deciding her.

-You were advised not to develop feelings for her when she was left on your care. She lives to fight and nothing more, that's her fate and obligation- David sounded almost... worried? bitter? Several seconds of silence passed and finally Naoko stood up with a sound that was a mix between a sigh and a sob.

-I'll tell her, so stay away from my daughter- her voice was surprisingly strong despite her pain. David turned to see her and Haru could see him, trying to say something else, but decided against it and nodded.

-Understood- he said, remaining seated, his back yet again to Haru. Naoko turned around and walked to where she was, a grim expression on her face. But Naoko wasn't the only one not looking forward to the following conversation, so she put on a confused-like expression.

-Haru...- she could hear her mother's voice, but she wasn't ready to face her, not yet. She ran to the doors and out the clinic before the woman could stop her.

* * *

><p>The bright light was hitting his eyes like a hangover, painful as a migraine. Here was he, in front of the schoolgates, just like the other students who didn't get a call from friends or schoolmates to let them know about the unexpected day-off. The school was closed and many of them were returning home or going anywhere in groups of twos and threes. But not Machida.<p>

He was watching the reporters transmitting the news to TV stations, radio stations and newspapers outside the blockade the american army had put around school last night. And nobody could enter said blockade, not even the okinawan police. And Machida, who wasn't exactly looking forward to go back to school, _where the monster was last night_, was sitting under a shadow in the baseball field, his motorcycle shining at his side. It had been on this cycle that he had carried Haru to Julia's clinic last night after the "mysterious man" disappeared.

Less that half an hour, Naoko had come bursting through the doors, asking for her daughter, and after hearing of Haru's safety from Julia (over Naoko's shouder), he felt part of the height on his heart lifting. But not all. He couldn't deny what had happened in the school that night.

-Mom, Haru...- he begun after they were left alone by Julia, who went back to check on Haru's state. But just before the words he was trying to say, describing what he had seen, left his lips, Naoko had put her hand on his shoulder.

-Yuki is alone at home, go back there, take a bath and get some sleep- Machida wanted to argue, to fight for his right to stay there and tell what he had seen, but behind the cheerful and warm tone his mother was using, he could see the pain she was really feeling. It was like when he broke his shoulder in the motorcycle accident, just before he had to quit baseball. Back then, he had been violent and depressed, but every day, after his fits of breaking things, Naoko had come to him, put a hand on his shoulder and with an understanding, warm voice she had always said "Let's call it a day. Don't worry about today, go to sleep. Tomorrow should be a better day". But in this case just sleeping wasn't going to make the trauma of last night events disappear...

-What's with the long face- a voice at his back yanked him back to reality. Machida stood up and walked away, ignoring the owner of the voice, until he felt a sudden weight onto his back. A pointy chin rested on his shoulder, digging into the soft flesh, and he turned his head to see the beautiful face of Mao Jahana looking at him, her long, dark brown hair curtaining his sight to the left, the smell of perfume from her neck flooding his senses.

-Get off!, Yo are heavy!- he shouted, shrugging the girl off his shoulders.

-I'm not!- the girl pouted before letting him go, falling on the concrete -Really, you don't know how to speak to women- she protested in furious whispers, almost to herself, before seeing the boy walking away from her -Hey!, where're you going?- she struggled to catch him and keep up with his fast pace.

-Shouldn't you be home?- he asked, looking at her over his shoulder. She answered by whipping imaginary hair out of her face.

-I called for a car, but it hasn't come yet-

It where those kind of words that made her come off as some kind of princess, what she was in a way, being the only child of one of the wealthiest families in the city. She was so rich, she didn't even know where her money came from, what was a bless to her, since her last name was often associated to the yakuza.

-Maaachiiidaaa- he stopped cold in his tracks, annoyed at the way she stretched her words. He turned around to look at her, but she was facing other way, her perfect face looking at the crowd at the school gates. -This is big news, with all the media here. If they don't get the one who did this, it's gonna become a big trouble-

He tought back to the reporters he had seen in the school entrance that morning, before knowing school was closed. One of them had said the mutilated body of a teacher had been found in the schoolgrounds, and the suspect of the murder was a low-ranking drug addict soldier from the american base. Apparently the army had him under detention, and was denying to gie them to the japanese laws.

Machida could vaguely hear Mao saying something else, but he wasn't paying attention to her. He was returning on his steps, back to his motorcycle. Sitting on it, he was putting on his helmet when he felt the vehicle lowering with a new weight being added. Looking over his shoulder as he put the key on place, he saw Mao smirking at him, her slender arms hugging him around the chest.

-Hey!- he protested, but began the machine anyway.

-Where're we going?- she asked, ignoring his discomfort. He sighed and turned around to exit the school. He had often skipped class with her on the back of his cycle, and with the company of his friends, they would go to kill time doing nothing. Of course, that was less often now than a year ago, being the responsible of taking Haru to the clinic. With no plan set on his mind, Machida at first tought of some ways to get her off his bike, but instead, he asked something that was nagging at him since the night before.

-You seen the big box in the music room?-

-Do you mean the organ?- she asked, wondering what was that, so out of the blue.

-No, the one with the big-looking violin in-

-Ah, the cello case? Do you want to learn cello?-

-Nah... a cello...-

The blonde guy who was with Haru the last night had been carrying a box like that in his back, so he maybe was a cellist. After seeing the helicopters, the man had carried Haru, him and that heavy-looking box through corridors, stairs and rooftops, before leaving them on one. Machida had been dazed the entire time, so he didn't remember very well, but to be able to get them that to where he could carry Haru out from school, he had to be strong.

The man had left him on the concrete ground, before laying his sister gently beside him. The way he looked at her... even Machida could tell the man was in love with her. He had caressed her cheek very gently, but the name that came from Haru's lips wasn't that of the man. She had said Machida's name. The teenager had been confused, and when he finally came back to his senses, the man was gone.

-If you want to see a cellist, there's one always in your neighbourhood park- Mao's voice made him snap out his thoughts yet again that day.

-A cellist?- he asked, still the traces of confusion clouding his mind.

-A person who plays cello- she said with the patience someone would use to explain things to a kid -He's cool too-

-Cool?- he had never heard that word on Mao's lips when she wasn't referring to Machida himself.

-Yeah, he's foreigner, tall, blonde, with gorgeous green eyes and I think he's hurt. He has one hand bandaged, the right one I think- Machida's eyes widened in surprise. Everything in Mao's description matched perfectly the man from the night before.

-Gotcha!- he exclaimed in triumph and made a U-turn in his route, now going back to home.

-Oh, Machida- Mao purred in his ear, with a strangely sexy voice.

* * *

><p>The record time Machida made to go from school to home was fifteen minutes. In the very beginning, that had been the cause of his accident, but he had learned to leave things in the past. During noon, especially in this time of the year, the park wasn't crowded. And being so deserted, it was not that hard to miss the absence of the blonde stranger.<p>

-Are you sure this is where you saw him?- Machida asked rounding the park for fifth time, without seeing him. Mao snorted.

-Of course I'm sure. I'm not going to forget where I saw a handsome man, would I?- Retorical question, of course, she seemed pretty confident in her memory.

-Well, I don't see him- he said, getting angry under the influence of the sun and Mao's annoying stubbornness.

-He's always here in the late afternoon- she then signaled something with he hand. At the other side of the street, there was a little mall -there's a caf , let's go there and wait for him... ohh- she exclaimed once they were off the motorcycle and crossing the street -come on, let's go see that movie, I'm dying to see it- she pulled on his arm to a poster in the cinema entrance. The poster featured a low-budget movie named "Sunshine boy". Machida raised one of his eyebrows at her, crossing his arms.

-...Seriously...You've been dying to see that movie?- he asked, a joking undertone in his voice, lazing with anger for the time loss.

-Whatever is fine- she countered, already dragging him to the entrance.

-I don't want- he argued, standing his ground.

-Spoilsport! You just want to look for that cellist, don't you?- she asked and he nodded, almost imperceptibly -What will you do if you find him?- she eyed him with curiosity. He winced under her scrutiny and answered in a low voice.

-I have my reasons-

-You have reasons... ohhh, excuuuuseeee me- she threw her hands to the air in exasperation, pacing to and fro -It has to do with her, doesn't it?- she asked, confronting him, their faces very close to each other.

-Her?- he backed a few steps, weirded out.

-Her meaning Haru!- Mao almost screamed, their little fight earning glances from the store employees around them.

-... she has nothing to do with it- he said, trying to sound convinced. But it only gave Mao all the information she needed, the jovial and playful tone long forgotten. It was in moments like these that he remembered how smart she really was.

-You think you fool us... since you quit baseball, you have hanged out with us, but since she appeared in your life and your family took her in... you have changed- she sounded dead serious, a tone not often heard in her voice. -What do you think about her?- she asked out of the blue, looking inside his eyes for something, with an intensity he had never seen before.

-I... what can I think? She came to my house a year ago and I tought I knew her very well, but after yesterday... I don't think I know her anymore-

A hurt expression passed through Mao's eyes, like she just had the confirmation of something she already knew, but turned her gaze back to Machida angrily and pounded her fist on his shoulder -Stop being an idiot-

-...idiot?-

-I don't know what's happening, but the Machida I know, the one I fell in love with, doesn't think. He shots first and ask later- she scolded him. And Machida stood there, listening to her rambling, until a grin blossomed in his face.

-You are right, I'm not like this- he felt suddenly light. He was a creature of actions, not accustomed to words, that's what had been weighting down on him all day. -Thanks a lot!- he exclaimed and gave her a little kiss on the lips. She blushed and stood silent where she was while he crossed the street.

His phone began ringing just when he was getting on his bike, and Machida listened to the worried voice of Naoko, telling him Haru had escaped from the clinic. He didn't even bothered himself to hear all what his mother was saying. He had a pretty good idea of where Haru would be, so he shut off the phone and turned the bike on.

* * *

><p>Evening was closing in, the warm red rays of the sun giving the sand the brightness of the fire. Haru felt like the rock in the middle of the beach was pulling her towards it, since she had been walking all the way to there from the clinic, leaving her feet to guide her. She was tired... so tired... she let herself fall on the sand, on her backside, leaning her face on her knees, leaving the salty water from the waves to mix with the few tears escaping from her eyes. <em>Pretended family<em>. The words from David were still hurting her from within, carving a large void in her soul. She had been so convinced she was a real member of the family, when she was only a guest... someone who lives under the same roof than you and one day, just move forward, not a single testimony of their existence in your life.

That was she to the Yoshioka family.

She was thinking in the multiple possibilities in her future when she heard music. It was a song she remembered in the memories of the recent days and in the ones long forgotten in her past. She opened her eyes and looked around to find the same mysterious man, sitting in the breakwater wall that acted as the limit of the beach. He was wearing the same suit, his right hand bandaged again, playing the cello just for her to hear. She stood up and walked to him, dusting the sand off her clothes.

-Who are you?- she asked, and he opened his own eyes and looked up at her, never stopping to play the cello. He didn't answer, but his eyes were begging for her to remember him, a golden light in them with the reflection of the sunset. -Do you know me?- she asked again, but he just continued to play, his gaze never straying from her. There was so much sadness in his eyes, so much pain... so much longing... -Tell me who I am!- she demanded, scared by the way he was looking at her. The song stopped cold, the musician leaving his right arm fall back to his side. Several seconds of silence passed, until he answered her.

-No... if I tell you, you will lost this present, and you will walk the path of pain again. I haven't seen you smile since long ago...- he said and closed his eyes, like the vision of her pained him -but if your past is what you wish...- he finished, his eyes on the ground.

Haru was going to say something, but later not even her would remember what it was, all drowned suddenly in the sound of a motorcycle closing in.

-Haru!- Machida's voice shouted from the highway and he was within sight not long before -get away form her!- he shouted to the man and trew his helmet to him. The man just stepped to the side in the precise moment the helmet was going to come in contact with his flesh, his movements faster than human speed.

Machida ran to the stairs leading to the beach, where the stranger was, and trew him a practiced right hook to the man's face. The blonde just avoided it, leaving Machida's fist grazing only the collar of his white shirt. That didn't discouraged Machida, he just continued to try and punch the man, both of them traveling down the stairs and into the beach, where the teenager's feet were kicking up sand. The man didn't seem to mind, quite on the contrary, he seemed almost... bored, just evading every movement with the grace of a dancer.

-C'mon asshole!- Machida tried to change the strategy to shouting to threw the man off balance, but nothing seemed to work on him. The teenager continued with his double attack until one punch was returned, sending him flying to the sand, to land on his back.

Haru ran to where her brother was, worried about his wellbeing. -It may be best not to move him so quickly. He'll be fine in a few moments, she listened the man say and she turned to glare at the man, but he was already back in the stairs, returning the cello to its case, so she looked back at Machida. The teenager was moaning, a sign of him being conscious. Haru breathed a sigh of relief and turned again to look at the man, but he had disappeared.

She put Machida's head on her lap and began to dust off the sand of his face and hair -You're so reckless- she scolded, and she was going to laugh, but instead she began to cry. She hated violence with all her heart, but she knew that Machida had done that out of affection for her, and just for that, she forgave him, happy to know he cared for her.

-Uh... Haru- Machida's voice called and she opened her eyes to look at him. Her tears had waken him up, his wet hair stuck to his forehead. He attempted to raise, his fist already on position to continue the fight. It was so like him, she couldn't help but smile. -Where's him?- he asked, the menacing tone still in his voice.

-He's gone- she answered and he let himself fall again on the sand, sitting up besides her.

-Gone... so he got me- Haru expected the voice to sound defeated, but instead it sounded almost disappointed. She smiled again at that; the fact that he was more bothered about a fight to be finished before it was over than he loosing it was so much like him, that she felt it warm her heart again. Somethings in her life weren't changing, not really.

-He knew something about me... he knows who I am- she mumbled, almost to herself, but Machida heard her anyway.

-Did he say something?- he asked softly, and she shook her head.

-No... not a word-

Several seconds passed. They continued to watch the movements of the sea, in and out, reaching the stone and hitting it, producing a sound similar to the roar of a lion.

-What will happen to me?- Haru asked in a whisper, afraid of the answer.

-Are you worried?- Machida asked and Haru nodded slightly. He frowned -I will be always by your side. Yuki and Mom will too. We are a family and that won't change, no matter what other people might tell-

Haru was awed. Somehow the gruff answer had given her hope that nothing was really going to change. That she wasn't going to be alone in this. Few tears escaped her eyes, happy and relieved beyond words.

-Nankurunaisa- she heard Machida's voice saying and she wiped her tears to look at him. He was serious, a face not often seen.

-Nan...kuru...naisa?- she repeated, a question in her voice.

-It's okinawan dialect. It means somehow it'll all work out. Mom used to say that a lot, back when you first came here and I broke my shoulder. They are magic words- Machida explained, grinning to his sister.

-Nankurunaisa- Haru said with a little more confidence and felt the meaning of the words filling her with warmth. "Thrust yourself" a masculine voice said in her mind in a voice she somehow recognized, in the part of her mind where the forgotten memories where. A very similar advice given years back and in her dreams again and again. - Thrust yourself- she whispered and smiled grandly.

Everything was going to be alright. -Feel any better?- Machida asked and she nodded noticeably, still smiling. She felt like a great weight had been lift from her shoulders.

A grumble came from within her stomach, making her blush. Machida laughed, happy that somethings were not changing. -Come on, you are hungry and mom's worried. Let's go back home- he said standing up and offering her his hand to help her to her feet.

-Yeah- she said, taking his hand.

From the pier, the cellist was looking at them, his green eyes troubled at seeing the young woman in pain for a past she couldn't remember.

* * *

><p>I had been dying to write the scene of Baron punching Machida since I read the manga XD<p>

By the way, "Sunshine boy" is a non-existent movie from The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, so, it's not mine.


	3. Chapter 3: Start point

Oh, for those of you who are still with me in this, I need a little piece of advice. Really, no coaxing into reviews. PM me if you want, but please... do you think 60 chapters will be too long? I mean, I have been counting the words and really, this IS maddening long, so if you think the story is not progressing, just tell me. I am only 1/4 through with the written story and I can fix this mess before is insufferable. (And believe me, I'm just thinking in you, dear readers. For me, the story is way too short [The novels are 4 and the series is 60 chapters long, and I am following their storyline]).

Sorry if there are more mistakes than usually. I make the last-moment revision just before publishing and right now I'm kind of sick. Very nauseous and can't eat. XD, If it weren't for the obvious, I'd think I'm pregnant.

Oh, I don't own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles (you will see)

**ALERT: Character near death!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Start point<p>

-This is all the information we have right now- David said, through a phone connected to a device on Toto's legs. -Yes, I'm aware of the risks- another pause -Haru will be under our supervision- he shut off the phone and returned it to the man in the backseat. It was in times like these David was grateful to be assigned to the same team as the "lucha libre" duo, because even tough they couldn't stop fighting, they did their jobs in a fast, clean and efficient way. Like right now; How Toto had managed a reliable connection in that short time, he didn't know, but with the american soldiers spying all the suspect calls in the city, he couldn't bear to make any mistake or reveal information. "Toto", as the agency called him, was the best communications technician, and "Muta" was the best for getting information, being it hacked or obtained in the underworld.

Said big man was just returning to his seat, at the front of the car, with both papers and a box in his hands. The first he put on David's hands. The last he put on the junk-food-wrappers covered dashboard and opened it. Several little balls of dough greeted their sight, as Toto leaned to the front to see over David's shoulder the papers in the folder.

David sighed, keeping to himself all his complaints about the fat-man eating habits. Muta turned to see him, and, grunting, he offered him the contents of the box -Want one?- he asked with his usual gruff voice, but David just shook his head, a little nauseated with the smell inside the car.

-It's so like you to be distracted from work with stuffing your face, isn't it?- the black-haired man scolded Muta, who put down his box and toothpick to turn to shout back at the thin man.

-Shut up, birdbrain, I already did my job!-

-You've been calling me birdbrain for years, lardball, can't you think of a better insult?- Toto snapped back, both of them keeping an eye on their immediate superior. But David wasn't paying attention to their fight. He was looking at an old photograph, faded at its edges. The smiling face of Haru von Gikkingen was pictured in there, her right arm hooked with the one of a blonde young man, her head on his shoulder. He was described in "Jared's diary" as one of Haru's servants.

David put the photograph back on its place, stuck behind the sun visor and opened the folder to see what Muta had got him. Apparently there was another "kitten" out there. But he hardly could make any move to solve this. On the bright side (is there even a bright side in fighting these creatures who feast on human blood?) their enemies could neither raise their heads. Right now, they were on equal ground, where a truce was forced on them, under the eye of the massive media. Neither of them couldn't let the public to discover the existence of this monsters. Their motives, David didn't know. The ones of his organization was not to sow panic among the population. The very life of the Shadowwalkers had been a secret defended with the lifes of his comrades since the beginning, and David wasn't planning on breaking the thrust everyone had on him.

On other hand, there was the problem with Naoko's refusal of giving up her "daughter". _They_ might be creating the monsters, perfecting them by the years, but his group had long depended on the single effective weapon they had in their battle against the Shadowwalkers, and it was Haru von Gikkingen. Right now, he felt he was failing all his name represented, putting his personal feelings, the respect for his long time friend's feelings, before his mission. He scowled at himself for his lack of professionalism.

-Corbin, it's there still no change in their communications?- David said out the blue, cutting short the fight between his companions.

-What's the whole point of the codenames if you are still going to call me by my real one?- asked Toto, annoyed to be cut mid-insult, before checking again the data in his laptop. -Nop, nothing yet- the voice of Machida telling his mother he was on his way back home with Haru sounded in the background, to back-up his affirmation. David nodded and started the motor of the sedan.

Looking past the rearview mirror, David could see the doors of Omoro. He stepped out the car, exposing himself to the burning sun of the okinawan summer/fall. It wasn't still seven in the morning, so a little sign was on the doors, saying "We're closed, come back at 8 am", with Naoko's younger daughter's (only daughter, his mind said) handwriting. David walked to the shop, but stopped cold at seeing Haru walking out, Machida and Naoko following her close.

-Mom...- she began, turning to see her mother, but Machida took her by the wrist and pulled her to his bike.

-Hey, we're gonna be late, first day back to school...- he said and Haru turned just once again to Naoko, who nodded to her with a smile.

-He... hey, wait- was the last David listened from Haru before the sound of the motorcycle drowned it all. Naoko sighed and returned to the store, completely ignoring the man, but he just called her.

-Naoko- and that was all needed for her to turn and glare at him.

-Oh, it's you- she said with a cold tone in her voice and gave him her back to open the store. That didn't stop David, who followed her into the local. He always felt kind of out-of-place in the middle of the rolls of fabric, balls of yarn and all-sized needles. It was hard to reconcile the image of a middle-aged woman sewing and the young adult with a bazooka on her shoulder, back when they both were in the army.

Naoko let herself fall on one of the stools of the "learning zone" and leaned her head into her hands. -You haven't told her yet?- he asked and his only answer was the silence -why are you delaying the inevitable? There's no other choice but to tell her, things are getting out of hand...- he tried to say, but Naoko's angry voice stopped him mid-sentence.

-Weren't we waiting for her to remember everything on her own?-

-There's another one, we can't afford to wait- but listening to no answer, David just continued, trying hard not to hurt his friend -If we could have told her everything from the beginning, we would have, but we learned not to the hard way... remember Vietnam?- that earned a cringe from her, a single tear falling on the wood table. Yes, she too remembered it, so many of them have paid with pain for that single mistake -That's why it was decided a single person would take care of her, but you insisted in seeing her as a part of your family, when she isn't. You stopped being an agent to become a mother...- and by her posture, he comprehended his words have hurt her, more than he was trying to, so he shut(ed) up and straightened again -I'll give you until sunset. I can't wait anymore.-

* * *

><p>Haru's head had started to drop onto her chest in the middle of the principal's speech. All the students had had to assembly in the gym first thing in the morning to mourn the death of the school's football team couch. But what began as a speech to praise the abilities of the teacher and his team, had somehow turned into a rant against the USA army. Apparently they haven't returned the corpse yet to the family, that topping the classdays lost to so many students, the barricade around school and their negation to let the japanese authorities enter the schoolgrounds.<p>

-I can't stand this- Hiromi whispered to Haru, snapping her to attention -Mom's in a pretty bad mood. Things are very tense in the base too...- because it had not gone without notice that the teachers were specially sensitive and moody about this.

-Uh... yes...- Haru answered hesitantly after some seconds of silence. The authorities weren't the only ones on the edge, but Haru couldn't tell Hiromi about the events of Thursday and Friday. She just couldn't share with her best friend something not even her understood.

Hiromi parted her lips to say something, but the voice in the speakers told them to stay silent for a minute in respect for their fallen teacher, so she zipped her mouth and looked at the ground like every student. But even so, she couldn't help but shot some worried glances in Haru's direction. The pale girl seemed distant...

After the assembly, everyone returned to classes like nothing had happened. This was a fact to everyone in the world; after some terrible event, the routine is the best emotional shield, not allowing everything to fall apart. Life goes on, one second at time, one step at time...

However, for Haru it wasn't working. She didn't have a cemented past like everyone else, so it wouldn't be all that strange for her "normal" life to end at the same instant. Things around school didn't help her tough. During one of the class switches, she had to pass besides the Biology lab, just to discover everything was back to normal, not a single clue of what happened that night evident. They simply had made disappear every trace of the event, and since Haru herself was part of it, she was feeling more and more depressed... If everything could be wiped so easily, who could assure her very existence would not be "made disappear" too?

The uncertainty stood by her side the rest of the classday, accompanying her to the end. She was waiting for Hiromi outside school, when the weight of her schoolbag attracted her attention and the green edge of the only non-schoolar notebook catched it. Resting her back on the school gates, Haru opened her diary, words speaking about repetitive dreams, ones of running happily in a garden full of flowers, being on picnics with someone, dancing gracefully in the arms of a stranger, elegant dinners, the warmth of a fireplace in a winter night, snow falling in front of a window of a moving train... A sound reached her ears from a passing car running down the street. A song she knew all too well because it made her think of her situation. She closed her eyes and moved her lips, making words without sound.

_In your eyes, I search for my memory_  
><em>lost in pain, so far in the scenery<em>  
><em>hold me tight, and swear again and again<em>  
><em>we will never be apart...<em>

The song lost itself after that, the car going faster than sound could move to reach her ears. She opened her eyes feeling the tears beginning to form, so she turned down to her notebook again, looking at the drawings. And all her drawings were about the same thing, the cat-man, a cat with orange, almost golden and cream fur, dressed in a dark blue suit and a lace white shirt. His hypnotic green eyes boring a hole in her heart, filling it with... love? desire? despair? hope?. Haru wold never know and even now, looking at the eyes she had drawn on the paper, she couldn't comprehend what was he trying to say, his eyes so familiar...

-Heeey, don't be sulking!- Hiromi's cheerful voice sounded behind her, while a hand collided against the small of her back, making Haru's head lift automatically.

-Hi... Hiromi- was Haru's instant answer while her best friend catched up with her. Hiromi grinned at her, her mood far too cheerful for the moment.

-Everyone in the school is gloomy, so cheer up please!- Hiromi begged, hugging the slim girl around the shoulders.

For the mental good of her friend, Haru tried her best to smile, but she only earned an inspecting look in Hiromi's eyes. -Wait...- she said before stopping in their walk.

-Wha...what?- Haru asked, slightly alarmed at her friend's look.

-You... didn't eat a proper breakfast this morning- Hiromi assured, with her hand on her forehead and her eyes closed like some kind of fortune-teller, before opening them, grinning at her friend.

-No... I did...- Haru tried to lie, but her stomach destroyed her scheme before she could begin.

-See, your body is honest- Hiromi said after a laugh that sounded far too forced in Haru's ears -Let's go eat okonomiyaki- she began guiding Haru towards a certain direction, pushing her by the back of her shoulders, when they both heard a car-horn at their side.

-Haru!- a voice came from within a little van and both girls turned to the sound to find Naoko waving at them from the parked vehicle near the schoolgates, smiling at them.

-Mom...- Haru began -why are you here?- she asked, walking near the family car, Hiromi following her a couple steps behind out of respect.

-I need to show you something- traces of the smile were still on her face, but the serious tone of her voice was one Haru had never heard before. -Oh, hi Hiromi-chan!- she greeted her friend cheerfully -Do you think Yuki can stay at your place and eat dinner with you?, there's something important I need to talk about with Haru- Naoko asked, her eyes almost begging the girl to say "yes".

-Uhm... of course Mrs. Yoshioka. There's no problem, mom likes Yuki to visit- Hiromi answered in the same forced tone from before, concern for her best friend showing in her eyes.

-Thanks for taking care of Yuki- Haru said, opening the front door of the van -I got to go-

Hiromi watched the car disappear around the street, Haru waving at her. A sense of foreboding almost drove her to her knees crying, but her bubbly personality couldn't allow her to fall. She trusted in everything would be alright at the end.

* * *

><p>The trip had been silent on both sides. Naoko was submerged in the memories of the last year of her, the complete family, her brown-haired daughter, the happy moments, the sad moments... Haru, on the other hand, was thinking about her uncertain future, her unknown past, the same lie about her whole existence...<p>

Naoko stopped the car at the side of a large set of stairs, going up the mountain, far from the town. She remembered all too well the last time she had been there and nothing had changed since then. She turned off the engine, got out the car and waited for Haru to get down as well. Then, together, they braved the steps leading to wherever Naoko was taking them. And while Haru had thousands of questions she knew not how to ask, Naoko was trying to soothe the pain her daughter was feeling. And the only thing she could offer Haru was the truth she had.

At the end of the stairs was a shrine-like building made of stone. The night was closing in, releasing the smells of the plants and wet soil around them. Haru felt the last warmth of the setting sun in her skin, breaking at the patterns made by the trees above them, green shadows cooling the atmosphere.

-A tomb?- she asked once her eyes adapted to the change in the light. She felt she almost knew this place, like she had been there before, but Naoko knew better than that. Haru couldn't remember that day at all, since back then she had the mentality of a newborn baby.

-This is the final place of rest for the members of the Yoshioka family- Naoko answered, signaling the building with her right arm. It looked like a sake-cup upside down, with a little door just in the front. -My mother, father, husband and first daughter are there. This is the place where all my personal story lies in- she began and Haru turned to see her face, a single tear travelling down her left cheek from the memories. Then, Naoko's warm brown eyes looked inside hers and the woman smiled slightly -And it's here where our story began.-

-Our... story- Haru asked, taken aback by the intensity of Naoko's gaze.

-Yes, your life, as my daughter... and your future... your true life- the redhead answered, her voice trembling slightly.

-My... true life...- Haru mumbled, her hands shaking -So... I'm going with David-

-You heard us- it was more a statement than a question, but Haru nodded anyway. Naoko had suspected it since the beginning, when Haru ran away from the clinic. By doubting, she had hurt her daughter more than necessary. It was Haru's right to know and she should have told her sooner the truth, but there was still time to right her wrongs. She could be honest with her daughter.

-I was sent to Vietnam, almost at the end of the war. I had a mentor, who I respected highly. He entrusted you into my care, just before he died. He asked me to watch over you, until the day you woke up again. He asked me to take care of Haru von Gikkingen.- She was decided to tell her daughter all she knew -I didn't know when you would wake, or if you would wake, or what to do when you did, so I returned here to Okinawa, retired from the military, married a good man and opened the shop.- From the place she was, Haru could see the tears forming in her eyes, but the woman willed herself to contain them, so Naoko blinked repeatedly to get raid of them -My husband and daughter died in a car accident, outside Okinawa. The car they were in fell from a cliff in the highway -her voice seemed to break by then, but Naoko forced herself to continue. It didn't matter how much it hurt to remember, Haru deserved the truth -I considered to suicide back then, just to be with them again, so I came here with my weapon and put it's muzzle against my temple- the woman signaled it with her left hand unconsciously, making Haru stiffen in terror at the pain her mother had endured -but just as I was going to pull the trigger, I heard a sound. It was your heart, beating strongly. It was as if you were saying me not to give up. To keep living- Naoko lifted her gaze to Haru's brown eyes, marvelling once again in the similarity between them. If her daughter could have lived enough to reach her teen years, she would have to look like her, at least her eyes; her beautiful, warm eyes. -Come- Naoko commanded before walking through the door, closely followed by the girl.

-You were there, back then- Naoko pointed to something in the back of the room. Haru's eyes took just a couple of seconds to adapt to the darkness inside, but after that she could see a white lump that occupied a good portion of the room. It seemed a big-sized butterfly cocoon. -I knew I had a reason to keep living. Your heartbeat was like the sound of my ancestors, my husband and my daughter, asking me not to die. To live instead of them. You all gave me strenght, gave me back my soul- Naoko's eyes almost glowed in the darkness, when she tought back about that epiphanic moment. -I decided to live to the fullest. Since I had a good income, I adopted Machida and Yuki, whose parents had died too in accidents. I wanted to give them all the love I could and live according to what my heart desired- And she had never feel like a "rescuer" or something by the style. Both children were always treated like people instead of pets or objects. Both had been treated like son and daughter, just what they were. -They kept giving me reasons to live, as they grew up and I became older. But you, you continued to sleep- She turned to look at her daughter again pride and love in her gaze, making Haru feel cared for -I didn't know what I was going to do once you woke up. Even tough I had plenty of time to think of something, your reborn catched me off-guard- Naoko looked again at the cocoon, guilty memories returning to her mind -When you were born, I didn't receive you like a daughter, or even a human being- the image of a naked girl on knees and hands passed trough her mind. The girl had long hair, long enough to cover all her body -I tried to kill you, with the same gun I tried to kill myself- she said without restraints. The truth and all the truth, she had sworn. The girl gasped, but wasn't that much worried about her mother not loving her. The life she had leaded to the day showed her the strength of the bond uniting them -But I couldn't. You, a creature who wasn't human... how could I let you live among my family?- Haru felt every word stabbing her heart, but she needed to know -You looked at me with such thrusting eyes... and you smiled at me. I couldn't help but swear I would raise you as my own daughter.-

The wind ruffled Haru's hair once they both were out the tomb, the silence of the almost night engulfing them, a calm, warm feeling settled in the girl's heart. Maybe she didn't know everything, but she could be sure of something: Naoko had told her everything she knew, and for that, Haru was grateful. The ring of Naoko's phone broke the silence, signaling the end of their time together. "It's time" was all David's cold voice told the woman, before she shut off the device, walking towards the stairs -Come on- she said to the girl, instead of "Don't worry, I'll always be with you" like she wanted. But she couldn't make that kind of promises. Not anymore. The sun had set and she was no longer her daughter -Let's go home. There are people who need you-

-What am I supposed to do now?- the girl asked, feeling the weight of her responsibility on her shoulders, despite the reassurance the woman had given her regarding her past. There were still so much things lost, and Haru felt no one but her could get back those memories.

-I can't answer that. Your future is up to you-

-And... Machida... and Yuki...?- Haru felt how her heart ached about leaving her little sister behind, but an even stronger pain at the tought of losing Machida, her crush... her brother...

-I'll talk to them- Naoko said, already going down the stairs and silence fell again between them.

* * *

><p>-Why're you taking your bike apart?- a teenager named Kato asked from the shade of a building in the gas station.<p>

-Something's wrong with it, okay?- Machida answered in an angry voice, annoyed at being interrupted in his work, but her hands never stopped moving, repairing the vehicle.

Since they had only half-day at school, Machida and his group of friends had decided to go to the self-service gas station in the highway, wich was a great place to ditch classes and spend time, since there were a fair amount of tools available to the public and the teenagers liked to get their hands greasy, repairing and upgrading their bikes.

-I want to take Haru to the north part of the island and it has to be in its best conditions- his face was suddenly soft, thinking about his sister, and not even the boys could not-notice it.

-Haru's.. your lil' sis, isn't she?- the other boy, named Kakimoto, asked -why going through all that?- the friends not working exchanged glances, hoping for their "leader" to take the hint and admit his own feelings.

-She's been feeling down lately, and I want to do what a good brother would do- Machida, still fixing his bike. But his mind could not help but remember he had never done that for Yuki. "She had never lived what Haru did" he assured himself once again "that's all".

-Hahaha- laughed Kato, gripping his sides -Just listen to the king of brawlers-

-You didn't hit your head, did you?- asked Kakimoto, whose laugh was more tamed than his friend's.

Machida by then could not restrain his own desire to get back at them -Hey you...- he begun, but the sound of a car stopping by the gas station interrupted him. A man got down the compact car, talking to the phone by his ear. He looked like he was in his late twenties, but the attitude of her body, the fatigue of his every movement made him look older. But for Machida's trained eyes, the man had the face of a fighter: frustration in his eyes but a feeling of never being unprepared for any eventuality.

-No, I haven't found anything- said the man with a tired voice -No, I'm digging for information, I keep doing, but nothing comes out. This is not norm...- a pause -They still keep the body... we know this is unfair...-

While talking, the man reached inside his pocket to get some change and one of the coins fell to the floor and rolled directly to Machida. The boy picked it and handed it to the man, who thanked him with a nod. That gave Machida the opportunity to learn his apparent name. The ID clipped to his breat pocket read "Akihiro Okamura, Reporter".

-I'm going to the dead teacher's natal city- pause -yes, we need the family's point of view-

After the man had left, Kato sighed out of relief -Sheesh, must write for a rag!- the teenager seemed somewhat nervous -Those guys are going crazy too- because it wasn't going unnoticed for the younger, people in the city were on edge about the semi-military-state they were in. Of course, the huge amount of media-related people, getting their noses inside every single aspect of the okinawan life wasn't helping. And no one seemed to bring up anymore information.

Machida was thinking back on _that_ night, when the sound of Kakimoto's voice brought him back to reality -Hey Forest!- the teen called and Machida lifted his head from the work. Sure enough, the man was walking down the sidewalk on the other side of the highway, and he seemed to be the soldier named Forest, judging by the profile he could see. But he couldn't understand why he would be wearing that thick hooded robe when it was so hot outside.

-Is him Forest?- Kato's voice asked -the same crybaby who used to spend more time in your mom's shop than other places, crying on her shoulder?-

-Yup, the same. I think he is mom's friend, so anytime something happened in the marine, he'd come complaining about it to mom- Machida answered, thinking about all the times he would find the man snoring in the sofa in the Yoshioka home.

-I heard from the AmazonessGoGo girls he was going to retire and go back home. Guess, he couldn't- Kakimoto commented before waving his arms, calling the man again -Hey, Forest!-

From across the highway, Machida could see Forest turning to see the source of the voice calling him and his mouth became dry and his heart skipped a beat. He watched directly into the crimson-red eyes of the man.

A long trailer passed by and interfered his vision. When the silver-lightning was gone, the same happened with Forest. The man was nowhere to be seen.

-Where did he go?- asked Kato, but Machida was already on his way.

-Watch my bike, 'kay?- was all he said to his friends and didn't even bothered to listen their answer. He had the terrible feeling something was going to happen. Those eyes... they were the same as the monster Haru had fought against, and there was no way in hell he was going to let them fall on his sister.

* * *

><p>When they got to Omoro, it was already very late. In the darkness of the street, Haru could see the familiar sign saying the shop was closed for the day. The time was moving very slowly, the doors taking hours to open under the touch of Naoko. The shop was in almost total darkness, but Haru could see the form of a man sitting in the learning zone. He stood up while Naoko turned on the switch and the shop was flooded with sudden light. The man didn't even wince in pain, he just turned around to gaze at Haru with the usual coldness.<p>

-You are late- he said without taking his eyes off Haru.

-I know- Naoko answered before Haru even got the chance to talk, but David was already ignoring her, focused as he was in the teen in front of him. -I'm part of an organization named Red Shield-

-Red... shield?- asked Haru after some seconds of uncomfortable silence, the words in english sounding weird in her voice.

-We were created with the sole purpose of destroying the Shadowwalkers. Like the monster you saw three nights ago. Those are creatures that feed on human blood-

-A shadowwalker...- she whispered, remembering the words of the blonde man. He had said the same words. The memories she had tried so hard to keep forgotten returned to her brain and she took her hands to her head in a useless attempt to erase it all. But David couldn't have any of it.

-We have been killing them for a long time, and our trump card is you. We need you- he said to the girl, trying to make her see the reality of her life.

-Me...?- she whispered, not leaving the position she was in. Naoko, at her side, only tightened her fists until her nails began to dig into her skin. She couldn't do anything more than be by her side. She could not shield Haru anymore from her past.

-To be more precise, your blood. That is the only effective way to kill a Shadowwalker-

-My blood...- she keep on repeating, her brain barely processing all the information. She wanted to scream... what was next?

The sound of the bell at the door startled them all, none of them expecting anyone to come inside the door.

-Na... Naoko- the visitor's voice broke the silence and the figure of a cloaked man reached the counter, near where they were.

-Forest?- the woman asked, surprised to see him -Is that you?- but seeing the man's profile, she got all teh answers she wanted. Even if he looked sick and somewhat weird, he was still her friend -Haru, go get a glass of water- She heard absently the girl opening the door to the living quarters and run up the stairs. She was too focused in heer long time friend. -Hey, Forest...- she said with the same tone of voice she used to talk into when she was still young and in the army -weren't you supposed to be flying back home?, what're you doing here?-

-Help... me- was the only answer she received, in a broken voice. His shoulders were dropping, his head hanging and his legs barely keeping him on place, standing up.

-Help you?- she asked, just as Haru returned with the promised glass of water and offered it to the marine. He raised his head, as if to thank her, but Naoko could hear Haru gasping, stepping back from the man and she could see what had caused so much surprise in her daughter. His eyes were crimson.

The man (or formerly man) raised a hand to Haru. His skin seemed to peel away, leaving only a paw/claw, similar to the one of the monster in the school. The girl was frozen in place as the face of the man moved closer to her own.

-Get back!- David's shout resonated in Haru's brain, the hand with the glass loosing all its strength. But she never got to hear the sound of the crystal breaking. All she could hear was the thunderous cracking behind her, while her eyes saw Forest's body falling on his back.

-Why did you shoot him?- It was the almost hysteric voice of Naoko shouting to David.

-He is a Shadowwalker- was the simple answer from the man. Haru turned around to see David still holding the weapon directed to the fallen body of the monster, knowing somewhere in her brain that a bullet wouldn't be enough to annihilate it. -Get away, take her- David commanded her mother and the woman nodded once before running to her daughter, her military training finally hitting in. She took her by the wrist and Haru couldn't do anything else but to follow the woman out the shop. She turned her head once, just to see the monster moving again, trying to get up, and after, she could only hear two more shots as her mother leaded her through the empty street.

They couldn't go farther. Haru's sensitive ears catcher the sound of something breaking and she turned just in time to see the doors flying from their hinges, David's unconscious body behind it. Haru managed to make her mother duck with her just in time, her reflexes faster than they had been before, barely avoiding the dangerous crystal shards and wood splinters. The half-monster was only two seconds slowly in appearing.

The weapon formerly in David's hands was now on his _muzzle_. Forest wasn't the same man Haru had seen many times in her house. Half of his face was unrecognizable, his mouth and nose forming now a feline muzzle. Both his arms were now long appendages with claws at their ends. Padded claws, if Haru's sight was not failing her. From his former mouth, both the women could see the sharpened fangs, saliva filtering between them, making a puddle at his feet.

-Forest, what happened to you?- Naoko's voice asked. Forest opened his mouth and the pistol fell to the floor with a half-thud, half-splashing sound, and charged towards them at incredible speed, his eyes somewhere between empty and hungry, his claws directed to the cowering teenager.

But his claws never made contact with her. Instead, they hit the black, polished wood of a cello case.

The man from before had shielded both of them with his body and his coffin-looking box, appearing out of nowhere. He turned his body and kicked the monster hard, effortlessly making him fly in the direction of the back of the alley.

Haru looked up at him in awe, as he straightened up again as if nothing had happened. He kneeled on the ground, uncaring about his immaculate outfit and opened the case again, only to extract the sword and offer it to her.

-Haru... fight- his voice seemed to awaken something in her, and her hand moved to the handle of the sword, but the moment of enlightenment disappeared just as quickly and the teenager took her hand back to her chest, hugging it as if she had been burnt.

-I... I can't- she cried in a scared voice. The man's gaze softened and he lowered the sword to his side, so he could fight instead of her. After all, all he needed was a little of her blood, and it wouldn't hurt her much to give it...

Forest charged at them again, and just as the man was preparing to draw the sword and attack, a hand firmly took the handle and unsheathed it.

-I'm not going to let you make my daughter cry!- Naoko shouted and attacked the monster before any of them could react. The sword travelled through the air and landed on the creature's flank with a loud thud, not moving from there. But sadly, that gave the monster just enough opening to counterattack, sending Naoko flying backwards until her body was near that of David.

-Mom!- shouting was all Haru could do, frozen in place at the perspective of fighting and loosing her mother. The blonde man was already on his way, slowly walking to where the creature was. Haru's acute senses could see the hairs at the back of his neck standing on end and her nose could identify a strange smell, mixing with that of the garbage, saliva and, _please... no,_ blood in the alley. An unknown part of her brain identified it first. Rage.

-Si...mon...- Naoko's voice cut the silence they were in, and only then Haru could see the pool of blood forming under the woman. The monster's eyes lost the crimson color, and with it, the madness. His name had snapped him back to reality.

-Naoko...- he whispered, horrified at his actions. Trembling, he disappeared in a blur of brown color, leaving them alone. But Haru couldn't care less. She was already running at her mother side, to kneel on the ground, applying pressure in the wound on her abdomen, her hands quickly soaking in red and warmth.

It was all her fault.

-Mom!- she screamed once she saw the woman's head falling to a side, unconscious.

-Mom!- another shout added to her own, and the man and her raised their heads to look at Machida, panting heavily, horror in his eyes.

* * *

><p>The song is "You are my love", english version, from Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles Sountrack.<p>

Everything for now... hope you have a great week!

Oh, and in a little piece of unwanted advise, if you are a construction worker, don't take ballet classes just after working on a "firm". Especially if it's on the second floor and you carried the materials by hand.


	4. Chapter 4: Dangerous boy

Kaa is extremely happy right now since it got accepted in the advanced class in the ballet school it wanted! So, It is deeply sorry if something doesn't make any sense (It is very excited to correct most of the mistakes!). The pilot chapter will be erased next week, if the computer behaves.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Dangerous boy<strong>

The stretcher run through the hallways of the Sogo Hospital, the biggest in the city and the only with an Intensive Care Unit that Naoko so desperately needed. At her side there were one doctor, one nurse, the stretcher-bearer and her older children, Machida and Haru, running along with the medical team until they crossed the doors to the operating room. -Please, stay here- was everything the doctor outside the room said to the distraught teens before disappearing behind the doors.

-Mom...- Haru said, trying to hold back her tears, but it was useless. They kept coming to stain her face and remove some of the already-dry blood on it. She heard a strange sound, flesh hitting something solid and turned around in the hallway to see her brother with his fist against the wall, most likely hitting it in frustration. "Damn" she heard him said, but couldn't be sure. Seeing the raw anger in his eyes, she felt strongly the weight of her guilt -Machida...- she said in a low voice, but he heard her anyway and turned to give her his back, running out the hospital.

Haru closed her eyes and remembered how softly the man had held her once David had called an ambulance to help Naoko, just seconds after the strike. The blonde had relieved her of the work of pressing the wound, and under his fingers, the blood had stopped almost completely. He had wrapped his right arm around her shoulder, holding her close and allowing the girl to cry into his chest. She was frightened, both because of the idea of losing her mother and having to fight a monster again. Machida haven't come near them, not until the moment the lights and siren from the ambulance had taken her out the shock she was in. And by then, the man was not at her side, but his coat was warmly covering her shoulders.

* * *

><p>It wasn't necessary to have a medical degree to know Naoko's state was critical. Julia was no expert in the trauma field, but she knew wounds in the abdomen area were very serious, the victims often dying from shock and the pain they caused, even if the wound itself didn't involve important organs. That's was mainly the reason the samurais of the country in the past had hired assistants to cut off their head when committing seppuku.<p>

Thankfully there were anesthetics and medical care in this days. Naoko had been taken to Sogo Hospital rather than the small clinic used often by the members of Red Shield, and her condition had been improved from critical to stable, even if she was still in the ICU. Not everything was good, but neither everything was bad.

Julia was worried. Not for Naoko; she couldn't do anything for her and her fate was in the hands of the capable doctors from the big hospital. She was worried for her daughter. The teen was sitting in the waiting room, looking intently at the glass that concealed her mother from the rest of the world. Julia approached her, looking at the dark circles under her eyes and the almost-empty look of her eyes. Haru was pale, very pale, but Julia was already prepared to see those signs of shock in the girl. After all, Haru had seen her mother being wounded in her behalf.

-It had been a rough day and your mother is doing better than she was before. Why don't you go home and rest?, I will stay here- Julia said with a slight smile, in hopes the girl would accept her offer.

-It's all my fault- it was all Julia could hear, in Haru's soft voice. But the girl's eyes didn't stray from the glass. The doctor could see now Naoko's body, laying on a bed inside the room, an IV hooked to her left arm and a plastic mask in her face, clouding and unclouding with every breath. -If it weren't for me- Haru's voice sounded again and Julia turned her gaze to look at the teen. What she saw was of great interest.

Her shoulders were slumped under the stress of the events from the last few days, tears already making their way down her pale face, going unnoticed by the girl. Her hands were clutching tightly the flaps of a white coat, obviously a male's. How much more the girl's body would support without breaking? Julia was curious, this was not her field, she knew, but the one of the so-called "soul". And there lies the secrets of all what's related to emotions and such, controlling the body.

-I'm going to get a drink- Julia said, but she went unnoticed by the girl, who didn't even acknowledged the woman's words. Near the machine, someone else was waiting for information. -I still wish you had taken her to my clinic- Julia said to the man, pressing the buttons of the coffee vending-machine.

-She needed emergency care, your clinic doesn't have it- the man's voice greeted her from the right, and she turned her eyes just enough to see the man's condition. He was resting his back against the wall, his dark suit stained with mud and blood, some tears allowing the sight of his pale skin under it.

-Work before personal feelings?- she asked, earning a light glare from David, but she didn't care. Julia knew very well that was not the case. He had been pressed for all that year to get Haru prepared, but even so, he let Naoko take care of the girl as long as he could. Julia knew the monthly allowance the organization gave Naoko for taking care of their weapon wasn't above 50 thousand yen, but every month, when the sealed envelope was given, it had more than 70 thousand yen in it. She knew that Naoko's friendship was what David treasured the most, taking on account she was the only true friend he had, and that the woman trusted him so much, she was willing to let the girl (who was her daughter, no matter what others said) into his care. -I have been examining her for a year and I can't tell how her body will react before this events.-

-Now we have confirmed the existence of the Shadowwalkers in the whole world. Here in Okinawa she was able to exterminate one. We can fail now- David seemed to be changing the subject of conversation, and Julia knew better than to swim against current.

-Is this search for the sake of the fallen ones?- she asked, knowing the past story of the man at her side.

-Its... my duty- he said after a moment of silence, as if he was hesitating -That's why we need Haru, but she can't fight now... she can't remember.-

-But what was in the school that wasn't last night?- she asked to herself, allowing a sip of coffee to enter her mouth. -If we knew what is that changes her, controlling her performance would be far easier-

-The one who obeys her... maybe he knows- David mumbled this, allowing his facade to fall for a moment.

-Has he reappeared?- Julia sked bewildered. No one in the organization had seen him since thirty three years ago, and nobody knew much of him, only what was said in "Jared's diary".

The gently tic-toc of heels against the chocolate-colored tiling of the waiting room made them both fall silent. A platinum-haired girl of maybe thirteen or fourteen years old came running from the front doors, ignoring the signs asking people not to. She was without a doubt Naoko's younger daughter, Julia fell on account seconds later. The beautiful and kind features of the girl were twisted in worry and her eyes liquid, like she was about to cry.

-Haru nee-chan!- the girl yelled, earning a few glares from the people in the waiting room and some passing nurses, but she paid no attention as she scanned her surroundings, looking through the tears clouding her eyes for her sister. Haru seemed to be brought out her stupor by her sister's cries and was now besides the two adults.

-Yuki?- she asked worried about her sister being there, but the young girl looked relieved as she flew straight to her sister to hug her around the waist.

-Haru nee-chan- she said, her voice muffled by the cloth of the coat Haru was using -Machida nii-chan...-

-Ma... Machida- Haru took her sister by the shoulders, pushing her just enough to see at her eyes -Where's Machida?-

-He said he's going to kill Forest-san- Yuki said, cleaning off the tears from her porcelain-like face.

Haru and both adults went further pale. It seemed that Machida had inherited Naoko's quick temper from youth and now no one could know what was going to happen.

A ring interrupted the thoughts of everyone in the room, and after exchanging glances with "Julia", David answered his phone.

-Toto? Is there a problem?- he asked in his professional tone, not a shadow of his previous worries in his voice. A pause while the other end talked, and Julia could see the man's face darkening. -Idiot! He will only end up getting us more trouble!- David shouted to the phone, but Julia could say his anger was not directed to the person in the other side.

-What hapened?- she asked once the man shut off his phone.

-Machida took his mother's gun and went to look for the monster. Muta is already on his way here- David answered but both failed to notice the two teens running out the hospital until it was too late.

* * *

><p>-The Amazoness is that one- Kato signaled a green neon sign, where the little committee could read the name of the pub. The night air was heavy with the smell of alcohol, sweat, cigar smoke and somethings Haru didn't want to know about. And to make things worst, it was a very dark alleyway, all those neon light not providing enough light to see the road.<p>

-This street isn't very safe at night- Kakimoto said, eyeing Yuki, who was currently clinging form Haru's arm. Despite his doubts, Haru was grateful the two Machida's friends had give them help. They were the ones to tell her where Machida was going, once she reached the gas station where the teens used to hang out. Sadly, by the time she had reached the place, Machida had left, but both teens got the girls to the street in their own bikes.

-We said the same to Machida, but he wouldn't listen. We told him if he wanted to find Forest, he would have to find Reimi, his girlfriend, and she works here. She must know where Forest is, since they were supposed to get married, aren't they?- Kato explained and turned to Kakimoto, who nodded in answer. Haru too had heard the rumor Forest was going to marry Reimi and return to America, but no one knew the truth.

-I wonder if Machida nii-chan is okay?- Yuki said, her voice distressed and Haru turned to see her face. She was paler then normal, her big blue eyes had their pupils dilated, out of fear of the dark, Haru didn't know. It was then that Haru regretted to bring Yuki with her. Intelligent and mature as she was, Yuki was still a kid, and the worse, a girl. Haru had to admit that condition was far more dangerous in this kind of environment, already having caught some lewd glances towards her little sister. A weird sound raised from her throat, one she forced herself to stop. A growl. Haru was growling out of anger. -Haru nee...?- Yuki raised her head in curiosity and all of Haru's anger was gone. She shook her head to reassure her sister.

-We have to hurry to find Machida and drag him home- she said with a slight smile. She understood the painful need of helping their brother. Just like Yuki, Haru wouldn't be able to just sit and wait. Both of them were incapable of thinking when it came to their family. Suddenly a sound made Haru's head to lift and search for its origin by instinct.

-What's wrong- Kakimoto asked as both girls stopped, but his question went unnoticed.

The air around the older girl seemed to reverberate in a very high or low frequency to be heard by human beings. It seemed to come from very far and made all sounds around Haru to disintegrate, just to hear this particular one. A roar, a very frightening, familiar roar. She looked around frantically, searching from its source, but none of the eyes in the alley was the one she was looking. None of them had the crimson shine of the shadowwalkers. The sound was coming from another place, reaching her out of sheer luck.

-Hey, are you OK?- Haru was able to come back thanks to Kato shaking her arm.

-Uh?- she asked blinking fast to get ride of the feeling of being watched.

-Don't "uh?" me! what's up?- he asked again.

-Uhm... nothing... I'm okay- she sadi with a fake smile and sped in her pace to hide her embarrassment.

-I wonder... whose voice was that...- Yuki said, fighting to keep her sister's pace.

-Voice?- Kakimoto asked -I didn't hear anything- hs voice sounded suspicious, like he tought Yuki was hiding something. But Haru's mind was in another track; Yuki could hear the sound too... that meant... either they were under so much stress their senses were on hyper-alert or the monster was very close to them. Either way, it made a bad premonition to spring inside the girl's chest.

Just when she was going to take the handle of the pub's doors, another girl came stomping from within, almost colliding against Haru. The last moved to a side in reflex, just to get out her way.

-Mao?- Kakimoto s voice said behind her and Haru turned fast to watch the girl. True, she was Machida's _girlfriend_. Haru waited for the usual painful feeling to reach her heart, but nothing came. Even so that wasn't the moment to be dwelling in this.

-What're you doing here?- Kato's worried voice asked, obviously annoyed at the girl senselessness.

-I can ask the same to you- Mao retorted without missing a beat, the dangerous glint in her eye causing both boys to retreat. Haru herself felt the intensity of her glare when the girl turned to look at her. The question was directed to both girls as well, but Haru felt a particular hostility directed to herself.

-We... we are helping them to look for Machida, right?- Kakimoto had to clear his throat before speaking, and even so, his tone was hesitant, like he was afraid of the girl. And he was.

-Me too- Mao said, never taking her eyes off Haru -He called _me_ to investigate whatever I could about a marine named Forest...-

-Where's Machida?- Yuki desperate plea interrupted the girl's speech, but she didn't seem to mind much, her gaze softer when she turned to look at the younger sister. And her gaze remained like that when looking again at Haru.

-He already left. You're Haru, aren't you? Why're you lookin' for Machida?- she asked, seizing her.

-He... left the house with a gun- Haru answered, standing her ground. Mao's eyes widened in fury, but this time it wasn't directed at any of the present.

-What an idiot! what's he plannin' to do?- she yelled and took out her phone, never stopping to insult the young man. She pressed the CALL button and slid her hair behind her air with her pinky finger -Hello? Daddy? Oh, yeah, its me. I'm looking for a woman named Reimi who works at a shop named AmazonessGoGo.- pause -No!, I'm not doing something you need to worry about... It's for a friend- she walked as she talked, the little group following her closely. Apparently she was talking with her father. They came to a street, where a black car was waiting -Yes, I know. Bye, I love you!- she said before finishing the call and getting close to the car. A man stepped out from the driver's door and opened the rear door, gesturing Mao to enter. Haru stood where she was, looking at Mao sliding her cellphone inside her Louis Vuitton purse and then look at them. -Aren't you gonna come in?- she asked annoyed.

-Uh?-

-Didn't you want to find Machida?-

Haru was hesitant at first, but then remembered she had no time to lose, they needed to get to Machida. She wanted to thank Mao hundreds of times for what she was doing. Haru entered the car after Mao and Yuki hurried behind her. Mao waved to the boys from the window; they hadn't move from their place since the man had come out the car.

-You can go home now guys- Mao said and both of them scowled.

-You're kidding right?... leaving us behind in this crappy neighborhood!- Kakimoto snapped, but the man from before put his baseball-glove-sized hand on his shoulder and all protest were cut short.

Mao closed the door after that, and the heavy "thud" of the door made Haru think the car was bullet-proofed. The older sister remembered all the rumors around the rich girl and her mind thought them true, the driver (who in fact seemed more a bodyguard) didn't help Mao's reputation, tough.

-Hmph... Let's go- Mao ordered and the car began to move.

Haru and Yuki looked through the windows the various passing lights of the street, the movement and the anxiety making Haru feel a little nauseous. She felt the time was moving slowly, something she didn't feel when she was walking her way to Machida's side, but now that she was almost immobile, she felt the pressure of her worries in the pit of her stomach. The sound of Mao's voice talking to someone in her cellphone came muffled to her ears. She was drifting slowly...

-Is your mom okay?- Mao asked out of the blue, startling Haru out her thoughts. She turned her head to see the girl closing her phone, watching through her window.

-How did you know?- Yuki asked, slightly bewildered. Haru then understood she was not the only one under extreme stress. Being younger, it was harder on Yuki than herself.

-Something big like that? how could I not know?... so it was Forest who did it, no?- Mao rambled.

-Uh... I wasn't there, so I don't know, but...- Yuki answered when it was obvious Haru wasn't going to say a word.

-But Machida thinks so and is going to act before thinking...- her voice sounded strangely... happy? excited? Whatever it was, Haru tought it was not the time for that -That's so like him. He will attack whoever head on, especially if a member of his family is involved. He would give anything for his mother or any of you- Mao continued, giving a scrutinizing look in Haru's direction and she squirmed under her sight, feeling uncomfortable. But Mao diverted her eyes quickly, opening her cellphone again and pressing some buttons -It has its good points and bad points- she mumbled before putting the device against her ear again. -Oh, hey! Its been a while, isn't it? How are you? Mmm, I know its gonna sound weird but have you seen Machida?- and Haru noted that even tough her voice was cheery, her eyes were worried, looking at the distance.

* * *

><p>-Can't you still find him?- Van Argeno asked to the two men in the truck with him. one of them, the closest to him, scoffed, typing endlessly on the keyboard.<p>

-We don't have confirmation yet- his voice was gruff, making everything he could to ignore the annoying bespectacled man. He seemed to be the kind to do anything to satisfy his curiosity.

-Oh...- Van Argeno pouted, fiddling with a candy between his long fingers -And I came all the way here to meet the samurai who killed the "kitten"- he whined, earning heated glares form his companions.

-Please, refrain from doing that, Mr. Argeno- the other man scolded the researcher, earning only a playful pout from him.

-Yes, yes... I'll be silent _monsieur_- he said, raising his hands in a mock-defense gesture. The first man sighed.

-How did we get stuck with this...guy?- he asked whispering, clearly refraining from saying something else.

-Orders from above- was the curt answer, in the same volume of voice. But even so, Van Argeno was perfectly capable of listening them. It was obvious for him they intended their conversation to be listened by Van, even with their tone, but Van just shrugged it off, as the "natural" hate americans had for french people. He finished unwrapping the candy and popped it into his mouth, before sliding open the curtain of one of the windows of the truck, to peek outside.

-I wonder if the "kitty" will appear soon...- he mumbled, his words lost to the others in their concentration. It had been few hours since the sun had set. The last traces from the "kitten" were found at an art's and craft's shop named "Omoro", but by the time they had got there, the police had closed the area, and no body of a "kitten" had been found. That meant the little experiment had flown from the scene. The computers could read faint signals from the "kitten" but none of them had a precise location. That meant the "kitten" hadn't "meowed" yet. Only when it was in a complete "kittenish" form, the experiment would give off signals, but if it returned to human state, then the radar wouldn't be able to catch them. -Its curious... it switches back and forth from human to monster... Reminds me of a woman deciding what dress to use.- Van Argeno chuckled by his own joke, earning a disapproving scowl from the truck's driver. Van was amused -You know? Glaring at me won't help us catch the "kitty".-

-There's a call...- the first man said, handing Van Argeno the headphones, to receive the incoming call. In exchange, the bespectacled man gave him a candy from his suit's breastpocket.

-Yes?- asked him, ignoring the annoyed looks from the others in the truck -The Omoro?... that's where our "kitt..." Oh, the victim survived? That's excellent news... must bring him to the base for examination-

The people inside the vehicle could see him almost shuddering in anticipation and excitement. But they knew better than say something else. It was in moments like that they remembered what kind of person he really was. No one could deny him anything, not with the orders from the nameless above backing him up.

Van returned the device, ignoring the agents with him, his thoughts elsewhere. Behind his cold gaze and business smile, his mind was revolting. The "kitten" was a monster, and the possibility of a human surviving its attack was close to zero. That meant the family or other close people had transported the body to the nearest hospital, most likely Sogo. And for all of them to be alive, the "kitten" had to be scared away by something. The forensic unity had already informed about the use of guns in the scene. Was it a fighter other than the mysterious "samurai"? or did he used a gun instead of a sword? Whatever it was, one thing was for sure. -Somebody else is on the move...-

* * *

><p>Machida was angry enough to take his freshly repaired motorbike to the coastline, exposing it to the salty air of the sea. Angry enough to forget the fact that he had spent more than an hour to get his bike on movement to take Haru somewhere... His mind wasn't with him at the moment. He could only see the image of his dying mother in front of his eyes and the burning need to kill the responsible of her pain.<p>

-Where's he?- Machida asked in a whisper, more to him than to anybody else. He was all alone in the street, lined at both sides with warehouses and rental-storage buildings. After she got out the AmazonessGoGo, Machida had followed Reimi there. She had bought fast food and men's underwear in a convenience store. That allowed him to know Forest was somewhere in the place. -Shit!- he swore, racing along the row of warehouses, his bike abandoned in favour of stealth. Thanks to that he had lost sight of the woman.

His hand went to his back, where his mother's pistol rested, searching for comfort. Maybe of he showed it to Reimi, she would tell him everything she knew -Maybe there...- he whispered, drawing the gun to lower its muzzle to the ground, his entire body ready for a fight. The warehouse's door looked scratched and... dented... like something big had collided against it. Light leaked from below the door.

-AAAAAHHHHH- a blood curdling shriek shattered the silence of the night, the sound speaking of intense agony and slow death. Machida's body was on motion before his mind catched on. When he knew what was happening, he was in front of a locked door and it didn't matter how many times he launched his body against it, the door didn't move. So he smashed carefully through one big window next to the door, his arms covering his head, few superficial cuts in his hands and back, but her adrenaline-full body didn't allow him to feel any pain. His eyes adapted to the light very quickly, his body in a defensive pose out of instinct.

Inside the building there was Reimi, hanging in the air like a broken doll, her neck hold between the sharp fangs of a beast with Forest's eyes and skin. Machida was confused beyond words. The monster had the body of a creature similar to a cat and a monkey, with dark brown fur, but his head... it was like the monster had tried to put on a mask of Forest's face, but it was smaller than necessary and its muzzle had broken through it.

-Fo...Forest!- Machida stuttered aiming his weapon to the head of the monster. It roared, opening its mouth and allowing the body of Reimi fell to the ground. She didn't move and laid there, her limbs in a strange position, everything indicating she was long dead.

Machida's legs trembled, raising him to a standing position, his fingers twitching in anxiety. He released the safety on the pistol.

* * *

><p>-Stop!- Haru yelled and launched herself at the door.<p>

-Haru nee-chan?- Yuki asked bewildered, but Haru ignored her, all her concentration in the single sound she had heard seconds before.

-Stop the car!- Mao ordered the driver, knowing the girl would jump off the moving car if necessary, only by the look on her face. Nodding, the driver reduced the speed of the vehicle and the car came to a total stop besides an empty street. But Haru didn't lose any time and threw open the door and made a run for the sidewalk. There was no mistake. She had heard the roar of the creature and it was near to her. She_ knew_ where it was, and her instinct told her Machida was with it.

She was so concentrated in running, she didn't see the familiar sedan stopping just behind Mao's car or hear David's voice calling for her. She couldn't let the sound get away. Every second was precious in order to save...

She was rounding a corner in the alleyways when she heard something coming close. Haru stopped cold and lifted her head to look at the night sky and there, a man jumped in front of her, falling from the sky like a bat. He was wearing a dark grey, almost black suit, making him look different, but the same man from before, without a doubt. He kneeled on the ground in front of her. Cautiously, slowly, she walked close to him and stopped again when she was but a mere two metres away from him. A roar sounded in the night, making her lift her head again to search for its source. The man just looked at the ground, waiting for orders.

-You can heard it, don't you?- she asked absently, still focused in the dying sound

-Its... our language- he said, causing Haru to snap back her attention to him.

-Please, say me...- she said in a stronger voice, walking to him -what should I do?-

-Just call me Humbert- he pleaded, his eyes closed and his face inexpresive -I wait for your orders- he finished, still not looking at her.

-Humbert...- she said, her eyes shining with decision -I... I want to save Machida, please... I don't want anyone to be hurt again...- The man stood up and Haru nearly crashed into him, in her anxiety to know all the answers, to do something to help. -Please- she begged digging her nails into his sleeves and, possibly, his skin -tell me what to do-

The man opened his eyes and removed the bandage of his right hand and proceeded to cut it without looking at her. Concentrated in the green of his eyes, she didn't see any pain in his expression, but she could see a flicker of regret in his gaze, before the strange hand came closer to her face and her nose was hit by the smell of the fresh blood.

* * *

><p>-Hey! Come here!- Mao was calling Yuki.<p>

-I'm sorry!- the young girl answered as politely as possible -Thank you for the ride- she said with a quick bow in Mao's direction before disappearing in the same direction her older sister had gone.

She saw Haru turning around a corner and followed suit. Yuki knew Haru was running in the direction of the weird, scary sound. Yuki was confused... she could hear that _voice_, so similar to the cry of a beast, even tough there were a lot of noise around her, being that the nightclubs' district. The the weirder of it all was that nobody else was reacting to the sound, like they couldn't hear it.

Yuki turned the same corner her sister had and saw Haru's back glowing white in the light of the moon. She breathed a sigh of relief.

-Thank goodness, why did you left me be...- she began to ask, but the sight of the man besides Haru made her stop. She had seen him somewhere else... Yes! He was the cello player from the park. He just looked different with the dark suit, like he was going to a funeral or something. Haru must have felt her gaze, because an instant later she turned around to meet Yuki's eyes. Haru's were crimson red. The same color as her wet lips. They were stained with... blood. -Haru nee...- was all Yuki could say, her back frozen in fear. Haru looked... mean, almost evil.

Without recognizing her sister, Haru turned her back to Yuki and offered the man her left arm. He seemed to know what that meant, because he hold her by the waist with his right arm, his left taking her gently by the arm and jumped high into the air, their shapes disappearing in the darkness.

She didn't know how, but she was sitting in the ground, her back against one of the walls in the alleyway, hugging her knees when she heard the sound of footsteps coming close to her, after what seemed like hours of solitude.

-Were those Haru and...?- David's voice asked in the darkness, but Yuki couldn't answer. She could only concentrate in the cold beads of sweat traveling down her forehead, temples and back and the sound only she could hear.

-Are you alright?- Yuki opened her eyes to look at the black haired man kneeling in front of her, gently touching her shoulder.

-Its growling- she said, her eyes wide and unseeing in the darkness, her pupils as big as they could be in fear

-What?- the gentle man asked, surprised by the words of the girl.

-What is it?... It sounds like a lion, but worst... what is it?- Yuki yelled, covering her ears to get out the sound from her head, but to no avail. She could still hear the terrible sound... the sound of a beast preparing to attack.

* * *

><p>The iron broke under its claws like paper, and only the well-trained instincts Machida had forged during years of street-fighting allowed him to roll out the way of the attack, but just barely. He rose up using the momentum of his movement and jumped between the boxes and barrels in the warehouse, to avoid another attack from the monster.<p>

-You... freak!- Machida whispered furiously, knowing it was useless since Forest couldn't understand him anymore, but needing the anger-release at the moment.

He could see from the corner he was hiding in, the barrels and boxes (far too heavy for a person to lift) flying in every direction like they weighed nothing more than feathers, crashing loudly against the floor. Taking advantage on his position, Machida aimed his gun for a spot in the monster's chest -Eat this!- he shouted and fired and the same time, the recoil of the discharge making him go backwards, his arms up. Thanks to that, the bullet didn't go to the exact place he wanted it to, but to his happiness, it did land on flesh, making the monster step backwards thanks to the force of the impact, a rivulet of blood traveling down its body from the wound in its shoulder.

But his little victory didn't last. The flesh in the shoulder of the monster appeared to be boiling, and Machida could hear the distinctive "clang" of metal falling to the ground. It was a silver-looking piece of metal and various specks of the same material and Machida noticed with dismay it was the bullet he had just fired. He had expected the bullet to make much more damage, but it seemed the body of this creatures was far more resistant than that of a human being. The boiling stopped and there were no signals of a wound in its shoulder.

The claws of the creature came down to the box shielding Machida and tossed it to a side, leaving the boy defenseless, cornered against the wall and a very heavy container.

-Shit!- he swore again, preparing his weapon again to shot, this time its skull, but when he pulled the trigger, nothing came, only a torrent of curses falling from his lips. He was already out of bullets. He felt anger and fear cursing through his body, stopping everything in his sight, with the sole exception of the beast in front of him, his glowing red eyes and white fang, shining under the artificial lights of the warehouse. The smell of blood hit him in the face, from the breath of the beast. It raised its claws and Machida found himself yet again in the borderline between life and death. The difference was this time he was all alone. He would die for sure, without knowing if his mother would survive or not, without joking with Yuki again. Without telling Haru that he loved he...

The claws fell in his direction and Machida closed his eyes and clenched his teeth, waiting for death to come and claim him. But yet again, the slice never came. He opened his eyes again, mustering all his willpower to do so, and he looked directly to the face of the beast, but it wasn't looking at him, instead, it was looking intently at the ceiling. A gust of wind pushed Machida further against the wall and he saw bat-like wings expanding from the beast's back. The monster didn't took a moment before flying up to the ceiling, tearing open a hole and disappearing in the darkness.

Machida could barely move his arms up to protect his head from the rubbish falling from the hole in the ceiling. Once everything settled, he raised his head and stood up shakily. -What... what the hell?- he asked, and the only answer he received was an angry roar from the beast above and the sound of something heavy smashing against metal. Something was happening on the ceiling. His gaze traveled all around him, not even knowing what he was looking for, until it stopped in Reimi's dead body. His body stopped shaking and he ran to the door from before, exiting the warehouse. At his left, movement catched his gaze and he followed the object. It was the monster. It was rushing forward, against a lonely, defenseless figure on the roof. The cello player.

-Watch out!- Machida shouted in warning, but it seemed useless. He saw his sister moving behind the young man, as if preparing to fight. The young man turned just in time, deflecting the strike of the claws with the cello case. The man used the force in his movement to kick the monster's leg, a sickening "crack" resounding in the silence. The monster fell on his a knee, roaring in pain and the man rotated once again, using one side of the cello case to hit the side of its head, sending it flying to the ground, where it crashed against the metallic wall of another warehouse, a dent curving the metal inwards.

But the creature wasn't going to endure much more humiliation. It shook its whole body like a dog would do and rushed to the wall, climbing up to get back on the roof. Once up, the beast attacked again, and a silver glint shined in the darkness. The dagger coming from the man's right hand flew directly to its target, but the monster turned half a second before the dagger came to its target, skillfully avoiding the attack. It extended its wings again, flying around the man to attack the lonely girl with inhuman speed.

-Haru!- Machida shouted, trying hard to warn his sister, but then again, the young man stopped the attack just in time. He sent a kick to the side of the beast and the monster tried to counterattack using its claws, but the man catched it mid-attack with surprising ease and used the force in the blow to return it to the monster, using the momentum, gravity and his own kick to send the monster flying towards the ground, where it smashed with a painful crashing sound. But there was no moment to cry on pain. The monster lifted yet agin and flew directly to Haru again, but the man was at her side, not a crease, nor a tear in his clothes an every single strand of hair still in place. -Wow...- Machida mumbled unconsciously in awe. The movements of both rivals were so fast, he had a lot of difficulty in keeping up his gaze with them.

The monster's attack was wild, unplanned, but the man's movements were elegant and efficient, without extravagance or useless blows, his hands moving in wide arches, just using all the strength in his rival against it, returning every single attack. This was the approach in weaponless combat Machida had fought for years to obtain, never coming close. But he reflected in what he was seeing. Machida had only fought against another teenagers and a handful of adults, all of them human. This man fougth against monsters, what made him all the more impressive.

The monster fell on the roof, tearing open five long holes, the muscles in his back moving oddly, like the tendons keeping them united had been broken. But just seconds later, they were back to normal. Like with Machida's bullet. It tried to attack again, but the man sent it flying towards he ground, and that time, the monster didn't try to climb up again. Machida saw it rising, his back dripping blood from the scratch on the concrete, but the skin boiled back to normal... slowly, this time. "Its losing strength" Machida tought, before the beast expanded its wings one last time to gain speed in his attack against a lonely figure in the ground.

Machida's mouth became dry when he recognized the figure -Haru!- he shouted at the top of his lungs, his legs running as fast as they could, but he knew it would be useless, but his voice seemed to have an effect on the girl. She raised her head, which had been lowered to the ground, as if she had fallen asleep while standing, and she revealed her eyes, glowing a ruby red in the moon-light. With her left hand she gripped the handle of the sword in her right and unsheathed it slowly, just as the monster was closing in. Her right hand was pressed against the tip of the bend, her blood flowing down the arteries-like grooves in the sword, before taking the word with both hands.

In the darkness, a silver streak glowed, the arc of her blade imitating the crescent moon, and the tip of her sword came to a halt at her left, with a ruby glow. The monster, now a shadow before Haru stood still as a statue. The "Pa-chin" of a sword being sheathed matched the lethal accuracy of Haru's movements, cold and mechanical. And with that sound, accompanied by the blow of the sea-breeze, the shadow fell to the ground, cut in two halves, blood splashing everywhere like a fountain, the already crystalized parts shattering like glass.

-Haru...- Machida whispered, only for him to listen her name, but it seemed she heard him anyway; her eyes losing their crimson glow, she fell on her knees, gripping the handle of the sword for dear life, resting her forehead against it. She began to cry, loudly. And the teenager couldn't find any word to console her, not even when the man jumped from the roof where he was, ready to attack again, and went to his sister to kneel at her side. She buried her face in his chest to cry from fear and pain.

* * *

><p>The situation was not the ideal, but they managed to collect some valuable data. Muta had put the corpse of the Shadowwalker in a watertight bag, along with some samples from Reimi's body for Julia to examine. She was bound to be excited, the investigation of these creatures being her life. But the most important piece of evidence was standing at the side of the van, a coffin-like box in his back. He looked just like the man in the antique looking photographs in "Jared's diary", and David couldn't stop the shudder that traveled down his spine from the feeling of traveling to the past. The man hadn't aged one single day since he was turned...<p>

-Are you the one who serves Haru?- David asked more for the sake of breaking the silence than the need to obtain confirmation, but the man didn't answer, he just gripped the strap in his shoulder tightly with his bandaged hand and continued looking at Haru's form, sitting in the ground, covered in a blanket Corbin have given her, shaking in sadness and fear. The man's own gaze looked sad... guilty, but David pushed those thoughts aside, not needing them for the mission. -Is she completely awakened?- David asked.

-Not yet- the young man mumbled, his thin lips barely moving, his gaze taking a relieved and yet lonely quality. David felt the weight of his responsibility crashing in his shoulders. Without th complete awakening of Haru, they could not fight to their fullest, but on a bright note, the fact that she could contact with this man, was a real achievement.

-Machida nii-chan!- Yuki's voice broke his chain of thoughts and he turned to see Naoko's younger daughter, running to the named boy's side. But the teen didn't bother to look at her.

-I couldn't help her this time either...- he mumbled and Yuki could hear him just because she was at his side, trying to force into his fist a piece of chocolate Renaldo Moon-san had given her to help with the shock.

But Machida wasn't paying attention to her, he was just thinking in his own uselessness. He was not a person to think before acting, and once again, this had led him to a dangerous situation.

David thought the teen was rather lucky to have survived to both his confrontations against the Shadowwalkers, what often took an emotionless warrior. Maybe Machida was...

But his line of tought was interrupted by the ringing of his cellphone. -What's wrong?- he asked after watching the ID in the phone's screen. Julia delivered some terrible and unexpected news. Naoko's body had been transported from the ICU to Kardena Base, presumably, and it was obvious not under her orders, nor the orders of any member of her family, all of them being with David. The military trucks convoy was a very good lead to arrive this conclusions.

-Their investigation in the High School incident the other night must have led them to...- But David was already shutting off the phone, his teeth clenching in anger. Naoko was in danger because of him. He should have known better than to bring the woman to a regular hospital, rather than Julia's clinic. But he had taken the right choice, knowing the clinic lacked the necessary equipment to save Naoko's life. But he had to go and get his guard down, not remembering the american army power and intelligence.

-We need a plan- he mumbled to himself, before going to both Naoko's children to explain quickly the situation to them. They deserved to know.

-Mother?- Haru's voice raised in the silence, waking up from the daze she was in -Why... why mom?- she asked yet again.

-We don't know. Julia just saw it happening- was David's cold answer.

-She just watched and didn't do anything?- Machida raised his voice in anger and tried to take the flaps of David's suit, but the man was faster and took the teens hand, returning it to its place, near the boy's hips.

-If they know about of existence, they will be glued to our back- David said to justify their actions. And they had already the army suspecting them. The information about the attack at Omoro was enough to prove it. One of the precepts for the Red Shield was to remain a secret for the world, especially to the Shadowwalkers and all their allies.

-What're you going to do to help my mom?- Machida asked, his tone of voice more low and dangerous. Calm anger.

-The very best I can- David answered truthfully, finally releasing Machida's wrists to turn and see Haru. The girl was standing up, with the help of the blonde man, looking fragile. -If my guess is right, there will be Shadowwalkers where they took Naoko. I'll need your help- he said, trying to convince her to come, but she needed no conviction. Her mother was in danger. She tightened her grip on the blanket, snuggling more into it, in search of warmth. She turned her gaze to look at her older brother, but he refused to look at her eyes and Haru's heart fell to the ground.

-All right, I'll do it- she said, unconsciously gripping the man's normal hand in search of comfort. She said it almost laughing, in a way someone who had given up would do.

-David- was the only word the man named "Muta" said to the blonde agent and he nodded. Without words, Haru understood she had to go into the vehicle and began walking towards it, the cellist just behind her. David turned to look at Naoko's children.

-You too. If the police pick you up, you will blow our cover-

-Machida nii...- Yuki began, but Machida shook his head.

-I know- he answered shortly before walking towards his motorcycle. Yuki began to follow him, but turned back, running to the side of the cellist. As if reading her mind, he stopped walking and waited for her to come.

-Uhm...- she said end the man turned to give her all his attention at the moment -Thank you. You were the one who protected my sister, right?- she asked, her eyes bright in sincerity.

-No...- he whispered after Yuki left, jumping to the back of her brother's bike, but David could tell it was not an answer to the girl's question more than a self-berating words to a mistake made in the past.

* * *

><p>Oh, and since nobody said a word against the length of the fic in general, I take it as the few who read this enjoy it, and I'm extremely happy because of that. Thanks a lot for reading this! I love you!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: Beyond the dark forest

Hi again! Sorry about the short chapter but I feel like dropping the towel right now. I lost all the files of this story (thanks to a virus in my mother's office's computer) and I have to rewrite everything. So If it doesn't make much sense, I'm very sorry, but if I stop now, I would be a hypocrite (for not following my own advice). Well, no more of my boring life, get on with what you came and enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Beyond the dark forest<p>

In the southern part of the country the sky in October has the same color than the sky in July. The sun the against the head of the reporter, who felt his brain frying under the heat of his hair. -Sheesh... you can't tell its october...- the man said before pulling down the zipper of his vest to cool down before heading towards the main entrance of Naha University.

He had been wanting to find information, but this time, it just wouldn't appear, not a single lead to write the story. 'Til now, the only he could get was the declaration from the City Police, talking about the USA army's refusal to cooperate and the claim of the public was the police bowe down their heads far too much in front of the army. Well, that was one of the main issues. Usually, when something happened in Okinawa, the army took a "cooling-period" to let things settle and then, they would turn the suspect over. It had happened few times in the past, with the over-than-thirty years of stay in Japan. But this time they weren't giving the suspect nor they were sharing information. Everything was "closed" to the Japan citizens and that was setting their nerves on edge. And the worst was the attention they were getting from the media, what made this story of high interest and gave great rewards to the first one getting the information.

-This won't keep diplomacy for too long- Okamura muttered under his breath, knowing first hand what everything meant for the okinawan citizens. Being born in Okinawa was the same as feeling far from Japan and near the USA. The army gave them a sense of protection and power unlike any other country had and, having their thrust betrayed by not handing the suspect and keeping the body of the victim. -What the heck am I doing here?- He felt extremely frustrated by swimming against the current of the okinawan's feelings and driving from place to place to get the information he wanted. His last "lead" took him to this place.

Showing his press ID, they let him pass to the Research Labs. He had been there at least twice, for information about other murders, but this time, it wasn't the same. -Hello, it's me, Okamura- he said, knocking the door of the lab, and he walked inside the room, not waiting for the answer.

-Oh, you again? what do you want?- a middle-aged man asked from his place in the desk at the back of the lab, half-hidden by a mountain of books and papers, without raising his bespectacled gaze to Okamura.

-C'mon Professor, don't be like that- the reporter whined, sitting down the only sofa in the lab -Let's chat for a little... about the recent murder cases- The older man didn't pay attention to Okamura, but he didn't give up -You know, the one where the victim's throat was cut and the body drained of all its blood- the reporter said with his better convincing voice -You did the autopsy, didn't you Professor?-

-Well, what if I did?- the middle-aged man finally asked, slamming his pen on the desk. Okamura smirked secretly, knowing those were the right words to get his attention. The man, an authority in the human body was not only known because of that, but because he was the one who did almost all the forensic job for the city. As a crime reporter, Okamura had found him more than a couple of times and interviewed him before. That had made them acquaintances, they like it or not.

-I just tought about how people will react if I were to say the murderer of Koza High School's case was a vampire-

-I was called in by the police to perform the autopsy investigation on the army's soldier's victim- the professor took off his glasses to clean them before continuing -But the army barged in during the process and took the body. I couldn't finish the investigation- Okamura saw the dangerous glint in his eyes and used the man's anger for his purposes.

-And the victim's body has been kept in the base since then-

-Yes!- the man slammed his fist in the paper-covered desk, his eyes flaming in rage -I was so angry- _was?_, Okamura asked in his mind -I took photos of the ones who took the body- That raised the reporter's curiosity, who eyed some pictures between the papers on the professor desk. He must have taken them secretly, with the lab's camera. A pretty bold move if you asked him, especially against the USA army.

-I'd love to see them- Okamura said and the professor followed his gaze to the photos on his desk and shoved them further in between the papers hiding them.

-You can't expect me to show them to an outsider- He said in a flat tone, before raising from his chair and going to the table near the window where a hot water pot was. -Coffee?- he asked, raising a porcelain cup in Okamura's direction.

-Uh... yeah- the reporter said, catching on with the professor's strategy and walked near the paper-covered desk -Don't you think they have been overstepping their boundaries lately?- he asked almost casually.

-Even so, it's not like we can say anything. Our voices won't reach the other side of the fence. Okinawa had been like this since ever- the professor answered, his back to Okamura while busying himself with the coffee cups. The reporter took advantage on his "kindness" and opened up the folder on the professor's desk to pull out a little pack of photos. Unable to resist, he flipped the bunch to check the images. His photographer side was laughing hard at the way they were taken. Some were out of focus, while others had the subjects of the shots cut off by the edge. But his "detective/reporter" side was strongly fascinated; the photos depicted several men in full-body bacterial-protection gear transporting metal containers with biohazard symbols on them. Wasn't that much trouble for transporting the remains of a corpse? -It isn't the only body the army had taken in the phantom attack cases...- the professor said, his back stiff. But Okamura already knew that. This was turning into an extraordinary story.

* * *

><p>The sun was shinning through the cream coloured curtains of Julia's clinic, highlighting the porcelain tone of Haru's skin and her chocolate-colored hair. But the girl wasn't thinking about the beautiful day outside. She was thinking in what she had to do. Back in her old life, she would have been outside, probably in the school fields, watching Hiromi playing lacrosse. It was one of the things she enjoyed the most; the feeling of the grass under her legs and fingers, the wind softly moving her hair, the sun warming he skin... Sometimes she would let herself fall on her back and imagine she had wings and she could fly, everything stopping around her, time and space disappearing in her mind.<p>

But her life had given a U-turn, or better said, everything was upside-down. She hadn't heard a thing about Naoko since three days ago. she wasn't living like a normal high-school girl anymore, and that was the most frightening of all. She didn't know where to go from there. There was no routine to go back. There was no floor to stand up and she was afraid of flying. She was afraid of falling down.

Wringing her hands in her lap, sitting in one of the beds in the second floor of the clinic, she tought about the things she would have to do in the near future. They would ask her to fight again and that frightened mora than whatever other thing she could do. But for Naoko... To help her mother, she wouldn't hesitate.

-Are you going to help me?- she asked, raising her head to look at the man who had silently stood by her side since her mother was taken. He was leaning against a wall, staring at her with his strange green eyes, but in no way that was making her uncomfortable. It was like she had been used for him to watch her. And maybe, it was the true.

-I would never let you fight alone- he said after a couple of seconds, like he was thinking in the correct way to answer her. There seemed to be an enormous amount of passion and sincerity underneath his cold voice, and since she was looking directly at them, Haru could see the same emotions flashing in his eyes, before falling again in the same blank gaze they were ever. But the short-lived glow in them made her feel immediately comforted.

-Thank you- she still didn't know what kind of person he was, or why he was helping her, but the fact that he knew more about her than she did, gave her a good lead. He came from his past, and maybe she was someone important for him. That alone made her trust him with her life. -Uhm...- she said a few moments before lifting herself from the bed -I need to go outside for fresh air- she didn't know why she needed to tell him everything, but seemed the most natural as she passed in front of him, his gaze still on her, to exit by the door.

Haru walked up-stairs, 'til she was in the very roof of the clinic. She liked the fresh air there, allowing her to think beyond all her worries, the light of the sun filling her with hope. It had always been like that, since the day she was "born" into the family. Naoko would assure her everything was going to be alright, just like the sun always came up again the next day. And she wanted hard to believe it...

-Machida-nii...- Yuki's voice came from the other side of the bend and Haru stood where she was, not wanting to disturb their peace -Do you think mom's alri...?-

-Of course she is- Machida interrupted Yuki with an angry tone, but then he sighed and continued -She is mom after all. when had you seen something bringing her down?- His voice sounded like he was trying hard to be cheery, but neither Yuki nor Haru would believe him.

-It had been already three days- Yuki said matter-of-factly and heavy silence fell on the three of them -Machida-nii... you think... David would tell us a clue to know where mom is? That way we could go and get her by ourselves- Yuki's voice sounded enthusiastic and optimistic, and if it weren't for the fac that monsters were involved, Haru would think they could get on with her plan -We can even tell Haru-nee to help us...-

-No- Machida cut her and Haru could hear the sound of his fist hitting against the floor -She's different from us-

As is that was all the explanation he needed to give, the silence came again and Yuki let her eyes wander around the scenery af the now very familiar clinic. After the events in the warehouse, David and the others had not let them return to home or go to school. They were living in the building. Something dark caught her eyes just in the other side of the bend and she once her mind focused on it, she knew it was the edge of Haru's uniform skirt -Haru-nee- the girl sai and Machida's head snapped up, just to see his sister walking far from them. Surely, she must had heard him talk about her. He stood up and went back to the building, his nerves strained enough to bear recrimination from Haru -Machida-nii, where are you going?- Yuki's voice sounded at his back, still sitting on the floor but he didn't stop.

-I'm going to the bathroom- he said the first thing to come to his mind, just to get far from there. After leaving Haru down so many times, how could he still wait for her to forgive him?

* * *

><p>-Yoshioka Naoko had been missing since three days ago- David said to the phone, talking with the head of Red Shield. He had been like that for three days, searching desperately for help, even tough he would never admit it. Julia could smile at that if it weren't for the situation they were in. -I know. We will need reinforcements to continue the infiltration operation- a short pause followed his words and Julia could see his shoulders dropping. Whatever the Chief said, it wasn't good -I see. We will organize something on our account- There was no way to hide the defeat in his voice -Haru?- his tone was so surprised, it made Julia lift her head to watch him again -She is calmed. There had been not repeats of Vietnam's incident, even after she handed the Shadowwalker. It's highly probable she will continue to work normally, but her fake family had been involved in this events...- Julia knew he was trying to convince the Chief to offer help, but the pause after that made his tone defeated again -Understood. We will give priority to the register's recovering- after that he shut off his phone, with a sigh.<p>

-What did they say?- Julia asked, still in her place on the desk.

-There will be no reinforcements for the infiltration operation- he said even tough she would've known by now.

-That's foolish. There's a possibility we reach "it"- she said, gaining David's attention, who smiled inwardly at her perseverance.

-We will do it ourselves. Just after we know the location we will move. Is there a word from Muta?- he asked finally, just to get back on the track.

-Thing had been hard for him- Julia answered, smiling just slightly -It seems that, even in the USA army, the knowledge of this actions is restricted to just a few people-

-They were scared after I attacked the Shadowwalker- David said, knowing how true that was. The public didn't know about the secret operations of the army, and they knew even less of their "ghost group". The fact that someone could survive a Shadowwalker attack was proof enough their intelligence service wasn't at its fullest. But David's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a drawer sliding open and he turned to see Julia extracting some papers from the desk.

-There's a record here that worries me- Julia said, giving the man a thin book.

-A record?- he asked, already opening the book to look at its images.

-Yes, there's a record of a DNA sequence been given to USA military base in Okinawa.

-DNA sequence?- he asked, his hand stopping in one of the pages. It had the word "Yanbaru" in huge letters, images from animals and buildings surrounding it -Why would they need it?-

-It was given to a place called "Natural Protection Center"- David had heard the name before.

-Yanbaru it's an american military complex created mostly for the japanese people to preserve the unique environment of Yanbaru zone.

-The kind of place often used for exhibitions and excursions- Julia looked slightly bored -It's basically an office, a lab and an observation room- she raised her head to look at him in the eye again -Don't you think its weird that they make genetic investigation there?- And finally every piece of the puzzle fell on its place in David's head.

-Shadowwalkers- was the only he had to say to make himself understood and Julia nodded.

-Probably-

* * *

><p>-The bodies were taken?- David was talking by phone again that afternoon, in the same office with Julia. This time, he was talking to Muta.<p>

-Yes- Muta's gruff voice could be heard in the speaker of the phone, for the woman to listen too -the school teacher from Chicky's first night and the ones of the other murders- David was about to ask him what did he mean by "Chicky", but before he got the opportunity, Toto's voice came from the device.

-The USA army took them all from the Naha University forensic lab-

-And Naoko is one of them- David intended to ask, but since he already knew the answer, it was more of a statement.

-Probably- Toto's voice

-Let me talk Chicken-head... Anyway, it seems they were transported to Yanbaru-

-Who are you calling chicken, Oversized Pork Bun?- Toto asked and David could say a fight was going to take place.

-Stop, you two...- he said in a cold voice that created a silence in the room -So it's Yanbaru- he said, to get his point across.

-Yeah, it fits with the records you sent me before- Muta this time -I'll investigate-

-Yes, thank you both- David said before finishing the call.

-That's what I thought- was Julia's only commentary of the phone call -Is Naoko there?-

-Probably- was yet again, the only answer, and it was the only lead too.

* * *

><p>Haru was sitting besides Yuki, with her head against her knees, hugging her legs. Her younger sister was trying to do all she could to make Haru feel better, but since she didn't knew what had really happened, she couldn't do much more. Right now, she only felt annoyed. Did they really think she was so... childish, not to be able to bear whatever had happened? She was a member of the same family and she deserved to know, didn't she? But well, right now the one who needed help was her sister. She was going to say something, but the door opened before she could even open her mouth and David walked outside the clinic, Julia following him.<p>

-We know where Naoko is located- he said down to Haru, who raised her head so fast her neck crunched.

-Mom? where?- she had been hoping to get good news, but the sober expression in David's face told her something was very wrong.

-She was taken to the Yanbaru Natural Conservation Center-

-It's a research institute created by the USA army to protect and study the environment and life from the Yanbaru zone, but civilians can use it too- Julia explained, once it was clear David wasn't going to say more.

-Wa... why there?- Haru asked the adults and they exchanged glances, just to know how much information they could share with the girls.

-It must be a front- Julia said at last after few seconds -They disguise the facility as an environment protection institute, but they are bringing a lot of DNA sequencing devices. That doesn't seem natural-

-Muta was able to determine that the bodies from the Shadowwalker's attacks were taken to Yanbaru. The Conservation Center is the only facility in the area where the army had been seen coming and going, so is presumable that Naoko is there- "And the Shadowwalkers too" Haru tought David would say, but he didn't. -We will leave tonight. You, Humbert and me will be the only ones needed. Muta and Toto are already there. Got it?- he asked at last and Haru hesitantly rose to her feet, with the help of Humbert, who appeared out of nowhere.

-Yes...- she said in a little voice and nodded stiffly.

-Wait a minute!- Machida's angry shout could be heard from the stairs and not even two seconds passed when he appeared running into the roof -Are you planing to going off without us?- he shouted at David's face, but the man's expression didn't change.

-Machida-nii!- Yuki protested, pulling the boy's sleeve -Stop it! David-san is going to help mom!-

-That's what I'm saying- Machida shouted to Yuki, looking at her -She's our mother! When did I agree to just sit and wait?- Machida brushed his sister away and turned to glare at the man, ut David still stood with his cold expression -You will take us with you- the boy demanded.

-You will only get in the way-

-We won't!- Machida shouted again, his temper lost long before.

-You need to learn you place in the world-

-Then teach me!- Machida taunted the man, falling in a fighting stance. Then he threw his fist directly to David's face, but the perfectly aimed shot, coming straight to David's chin was stopped short by the man's hand. When the boy pulled his fist back, he received a painful punch in his flank, before David kicked his legs out from underneath him, making the boy fall straight to the ground.

-Machida!- -Machida nii-chan!- were the twin shouts he heard from his sisters and he opened his eyes to look at them, running straight to him, but they stopped once he sent them a glare and shouted at them.

-Keep your mouths shut!- Then he lifted himself from the ground, rubbing his side, where David's foot had landed and sent a feral smile in David's direction -Weren't you going to teach me my place in the world?- he taunted again, preparing himself for the attack.

-With pleasure- the man answered, tossing his jacket and gun to Julia, who seemed resigned.

-Are you serious?- she asked, concerned by Machida's safety.

-If I'm not serious he won't learn anything- he said, rolling his sleeves up his elbows.

Even tough he hardly could blame the boy for what he wanted to do, David was right. Machida and Yuki there would only be a nuisance and an obstacle. He wouldn't even take Haru if it weren't for the fact she was the only one who could fight the Shadowwalkers. David avoided the next punches, moving his head just out the way, allowing the boy to hit only air.

In Haru's vision, it was just like the time before. She could see clearly the same pattern of movements in this fight as in the one at the beach, when Machida attacked Humbert, just to look like a total fool. The boy had always prided himself in being able to fight head on and never lose a fight, even against adults, but this was far much different. This time, he was fighting people who had done the impossible, surviving a confrontation against Shadowwalkers, and even tough Machida himself had survived the same, he wasn't in the same level both men were. He was undisciplined and... raw...

Just then, David reached the conclusion he had played with the boy just enough for him to waste his energy and went into offensive. All it took was one single punch, direct to his gu, causing all the air in the boy's lungs to blow out. Machida fell on his knees and hands, gasping for air, but the hovering figure of the man over him was too much for him to take and he darted up -Do you think its over?- he wheezed at the man and tried to attack again, this time using the same technic David had used before to make him fall, but the man just moved his leg to avoid the movement and Machida missed his target. The foot fell again and Machida had just enough time to block the heel with his crossed arms, but it went instead to his shoulder. As the boy was gasping again, David took him by the shoulders and kneeled his gut again and again. To finish the fight, a kick sent the boy flying off the ground sideways, and if it weren't or the wire screen surrounding the clinic's roof, he surely would've fallen to his death.

-This is the world we live in. This is not a place for yankees like you- David said before walking to the door of the stairs-cube -Let's go, Haru- he ordered before Julia handed him his jacket and gun and went inside the building, followed by Julia, while Humbert stood just outside, waiting for her. But the girl couldn't move.

-Haru...- Machida's broken voice brought her out the trance she was in and she gave him her back.

-Stay here- she ordered, trying hard to sound authoritarian -Stay here and wait with Yuki-

-What are you...?- Machida was protesting and Haru couldn't stand it anymore.

-You'll just be in the way, like David said. You can do nothing!- she half-shouted, tears streaming down her face, but only Humbert could see them. She wished so badly her brother could stay by his side, but she couldn't involve heer family anymore than it already was. She was going to bring her mother home -Just wait...- she whispered, before reaching the stairs, where Humbert's hand was waiting for her, a white handkerchief offered to clean her tears. She took it gratefully and wiped her face. She could still feel her sibling's reproaching glares in her back.

-So... I'm useless- Machida said, falling to his knees and Yuki rushed to his side to support him.

-That is not true- she said, but Machida pulled his arm out of Yuki's grasp and let himself fall back to the ground -Haru nee-chan doesn't want to put you in danger- she tried to defend, but it only flared Machida's temper.

-I know it!- he shouted to his sister, rolling to his side to not look at her. He had hurt them too much... -That's why it hurts...- he said in a whisper, but Yuki could hear him anyway -I can't protect what I love when it really matters... I'm useless... I can do nothing...- the girl didn't knew what to say, so she just fell sitting by his side, hearing how the teen reproached himself -Damn...-

* * *

><p>At night, the forest seems denser, no light being able to enter the roof of leaves. The only source of light, since the moon couldn't be seen from above, was the artificial illumination from the headlights of David's car. Haru would enjoy the scenery if it weren't for the fact the situation she was in was far from ideal. Right now, the only she could do to keep herself from screaming in anxiety was clutching Humbert's healthy hand tightly. The young man didn't seem to mind, and in fact, he had given her a little smile before looking back at the front. That made Haru's heart to skip a beat.<p>

David's car stopped just in front of another vehicle, where two men Haru recognized as Muta and Toto were making signals to them. David got out the car and Haru was going to open her door when Humbert beat her to it. -Thank you- she said taking his offered hand inhaling the clear, cool scent of the forest night. She looked around searching for David and found him walking near the rear of Muta's truck.

-You brought the weapons?- she heard him David ask, as she was getting near them.

-Right here- Muta answered, opening the doors. Haru could spy over David's shoulder the inside of the vehicle and was left breathless. It was arranged like a supermarket aisle, but instead of consumables, but weapons in all shapes and sizes and David picked a long one.

-This will do- he muttered, testing the weight and mobility of the gun.

-That's all? It won't kill a Shadowwalker!- The man named Toto protested but David brushed him aside.

-I won't be the one hunting them- David said, sending a look in her direction. Haru blushed and hurried back to Humbert's side.

-Will you be okay?- Muta's gruff voice asked behind her, and David's answer made the weight of their mission crash back on Haru.

-We have no other choice-

Humbert had opened the trunk of the car by the time she reached him, and was waiting for her, the strap of his cello case in his bandaged hand. Haru couldn't help but notice he was moving as if nothing was happening, even tough they were on a very dangerous mission, and wondered how he has gotten his jacket back, since he was dressed once again in his light suit. It seemed everything was back the way it was days ago, the night of the incident in her school. She was wearing her uniform again, and everything seemed surreal. But before she could het dizzier by this, Humbert's good hand offered something and she focused her attention on it.

-What's this?- she asked and he smiled. He seemed to be doing it more frequently since the day she met him.

-A package for you- he answered.

Haru opened the wrapped ball to find a giant-sized onigiri. She turned to watch him, one eyebrow raised in confusion.

-Is this from you?- she asked the man, feeling confused. He looked more like a man of small portions of food and tea.

-No- he answered slightly curtly, amused by the tought.

It was then that Haru saw the note on a piece of paper, inside the wrapping. "Do your best" it said, and Haru sniffed, touched by her sibling's concern. -Machida... Yuki...- she whispered. Now she wished to be home soon, just to thank them for it. But right now, all she could do to show her gratitude was eating the entire onigiri. "Thank you" she tought, munching the rice ball in her hands. Eating meant to gain energy from the food, and since the foo came from her siblings, then that meant they were sharing their energy with her. She was not alone.

Her face was sprinkled with grains of rice when she turned and gave just one order to the man -My sword, Humbert- she ordered, but her eyes were pleading, and the man nodded before opening the cello case and extracting the katana from it. The weight of the weapon was reassuring... real in this world of changes and Haru smirked. She was about to fight. And this time, she planned to win.

* * *

><p>Well, how do you like it? Machida got punched yet again! This is where the story begins to branch out from Blood+, and before you try and take off my eyes, next chapter we will have a character death, so if you don't want to read it (it will be rather gorey) just skip it and see you in two weeks! Thanks for reading! (bows)<p> 


	6. Chapter 6: Mother's hands

I'm so, so, so sorry about the delay, but as I said before, I can only update when my computer allows me and yesterday was a bad day. But to make up, I made this chapter especially long, for the ones who will read it. Just before I forget it, this is the sixth chapter. If you didn't read the past chapter, because there were still five, return to the last one, I erased the pilot (that's why the numbers now coincide).

Now, another thing: I'm NOT anti-USAmericans. I don't know how the politics of Okinawa work, and in those two affairs, I'm exclusively using the opinions in the Blood+ books. None of this is mine, and if you feel offended by this, just remember your reader rights: You can close this window anytime you want. You don't have the obligation to read this if you don't want.

**WARNING: A very, very gory chapter, full of blood and explosions. If you still want to read it, it's on your own risk. Also, there's character death (an explicit one), so... if you think you will not be able to stand it, see you in next chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Mother's hands<p>

-Please, it's not like I'm being difficult- Van Argeno was quite enjoying himself comparing both the army officers as they scowled at him and twitched in unison.

-You were the ones who created Delta67- the one of the higher rank said, making Van Argeno's right eyebrow to twitch in annoyance. He was right about that. But what he wasn't taking on account it was them were the ones using it, the Cinq-Fleches laboratory having sold them the experimental drug. But they didn't think about that, searching for a person to incriminate for they mistakes.

-"When using this product, please pay strict attention to the warnings listed", I'm pretty sure that was on the label in each bag- Van said, his cold tones making the officials stiffen in anger.

-You wouldn't dare...- the one who had been silent said, tired about the things the man sitting on the sofa had brought with him. Amidst them was the drug, Delta67, as it was called, that was supposed to create a new kind of soldiers, stronger and more resistant, but everything about the experiments had been a failure. And there was his "happy-go-lucky" attitude and all the un-discipline around him that had all people in Kardena Base (even the ones not aware of the real problem) anxious and tense.

-You know?, this was because you let a "kitten" escape from Yanbaru- he explained to the soldiers like it was the most natural thing in the world. Van knew the chemical was still in developmental state, and therefore should be considered hazardous. That was the main reason he had brought it to the american army base, so it could act as a monitor. And since there were no specialized scientists in this area in the USA army, mistakes were to be expected. -That's why I came here, as an advisor- he said, partly thinking out loud, partly really to them -And as advisor, I recommend in "clean-up" actions. It would be... a waste, to lose everything because of a single mistake...- he said, making both of the officers to squirm under his sight. The two "kittens" that escaped were forgiven, since they had been source of investigation for Van, but the others, the ones free in Yanbaru were unforgivable; they could bring down the entire Cinq Fleches empire in the blink of the eye.

The disappearance of one of the "kittens" were the main source of curiosity for the man, since no news were on the press about a monster found in the middle of the city. So, the only way that could had happened was for the samurai man to have appeared again. A member of a clandestine organization. And if that was the case, the best they could do was to destroy the center of the current operations and all the information reunited there. It would be easy to be infiltrated.

-So... the best you can do is to put Option D into effect- Van said, causing both men to gasp, despite their training.

-And leave Yanbaru a crater?- the higher rank officer asked alarmed.

-Think of this as... returning it to the jungle- Van chuckled.

-The uproar this will cause...- the other man muttered.

-This way the damage will be limited to the investigation center. I don't think you will want Okinawa to be infested by "kittens"-

-Hn- the higher rank officer growled, but knowing the bespectacled man was right, gave a sigh of defeat -Alright...-

* * *

><p>It was af if the time had stopped moving. Machida glanced at the clock hanging in the wall and cringed. He had tought they had been there for at least three hours, but there had passed roughly one. Trying to will the time to go faster, Machida had been sitting on the sofa, clenching and unclenching his fists, walking from one place to the other... anything...<p>

-I wonder if Haru-nee found Mom yet...- Yuki's voice sounded slightly depressed.

-Who knows?- was the blunt answer from Machida, cutting off Yuki's question. they had been sitting in the sofa together, looking at the clock and this repetitive exchange between them had begun to sound like a broken record.

-When Mom is back, we will return to the life we had before, won't we?- And when Machida didn't answer, Yuki knew what that meant -I... I need to return a book I borrowed from the library... and I didn't tell Hiromi-chan and her family where I was going when I left...-

-Everything will go back to normal- Machida's voice interrupted her sad rant and she turned to look at him, but he wasn't watching her, but the floor in an expression of extreme concentration, like his words would make it happen, just by saying them -I promise it... everything will be alright-

By then, Yuki couldn't hold her tears for more, the stress of the last week catching up with her -Why did all this had to happen...?- she wondered, her voice breaking, so Machida patted her back rather awkwardly, intent in comforting her.

-I don't know- he answered as truthfully as he could -Ever since those... Shadowwalker things showed up, everything went down the drain-

And even tough he had lived through everything, all of that had seemed un-real to Machida. His body remembered the grip of the fear and certain death he had experimented every single time he had encountered those creatures part human, part cat and part bat. But his conscious mind couldn't believe they really existed in the world where he lived and played and chatted and fought. Everything was real, less them. They couldn't be real... humans... couldn't turn...

-What did you say?- Julia's half-yell startled them both, and Machida leaned forward to see her slender form beyond the door of the waiting room, talking by phone. Neither of them had ever hear her speaking with her calm voice, so it made her shriek more frightening that it would be.

-What's wrong?- until hearing her voice, Machida hadn't noticed his sister was already on the door, talking to the woman while she took her cellphone back to her pocket. He nearly ran to be behind his sister, in a rather useless gesture of protection.

-They had initiated Option D...- Julia said in english, biting her lower lip in anxiousness.

-Option D?- Machida asked, confused by the words.

It was then that Julia really acknowledged their presence by the door, and her face went pale at what she had shared with them, but she couldn't go back on her words, and they deserved to know anyway.

-The... the USA army is planing to drop a bomb on Yanbaru in less that three hours- she said, as calmly as she could, but her words didn't fell on calm ears. Machida was speechless. It was all and OK that Okinawa was partly dependant of USA, and everything, but it wasn't reason for them to destroy it like a set of a movie, was it?

-And... they know it?- Yuki asked, her face showing a worry greater than her years. It wasn't necessary for her to tell who "they" were. Her words caused the woman to fall back on her chair, all her strength lost at the moment.

-No... the transmissions are jammed and the highway is full at this hour, we could never make it on time- But it was the inclusive pronoun that she said what put Machida's brain back on track.

-My motorcycle is parked back... you haven't moved it, had you?- he asked, already moving to the back door of the clinic, and Julia didn't take more than a second to know what he was thinking.

-You can't!- she shouted at the teen, feeling the situation getting out her hands.

-A bike won't get struck in traffic- he argued back, surprisingly calm and collected.

-No... It's too dangerous! If you don't make it in time...- she was trying her hardest, but the fight felt lost.

-If I go now, I will make it- he declared assertively and confidently, even tough a note of impatience could be heard in his voice -It's the only thing only I can do-

She knew it wasn't only for the sake of his confidence, even tough it had a lot to do with it. He knew he could make it, and he was the only hope they had of saving the others. It was right, he was, at the moment, their only hope and choice -Please, hurry- she whispered and lowered her head, so she didn't saw him nodding and running to the back, only heard his voice and the sound of the door slamming behind him.

-Take care of Yuki... and Yuki, I will bring back Mom and Haru-

* * *

><p>The elevator stopped moving and the doors opened. Humbert moved to the front of her, but it was already too late, she had seen something that made her hold her breath. A man lying on the floor. His white robe was stained in the back with blood, and from the rip in the cloth she could see something that looked like raw meat. The tought made her stomach churn in sickness.<p>

-He's dead- David's voice said behind the barrier of Humbert's body. -It's safe, hurry!- David said after checking their surroundings, gun in hand and the young man took her hand to guide her as far as he could from the corpse, for what Haru was grateful. Her knees felt like giving up on her at any time.

In the next hallway, there was what appeared like a security station. It had a wall made completely of glass (which let see what looked like a hospital room, with several beds) and another wall full of monitors and computers, but they seemed to be dead, their screens showing nothing but gray and static. This place was definitely different to what they had seen before. The ground floor of the building seemed like a small museum after-hours; it had several stuffed animals, tropical plants and the front desk, not a single light to be seen or person in there to push them out them. But that was when they saw the elevator and entered the under-ground structure of the building. This time, it seemed like a military base.

Every wall was white, like in a hospital. David moved inside like he had memorized the map Toto had given him before. -Why... why was the man dead?- Haru asked more for the sake of hearing some noise in that claustrophobic environment than because she wanted to know.

-I know what happened- David answered curtly, like he had not time to silly questions and Haru closed her lips tightly, feeling Humbert's hand closing around hers, in a comforting gesture. He had not let go of her hand since the moment they had entered the building, as if afraid of loosing her.

After walking a little more, they found another door, this time it had a keypad, and tough David didn't have the code, he had an ID card, given by Muta that could break any code, if all the movies she had seen said the truth. He opened it, sliding the card in the correct aperture and when it opened outward, Haru's thoughts disappeared completely.

Everything, every wall and all the floor, every furnishing and all the bumps lying on the floor, all was painted with the same, red color. Haru's mind took a couple of seconds more to identify what she had seen as bumps from behind David's shoulders, was in fact the bodies where the red paint... blood, came from. If she had been horrified by the sight of the man with a single wound in his back near the elevator, now she was... he mind was completely frozen, but a single tought was replaying in her brain "He was lucky". And indeed, it looked like he was, for being able to escape and not see what had happened to his co-workers. Before closing her eyes, she knew she had seen... dismembered bodies, heads, _guts_... -Ho... horrible!- her voice sounded strangled and she felt like she was going to get sick, but she knew she would never get accustomed to see human death.

She turned around from the vicious scene and her shoulders hit something hard, and whatever it was, hugged her softly -Easy... I'm sorry you had to see this...- a smooth and gentle voice said to her and she looked up to see Humbert's eyes, looking straight to her in worry, his arms tightening around her. She remembered where she was and why she was there and focus returned to her pupils, thoughts to her mind. The way he looked, around the scene behind the door, with something between indifference and the lost gaze of memories, reassured her and she knew instinctively he had comforted her this way before. She nodded to herself, now focused in her mission, and let go of Humbert's embrace to walk behind David, between the corpses, Humbert's arm protectively around her shoulders, partly shielding her form the vision.

They reached a desk in the same room, where David began typing something in the laptop on the top of it. The screen lit, and almost instantly showed images David's body didn't allowed to see completely, so she let her gaze wander around the room, carefully dodging the vision of the floor. The walls seemed to be lined by all sorts of mechanical devices and what seemed computers, but not the ones she knew from school. Her anxiousness began to increase, when she didn't see a single clue of her mother's whereabouts.

-Where's mom?- she asked, when her feelings reached their peak.

-That's what I'm looking for- he answered without raising his head from the laptop. His fingers hit the keys mercilessly and his eyes darted from one archive to the other, until he found something he had not been expecting. He opened it and extracted a Memory Card form his cellphone, to get a copy of whatever he had found.

-Did you learn something?- Haru asked, leaning as far as she could to look over the man's shoulders.

-It seems the american army has been creating Shadowwalkers here- he said, not startled by the proximity of the girl, but she was when he turned his head to look at her and she almost fell on her back, if not for Humbert's hand still supporting her.

-Creating?- she asked bewildered -those... monsters?- she seemed at lost of words to describe them, but David tought that was the best way to describe them.

-Why... why do they do that?- she asked, now knowing both the Shadowwalkers she had met were born here. She could only tought of the people dying in the claws of those beasts.

-Before the Vietnam war, the appearances of Shadowwalkers were few and far one from the other, but since the war, there had been more and more, across the world, always in the place of an international conflict with USA involved- he seemed in need to explain it, but Haru wasn't paying attention to this. What she wanted to know was where her mother as and how to get her out of there. But she didn't have the nerve to ask that, knowing the information there was important not only for David, but for his entire corporation. And her. Because somehow, she didn't want to know, she was connected to them. What did Humbert say? They had the same language... they were the same... race?

She shook her head, deeply confused. This was not the time to think about it. She was in a mission, for God's sake! and she was going to be succesful. Her right hand gripped tightly the sheath of her katana.

-And as you should know, the USA army always jumps to action from this place, when the conflict is near- he said, appealing to the knowledge acquired in the year she had been here. She remembered something Hiromi had said the day everything began. "The American military is always going to wars from Okinawa. Even during the Vietnam war they flew their airplanes from here..." she had said. Haru's eye widened in enlightenment.

-Oki...nawa?- she asked and felt as scared as ever

-Yes- David answered, typing some more keys -That's why we came here, to investigate-

Now she understood what that meant. Red Shield, as David said his group was named, always sought to the complete annihilation of the Shadowwalkers, so this place, where the monsters were made, was their main target. But that didn't explain Haru's connection with the monsters, and it seemed Red Shield was not able to give her those answers.

-D...67?- David's voice broke Haru's train of tought and she looked sharply at his back, waiting for something else. Something was familiar about that code -They... there can't be Delta 67 here!- she scolded the machine, in lack of something else to take his rage on.

-Delta... sixty... seven...- she repeated, trying both to memorize the words and to remember where she had listen to them before, but in the same instant a white, vertical line entered her vision, just over the computer, and when it finally hit the keyboard with a wet sound, Haru already knew what it was. David looked up and jump back in time to avoid the blow of metal scrap, just where he had been seconds before.

The creature, with dark brown fur and almost human shape came crashing half second after, breaking the desk under its weight.

-Fight, Haru!- David ordered while pocketing the Memory card with one hand, the other raising his gun to shooting stance. But she was already frozen in fear, the sound of the empty shells hitting the floor doing nothing to help her. The beast was sent backwards by the force of the impact of the bullets and she saw it hitting one of the walls, destroying the devices on it.

-Haru!- she couldn't tell whose voice it was. It just hit her while looking at the imminent danger the Shadowwalker was for her. Yes... she had to fight. Her mid screamed at her to move, but her hands were glued to the scabbard and she could do nothing. She shook her head to clear it and began to unsheathe the sword, but it was too late. The monster was in front of her and ready to attack. Just as the claws were going to hit her, they touched nothing but air. She was lying on the ground, belly down, a slightly heavy body shielding hers.

-Stay down- Humbert's voice whispered in her ear before he sprung back to action. She turned just enough to see over her own shoulder how he blocked one blow with his armored right hand...paw? The other hand produced a glint of silver Haru couldn't see and the beast moved to attack him, but Haru could see it was exactly what Humbert wanted. Once the claws were raised, the young man attacked the beast with his deformed right hand, cutting through its throat.

The agonizing roar of the beast was enough to break the glass of the still-complete computers, but before it could begin to regenerate, a blast of gunfire destroyed its legs, making it fall hard on the ground.

-Retreat!- came David order and they didn't waste any time to get out of there while the creature was regenerating. -Oof!- David's cry came from behind her, and she could see him, covering wiht his hand a wound in his side.

-David-san!- Haru yelled, but he sent her a glacial glare.

-Run!- was his only order, and they obeyed it, even tough Haru could see the trail of blood behind the older man. She was so distracted by it, she didn't notice the dead-end until she crashed against Humbert's back.

-S...sorry- she began, until she saw what was it. They were trapped. She searched frantically for something that could help them, while David and Humbert prepared for fighting again. The Shadowwalker had regenerated and was following them, already close. And i didn't matter David's aim was excellent, bullets were no match for the deadly creatures. They had no escape. When the Shadowwalker was almost on them, Haru saw the panel where the buttons for lifting the barrier surely were.

-No!- came the order from David, but Haru had already pushed the button. She had expected the wall behind them to lift, but it did not. Instead, a wall began to fall between them and the monster. It tried to pass, but Humbert kicked it until the monster retreated. -Now we can't get out!- David scolded in cold voice, causing shivers to freeze Haru's back.

-I'm sorry... It's my...- she stuttered, but David wasn't in the mood to hear her apologies.

-Right now it's kill or be killed. This monsters will not wait for you to be ready to fight!- the man didn't yell, but Haru would've prefered he did. Humbert couldn't comfort her for this. David was right. He used the time to tend his wound with a small First Aid kit from his jacket.

_I... If only I had fought, no one would be hurt._

* * *

><p>Sometime had passed since they got trapped inside the airtight cube of the two security walls, and Haru was on the edge if her nerves. -There's not only one- David had stated not long ago, when the indents began to form in the security wall. But their protection resisted, even tough the pounding did not subside, it had grown. And every single tought of Naoko's safety receded into fantasies. And worst was, the Shadowwalker attacked <em>anything<em> that wasn't their own. If the conscious staff of the research institute had been slaughtered, what fait had fallen on the unconscious woman? She pulled her legs to hold back her tears. _How can I face them again? Will I see ever the light of day again?_ -Lift the barrier wall- David ordered suddenly, standing up.

-Wha...- Haru stood too, with Humbert's help, but David wasn't paying attention to her fears.

-There's no point in staying in this position since there will be no reinforcements for us. The best opportunity we have is to run for the exit.-

-But... I don't know...- Haru began, but David shoved his cellphone with the Memory card in it.

-See this? Many people of my organization had died to get this information. You take this and run for the elevator. I'll go first- and when she nodded, he let go of her hand to push the button to lift the barrier.

David ducked to pass under it, and Haru could only see the legs of the Shadowwalker behind it falling backwards thanks to the gunfire from David. Humbert pulled her by the hand to bring her out the shell of security walls, to the safety of the elevator. A lot of monsters were falling from the ceiling, where they had been hanging from the pipes like monkeys. And as she was shielded by Humbert's body to get to their destination, Haru knew there was no time for hesitation.

She pulled the sword from its scabbard and cut her finger to get her blood to travel down the sword's veins. She attacked the next monster with both hands in the handles but by the time the blade reached the flesh, it met resistance. The cut had been too superficial to make any real damage and its roar of anger attracted all the other monsters, seeing in her an easier target than the two men in the hallway. But the nearest monster's head (the one ready to attack) suddenly went sideways and Haru could only see a naked foot making contact with it.

Haru saw the movements of someone who had exited one of the rooms in the left, fighting barehanded against the monster, using their fists and feet to beat it into submission or death. And by the way it finally fell on the ground, Haru would bet, a normal animal would have been dead by then. But these were not normal creatures, so a broken spine was not much of a problem to them. The beast was back to attack after some seconds, angrily looking for its attacker, but the woman was ready for it, and before its fangs could come close to her face, its jaw met her left foot and an incessant, merciless barrage of punches and kicks made the monster back away to the wall.

-Mom...- Haru was dumbstruck, both by seeing her mother safe and sound and by her amazing ability to fight.

-Do it!- the order came from Naoko and Haru nodded before jumping to action, the tip of her sword hitting the flesh of the monster's back, but she had not enough strength to puncture the muscle tissue. A hand came from behind her and wrapped itself around hers, on the hilt of the sword, to help with its strength. Thanks to Humbert, the blade penetrated the flesh of the monster like a hot knife in butter and the transformation process began.

Naoko stepped back from the statue the monster turned into, to rest with her back against the wall. -That's what happens when you mess with my daughter...- Naoko said almost wheezing to catch her breath. She looked almost fragile in the simple t-shirt and cotton pants she was using

-Mom!- Haru hugged the woman tightly and Naoko returned the embrace for few seconds, but she was well aware there was danger around them.

-There, there... she patted her daughter's shoulder, but when she saw what was in front of her, threw the girl to the arms of the young man and received head on the Shadowwalker that had avoided David's gunfire. There were only two powerful punches, that made crunching rose from the beast's chest before she used her shoulders to sent it flying to the other side of the hallway. It was in that precisely moment, Haru remembered Naoko had been in the army.

The Shadowwalker recovered pretty quickly and headed towards Humbert. Haru panicked, but the young man looked calm as he waited for the right opportunity and kicked the monster on the ribs.

-No time for a family reunion...- Naoko complained, but David's voice brought her back on tracks

-Over here!- he ordered and Naoko followed suit. Humbert and Haru ran after them without more hesitation.

As they ran, taking advantage in the chaos, David gave Naoko a quick summary of the situation.

-So... Machida and Yuki are safe...- Naoko was grateful, but she couldn't help but feel annoyed at David for getting Haru into this danger.

-Yes... but more important, how's your wound?- David asked, not stopping.

-See for yourself- Naoko said, lifting the t-shirt to show her smooth skin. -When I woke up, it was completely healed. They gave me some weird medicine, like that one- she said signaling a little bag in front of them and David picked it up as they went. Haru couldn't see what was written on the IV pack, but she could hear David swearing under his breath.

-Delta 67... do you know about it?- Naoko asked, more serious than concerned.

-They used you and the others here for their research. We need to get out of here-

-Yeah-

Delta 67. That was something David said when he was downloading the archives to the Memory Card. From what she saw, that had to be a kind of medicine, and she was quite grateful for it had healed her mother, but something seemed off. A nagging feeling in the back of her head. Maybe it was the idea of being in the same place where so many people were used as lab-rats. She wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

As the elevator came within her sight, Haru released a breath of relief she didn't know she had been holding, but even her feelings stopped when she saw what David was seeing. In the panel, there was the signal of where the device was currently. And it wasn't where they left it. David pushed the button to get it down again.

-Why's on the first floor?- David asked to himself, knowing no one other than them should or could be in the building at the moment, at least not alive people. Both men turned around to protect the rear while they waited for the device to go down and carry them to safety. But the Shadowwalkers had already catched up with them. And when the emergency red lights turned on, they all could see the countless pairs of crimson red eyes, all of them focused in the girl with the katana. Humbert gave a step to put himself just in front of her and she could see from his profile, he was fighting hard with himself to keep his emotions repressed, his face no longer kind or cold, but nearly twisting in anger.

* * *

><p>When his gun gave out on him, and all his bullets had transformed into empty shells, David used the metal piece as a projectile against the nearer monster, but by now, he had lost all his hopes in getting out of this alive. He knew for a fact that, if it weren't for Humbert's presence, they all would be long dead, the young man being able to stop and fight the monsters barehanded. Thankfully he was even better with a weapon in his hands and by the time, he was fighting with a forgotten and broken pipe dubbing as a makeshift fencing sword. David was awed at the combination between his physical direct attacks and the efficiency of his swordsman techniques. Naoko was not far behind, using the mixed martial arts she had received in the army, just before they met, the same he had seen in warfield and that had saved both their lives in multiple occasions. But even despite their fearlessness and David's short back up with his weaponry, they were not match for the bloodthirsty beast lurking in the hallway. He turned, angry, to Haru -What are you doing?- he shouted at the schoolgirl and she gave a startled yell before gripping harder the scabbard of her katana and nodding.<p>

-Right- she said and extracted the sword from its cover. Closing tightly her eyes in pain, she sliced open the skin of her left hand to let her blood flow into the sword. It was her blood and only her blood the only way to successfully kill those monsters -Yah- she shouted and swung her sword, but even David, who knew almost nothing of fencing, could see the lack of strength in her blow. She didn't have fighting spirit and the lack of it leaded to having no purpose in the war-grounds. The monster avoided the strike easily. -Mom! watch out!- she shouted and Naoko turned just in time to see the glass window behind her shattering to allow pass to yet another monster. Naoko crouched to avoid the strike and Haru attacked, but without her strength, the cut didn't cut any vein or artery, therefore not causing the crystallization process to begin. She fell backwards when she pulled out the sword and she was too slow and Humbert too far to stop the inevitable. Five claws sliced the air, aiming Haru's throat.

-Haru!- she could hear Humbert's voice, yelling in distress, and the sound of flesh being torn and blood falling to the ground. But it was not her flesh and blood.

-Mom...- she mumbled, at loss of words at what she was seeing in front of her. Naoko had come between the monster and her while she awaited death. The girl could see the tip of four nails sprouting from the back of the woman she called mother.

-Damned... beast- Naoko said between gasps, thanks to her wounded lungs -Keep... away... from... my... daughter- she said, threads of blood trailing down her chin from her lips. She took hold of the beast's wrist and pulled its claws out her chest and in one fluid motion, she sent it flying towards the wall, where they all heard the sound of its spine breaking.

Without thinking, Haru rushed towards the monster and using the strength of the movement, inserted the tip of her sword in the center of its chest, causing the transformation to begin immediately. A smile appeared at Naoko's face, seeing her daughter safe and brave in the face of danger, making her forget about the wound in her chest, but that didn't had use for too long. She fell on the ground on all fours.

-Mom!- Haru shouted, already rushing back to her mother's side, helping her turn to lie on her back, her head on the girl's lap -No mom... we just found you...- Haru said while crying hard, big crystal drops falling on Naoko's face, cleaning the blood in her skin at their pass. David had no heart to remain her to stay focused in the battle. There were only three left, Humbert was protecting Haru and her mother from them and maybe his own attack could keep them at bay. The elevator arrived then, with a "ting" sound that startled them all, Shadowwalkers included.

From behind the metal doors came a boy. Machida stumbled forward, already speaking to them -We have troubles! Julia said... Option D!- he gasped, as if he were out of air from a long race, and maybe that was, but it wasn't time to ask that.

-Air strike?- David asked, shouting, but the teen wasn't paying attention to him. He was watching the broken form of his mother lying on the ground.

-This... is a joke, right?- he asked but the look in his mother's eyes, as they turned, foggy, to look at him was enough answer.

-Ma...chida?- Naoko asked in a weak whisper, and seemed to recover her strength -Machida... what are you doing here?- she asked, her voice calm and slightly confused, but it wasn't reassuring for long.

-Mom?- Machida's voice sounded like that of a small child.

Haru gasped at what she was seeing and David only frowned, knowing its meaning. Naoko's wound began to close behind her clothes, her skin boiling and all he blood stopped. Naoko smiled bitterly, raising her left arm, which was already not hers. It had a beautiful red-shade of fur, a padded hand with long sharp nails at the tips of her fingers. Maybe it wasn't as monstrous as the others, but her arm, for sure, was that of a Shadowwalker.

-David... this is D67, right?- she asked, but needed no answer. The pain wasn't there anymore, but the concern for the safety of her children was still there and she had to do something.

-Yes... your body will gradually become that of a Shadowwalker- the man answered truthfully.

-Shut up!- Haru yelled, closing her hand tightly around Naoko's right hand. That shouldn't be right. That couldn't be right, all their troubles and... But it certainly answered somethings, like how she had survived for so long in the middle of a building infested by Shadowwalkers and how her body had recovered so fast. Even so, Haru didn't want to acknowledge what that meant.

-If I keep like this, I will end up like Forest. I already feel my human consciousness slipping...- Naoko said, trying to bring Haru to reason, but she shook her head. No! It couldn't end like this!

-But... Mom...- she said, crying once again.

-Please Haru... let me die as your mother- Naoko begged and Haru was suddenly struck by the implications of that.

There was only one person in the world capable of really killing a Shadowwalker.

Haru felt the world falling around her.

-There must be something we can do!- Machida shouted somewhere near her and she turned to see David shaking his head in response -Goddammit!- the teen swore.

-Machida... this is a test from life. Now, you are a man, so you must act as a man and let me go- Naoko reasoned with him with a smile, and Machida felt his heart wrenching in pain inside his chest. He couldn't not hear a wish from his mother. He fell on his knees, just besides Haru, gazing directly into Haru's eyes, tears clouding his vision.

-Haru... please- he begged, bowing as best as he could without stopping to look at her in the eyes. It was the only he could do for her in exchange, unable to take the obligation from her hands as he would wish. Naoko smiled proudly to her boy, now all man, and even David could feel the bout of pride swelling within him at the sight. There was, at last, the determination of a man being born from the ashes of the boy. He could understand it, as a man, but Haru... could she see it? SHe looked in Humbert's direction, seeking for help, but he could give her none.

-Its something only you can decide- he said, regret and pain in his big green eyes, while gazing sadly at her, and the only gesture he could do to help her was touching lightly her shoulder with his healthy hand. There was nothing else he could do, nothing else any of them could do to help her. It was all up to her and there wasn't too much time for Haru to decide. Not even David could muster heartless commands, when Haru's gaze fell on him.

-Either you kill her now, as your mother, or you kill her later, as a demon. Those are the only two choices- he stated, taking the burden of being a heartless monster from her. That way, Haru could have something or someone to hate instead of hating something non-existent and destroying herself in the process. The girl lost all her words and nodded, just once, before taking the sword back on her free hand, cutting her fingers and palm in the process. Then she put her hand over the remains of the wound, allowing her blood to fall drop by drop on it, her fist do tightly closed it seemed the cut would lengthen. And the tears in her face weren't from physical pain.

-Ugh- Naoko grunted from pain, her back arching while the drops of blood from her daughter mixed with her own contaminated blood, the crystallization process beginning. Machida and Haru hovered over her, the last never letting go of her hand, even through the pain. Red streaks began to appear on the woman's skin, like the tattoo of a rosebush.

-Mom!- they shouted in unison, seeing the woman in pain, but she focused in the face of her only son, stained with tears and snot.

-Silly boy... don't cry- and Machida stopped, recognizing those words from a shared past between them, making his best to contain the tears, but far too young and inexperienced to smile. This sight made the woman smile again, proud of his little boy, who was turning into a fine man. And as her chocolate brown eyes became dull with the lose of life, she turned to her daughter -Haru... my spring... it doesn't matter what happens, believe in what you chose... accept all you are and were- Haru nodded faintly between sobs -Always remember... _Nankurunaisa_... when the times are hard... live the today for the sake of tomorrow... and never stop smiling-

-I will- the girl whispered and tried her best to do so, but all that came was a strangled sob. The efforts earned a grin from the woman

-What a beautiful smile you have... my winter... my supply... my spring...- Naoko took one last deep breath and let it out slowly. She stopped moving completely, the smile on her face never disappearing.

-Mom?- Haru asked, sensing the skin cooling fast beneath her hand and snatched it back, just in time to allow Humbert to hug her tightly -Mom!- she screamed, clinging to him like a lifeline, but this moment didn't last long. The remaining Shadowwalkers had finished to recover and others had come, straight to them. Haru could hear the shots from David around her and the growls of the beasts, but her consciousness was overwhelmed by pain. Everything was her fault. If she had been able to fight, if she didn't refuse to fight, her mother would've never been in danger from the very beginning. If she didn't refuse to fight, her mother would've get out of there safe. It was all her fault. And her conscious mind was slipping beyond her.

-Get to the elevator!- David ordered and ran close to where Machida was, to get him to stand and push him to the device, but one of the creatures came close fast and he could only stand and see the jaws coming dangerously close to them. They both heard a swishing sound, and the torso was sent flying over them, little crystals of transformed blood dripping onto them. And behind them, Haru was standing with the sword in her right hand, her eyes a deep, hateful, angry, ruby red. Her now black hair moving with an nonexistent wind around her. She turned to look at the mass of goblins and a cruel smile came to her lips. -Did she, lost control?- David asked, afraid of a repetition of Vietnam, but Humbert just shook his head, a sad smile on his face.

-No, she only remembered what it has to be done. She had always fought to protect what's important to her- he said with a heavy amount of regret before jumping himself inside the battle that was going to happen, the pipe from before ready in his left hand.

David was not only surprised, but awed at what he saw. Haru made no unnecessary movements while her blade danced, flashing silver sparks here and there, the sound of flesh being thorn apart and dead moans from the beasts creating a hypnotizing and haunting effect for the ones watching it. Haru and Humbert seemed to be dancing around each other, attacking, defending and killing, their movements in precise synchrony with each other. In the middle of the drops of crystalized and fresh blood, their pale skin and colouring contrast, David could see no more a little schoolgirl afraid of the war. She was a midnight goddess of war.

-Let's go- he ordered the best he could and he could see her hateful expression melting before acknowledging him. She nodded and began to run in the direction of the elevator while still fighting, Humbert in the rear, protecting her. But even tough her hair returned to the color of the wood, her eyes continued to be crimson, like her rage.

A big chunk of stone came close to her and she dodged the impact, crouching to the ground on all fours. She growled before attacking the beast that had intended to use a piece of a falling monster to attack her. She signaled David and the others to enter the elevator, and David and Machida obeyed, only Humbert falling behind to help her, just in case. But that wasn't needed, as she sliced and kicked the monster, using its body as a trampoline to jump straight to the elevator's cube. She twisted in the air with feline reflexes and landed inside the device with a metal "clank", both from the impact of her body and the touch of the sword against the floor. Both humans backed at the force of her aura, charged with raw power.

-Close the door- she ordered in english and Machida, with a trembling hand, pushed the button.

Neither of them noticed the moment when Humbert entered the elevator, so it was a real surprise when the doors stopped closing by the claws of one of the monsters, trying to enter there. Haru made no move to kill it, instead they could see the katana falling on its neck, decapitating the Shadowwalker, and a brown shoe came in contact with the remaining corpse, already halfway in the crystallization process. Humbert kneeled by Haru's side to hold her close while she cried, safe inside the elevator. She was no longer a goddess of war, but a frightened girl who had just killed several monsters, who were people before. And one of them had been her own mother.

* * *

><p>Haru couldn't stand up, drained by the events of the night, so Humbert ran cradling her in his arms, like so many times before, just behind David and Machida. He could see the thin man in the lookout, Toto, he was said he was called, pointing at them with his weapon, surely alerted by the movement in the jungle, but when they came close to the lights of the van, he lowered his gun.<p>

-What happened? The communications are jammed, I couldn't reach you with the cellphone and then came the kid and...- but Humbert wasn't paying attention anymore to their chatter. He was concerned by Haru's state of mind.

He had seen this before, the first time she was forced to kill, and he knew that had been the moment when the sweet girl he fell in love with had died, to leave room only to the assassin. The Shadowwalker's terror. He had seen her soul broken before, without him being able to save her. He had been useless back then, acting only as her servant and nothing more. He was nothing else for her.

But then, a week ago he had found her yet again after losing her trace in Vietnam, after the accident. She was smiling. She was happy despite not knowing who she really was, or maybe, because she did not knew who she really was. Maybe he had no place in her new life, but she _was_ happy. She was again who she were before everything started, before the weight of her guilt had crushed her. And he was happy for her. And he wanted to let her alone. But there was no way to escape destiny, he tought bitterly, she had been attracted to the Shadowwalkers as his soul was bound to her. He had wanted to take off her the responsibility, but in the end, even he had to accept she was the only one who could achieve their goal, to get the humanity to the safety. He just hoped she wouldn't remember his promise.

-Believe in yourself- he said to her once she was sitting in the passenger seat of David's sedan. He could see some of the dullness in her brown eyes disappearing, the girl fighting to focus on him and his words despite the pain. That gave him hope. Maybe her spirit was not broken, not yet -You were her daughter. You just have to believe in it. You will always be her daughter, and she will live forever in you- He saw her eyes shining once more, but she wasn't crying, not anymore. She just clung to his neck and buried her face in his shoulder, making his heart pound in his chest, before allowing himself to hug her back. Yes... he would make sure no one could break her spirit again, even if it cost him his own life.

* * *

><p>-What happened? The communications are jammed, I couldn't reach you with the cellphone and then came the kid and...-<p>

-No time to explain. Let's go!- David ordered, interrupting Toto's rant, before running for his own car.

-See, I told you! The army's gonna bombe this place!- Machida yelled before running himself to his bike and get it to move.

-Air strike?- Muta asked from inside the van. For once they had a thing in common and neither of them had trusted in what the oy had said to them before.

-I don't think they are kidding, Oversized Marshmallow- Toto was at his stress limits and snapped at his friend as a way to relieve it.

-What did you call me, birdbrain?- was all that could be heard before the sound of the engines drowned all other noise.

Haru turned to the window, still glued to Humbert's side, to look at the black shadow the Center was now, in the middle of all the plants and night. Naoko was there, resting among the machines and corpses of Shadowwalkers. She lost all sense of time, because she could not tell when the first bomb fell after they began to move. She saw the planes, flying at low altitude and felt Humbert's body shifting to support her, when the power wave from the bombs came. She vaguely heard the voice of David, warning them about something, but she wasn't paying attention.

The light was as strong as the dawning sun. But it was no dawn that turned the sky a red color and illuminated everything, giving the plants and Humbert's hair a golden color in the car's window. It was man-made fireball, growing like a mushroom in the sky, surprisingly silent. And then a thunderous shock came to them, the waves of sound hitting the car. David gritted his teeth to keep the car on tracks, Haru safe in Humbert's arms, her yelp of surprise clouding the window just before her. Now, there was nothing else, no machines, no monsters. No corpse of Naoko Yoshioka. Her mother had turned to ashes. She didn't exist anymore.

But just as Humbert had said, Haru tought, a hand pressed against her heart, she would live always in her memories. She would always be, proudly, the daughter of Naoko Yoshioka.

* * *

><p>Machida means "rice paddy near the town", for the ones who asked themselves what it had to do, so you don't have to google it XD<p> 


	7. Chapter 7: I must do it!

Happy Halloween, Day of Death (Dia de muertos), All hallow's eve, Samhain, New year or any other day you celebrate!

Only a short filler, I know, but one of my favorite parts of the entire story. And I think the Okamura part is not that important... I'll fill the void later. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: I must do it!<p>

There was all surrounded in darkness, but it wasn't that of the night, she should be able to see around her if it were. This darkness was that of a place where the light of the sun or any other artificial ones entered. She was able to hear footsteps ahead of her, shoes hitting against stone, reverberating and echoing directly to her ears. She didn't know why, but she was chasing after the person running, as if her life depended on it, and seeing how things were lately, she wouldn't doubt it was the case.

-Mother!- she shouted and just then fell on account the footsteps were that of Naoko, and that just made her speed up, trying to get to the woman, but the steps made no sound of being slowing down. It was as if she couldn't hear Haru's desperate cries. -Mom!- she shouted again, but all in vain. As fast as she was going, she never seemed to be getting any close to the woman.

Just then, her klutziness hit and her feet got trapped by a crack in the ground, sending a hot pang of pain up her spine, from her left ankle and she landed in front of the sudden silence, crapping her knees and hands in the process. She could see now, an open door in front of her, a couple meters far ahead. It was the same wooden door she had seen before, in a vision. When or where, she couldn't remember, the important thing was her smiling mother was just in the entrance of the door, looking at her, holding out her hand to the girl. But she was way too far to help, and just as Haru was kneeling on the ground to get up again, Naoko walked inside the darkness beyond the door and it closed itself with a heavy thunk.

She jumped back to her feet, ignoring the hot pain of her leg, and ran to the door, hitting it with her fist with all her might, but the door wouldn't move. A gust of air blew her bangs, and she saw the small fissure in the wood, just big enough to see what was in the other side.

Even in the darkness she could see her mother's face, her big brown eyes gazing directly at her, a sad smile on her lips. But her eyes... they looked so scared and... disappointed... she was lying on the ground... in the arms of... Haru could swear it was her reflection, her own grinning face looking at her, pale against the darkness and her own black hair, shining blue eyes and a smear of blood on her lips.

* * *

><p>-Mom!- Haru sat on the bed, cold sweat in her temples and she clutched the blanket that had fallen on her lap. It took good three seconds for her to remember where she was. The pain in her left arm helped to remember, tough. Haru looked sadly at the IV dripping little beads of blood inside her body. She was in the middle of a transfusion. -She's dead- the girl mumbled, hugging her knees to her chest, trying to ease off the pain in her heart.<p>

A sudden movement in the room made her a little squeamish, and she glanced around to try and identify the exact place. There was a window in front of her, at the other side of the room, so she unhooked her arm and walked directly to it. Beyond the glass there was a world of pure blue.

-The ocean?- she asked to no-one, breaking the silence. She must've fallen asleep in the car, after leaving the Center. Despite the pain, a blush crossed her features, remembering the hard, warm arms surrounding her in the darkness of the forest. Humbert was nowhere to be seen right now and she was grateful for that. She had never felt like this before. But Haru shook her head a couple times, it was not the time to be dwelling on it. Her mother...

Pain gripped her stomach, making her feel sick. She needed a distraction and that just came from the other side of the metal door. Someone was knocking, but not at her.

-Yuki! Open up!-

-Here chicky, I have some soup for you-

There were the gruff voices of Machida and Muta, and her curiosity got the best of her. She opened the door just a little and peeked at the hallway. Surely, Machida, Muta and Toto were just outside a room, some doors at the left of Haru's, and by the way it looked, they were trying to get Yuki to eat.

-Come on girl, you have to eat something- The black haired man's voice reached her, tinged with worry.

-Yeah, chicky. You'll not grow if you don't eat- the fat man said and Haru noticed that, for the first time since she knew the men, they were not fighting. It had to be stressful for everyone.

-Yuki!- Machida shouted, pounding on the door to get the girl to open, and just then, he noticed his other sister standing in the hallway, looking at them -Haru...- he mumbled and bent his head, not to look at her in the eyes.

-Uhhh... where are w...?- he tried to ask, but Toto's hand shot straight to take hold of her left arm, guiding her a little forcefully across the hallway, as if to get her out of harm. And she, that had felt the weight of Machida's regret, followed him without questions.

-Did you sleep well?- he asked, once they were in one of the lower levels in the ship

-Uhh? Oh... yes- she answered, uncertainly about the way she should ask what she wanted.

-You've been sleeping for two days- Toto said, trying to get her out of the way of unpleasant topics.

-Wha...?- she all but shouted, but calmed down quickly. It wasn't that surprising for her, since she had the habit of falling asleep whenever she was tired, and that was quite a lot of the time. She guessed it had something to do with the memory loss, but had never speak about it to anyone -What happened to Yuki?- she asked, a couple minutes later, once the silence was nearly unbearable.

-Since she heard about Naoko...- he answered before his voice broke. It seemed that even the hardest military training wasn't enough for people to get over this kind of things, and only two days had passed. But Haru understood Yuki's feelings perfectly. If she, who only knew Naoko for a short year, was grieving her death, how could it be for Yuki, who not only was way younger, but who had been the woman's daughter for almost all her life?

-I'll... I'll go to help her- Haru said, trying to get off Toto's grip, but the only she achieved was to run into someone else.

-No, you won't chicky- Muta's voice answered from above her head and she looked up to see him frowning at her. -Machida's with her right now and you need to eat. You're nothing but skin and bones-

-Say you, fatso- Toto insulted him, already running up the stairs.

-Shut up birdbrain!- Muta retorted up the stair's hole, but the man was already gone -C'mon, I'll fix you something to eat- he said to the girl and she didn't have to answer, her stomach did it for her. -See- he said between laughs, and Haru could see that, beneath the "hard" exterior, he was soft hearted and kind -Your body needs it-

Haru didn't know if being surprised or not was the right reaction to the soup she was eating. It was delicious. She could've never guessed he was that good of a chef, but somehow the fact that he loved food more than anything else in the world had to be a good lead to it. she ate spoonful after spoonful of soup, sitting in the small cafeteria of the ship. All alone.

That was new for her. Meals were always noisy times, with Machida's laughs, Naoko's scolding and Yuki's protests. Sometimes there were Yuki's or Machida's friends, sometimes Hiromi, but every single time there were always smiled on the table, happy memories and chatter exchanged among its occupants. But now, there was only silence and thanks to that Haru discovered the interesting difference between hunger and appetite. For the first time since she remembered, she wasn't enjoying the meal she was eating, despite its excellent flavor.

Just as she finished, a wave of sound reached her ears, a melody she hadn't ever heard, but somehow seemed familiar. Haru followed it outside, already knowing who was playing. She had to see him again.

Sure enough, he was sitting on the handrail, the sunlight making a shinning halo from his hair, the light suit almost blinding her in its shine. His face was serious, his eyes closed as if concentrating in the piece. He looked like a person from the far past, a dignity beyond anything she knew pouring from his every movement, every breath. She closed her eyes too to enjoy the soft sound and she could feel her feet, almost moving on their own accord, respectful, warm hands on her waist and around her own hand, holding her close. She had... danced this before?

The song ended with a couple of bass notes and she opened her eyes, the memory shattering before her eyelids. What had she been thinking? For her life, she couldn't remember...

-Haru- Humbert's voice brought her back to reality and just then she noticed he was holding her in a familiar way, his right hand around her waist and the other clutching hers tightly, but without causing any harm. Her face reddened and she jumped out his grip, knowing without needing him to tell she had been about to fall or faint. She took a couple of breaths to calm herself before addressing him again. He was getting his cello back inside its case, but something in his movements told her he wasn't the same he was back the day they met, in the park, nor the same from the first Shadowwalker attack. He was less mechanic, less stiff. He seemed to flow and his eyes were shining from emotions and not only the light form the sun. It was like he had a soul...

-I want you to tell me- she said out of the blue, making him turn to her.

-Tell you what?- he asked politely, genuinely confused, straightening from his crouched position besides the case.

-About my past- she blurted out and could see the pain at the edges of his eyes, like her question had hurt her, but before she could apologize and go, he went on.

-What do you plan to do if I tell you?- he asked, uncertain about her intentions. Things could go terribly wrong if she remembered. She could forget the few happy memories she had collected recently...

-I wish to know. I need to know where I came from- she interrupted his thoughts and he could see it wasn't the same as last time. In the beach, she had been desperate, angry. Her world had just changed and she wasn't ready to accept the truth. She was just trying to cling to whatever could give her a solid ground. She didn't know who she was. But now, now she had at least a part of her identity solidified into existence. Humbert could see she wasn't asking out of pain or sorrow or anger. She was trying to fulfill a promise made to someone she cared for. She was ready to leave the present and walk towards the future and she knew she needed her past to make that. -Please- she begged in a small voice and he bent again to retrieve the katana. He couldn't tell her everything, just guide her along the way, down to the past, and it would take time, whenever she was safe enough to travel inside her own mind. So he did the only he could. "Watch" he told her with his movements and she obeyed.

He unsheathed the sword in one swift movement and let go of the scabbard, to take it with both hands. At first, its tip was pointing the sky, but he lowered it to the ground in a quick diagonal, slicing some invisible enemy in front of him. Then the handle was at the side of his face, the sword a horizontal silver line, shining under the sun, just for him to lower it to waist level, making a full circle around him. After that, he closed his eyes, remembering the lessons she had grudgingly taught him, centuries back. The thrusts, the slices, the way the feet moved, how his hands had to dance with the other, helping him change his body's gravity center. And her beautiful scowl after he had become better than herself. The after, he didn't want to remember, the day when she took the sword to kill the first Shadowwalker. The day when she stopped him, and told him not to do HER job. The day she didn't smile anymore, her expression always angry and sorrowful. The night he went back to be only her servant.

When the tip of the sword was resting against the floor, she realized he demonstration had finished and she let go of a breath she hadn't realized she have been holding. -This is what I know about the way you fight- he said, offering her the handle and she took it, hesitantly -This is all I can do to help you, without you losing the today- he said, taking a couple of steps back.

-You said that before... why?- she asked, her left hand gripping the handle of the sword, her right clutching Humbert's jacket's sleeve, making him look at her again, directly to her soul.

-Because I don't want you walking the path of tears and hate again- he answered truthfully, but she wasn't satisfied. If she only did that, part of her would always be missing. Even if that piece of her was painful and better forgotten.

-I promised Mom to accept my past. I must know where I am from and what should I do- she said with such conviction Humbert almost chuckled. Almost. -What should I do?- she repeated -what I have to do to get back my past?-

-Fight- he answered, leaning towards her, whispering his words into her hair -Fight alongside with me, and in the Shadowwalker's end, you will find you answer-

She nodded and stepped back, resolution plain on her features -I must fight- _so my siblings feel no more pain, so no one else have to die._

* * *

><p>"Mom... she died"<p>

Machida had said those words some days ago, and Yuki's world fell around her. That couldn't be true. She had felt the color on her face draining and then Machida leaned down to her, hugging her fiercely, his tears wetting her hair. "I'm sorry" he whispered and then Yuki knew, for sure, it was true. She ran to an empty room and had closed its door behind her. Julia and her had been waiting for them to return inside a ship in the deck, but that was some days ago. She hasn t even cared about counting the time. It had no use, her mother wasn't coming back. Not now, not ever. She felt betrayed, both by her mother, for dying and by her brother, for failing a promise "things will go back to normal" he had said back in the clinic, and she had believed him, just to have her hopes shattered.

She had been sitting for hours now, her back against the metal door, hugging her knees.

-Yuki... do you remember when you did the same as now?- Machida was talking to her from outside and she shook her head without realizing he couldn't see it, but it didn't matter, he continued talking -We were in the beach and Haru torn up the ribbon mom had gave you for your birthday, the one you always use. Do you remember what she did and said back then?-

Of course she remembered. She loved that ribbon (made from pure and original silk, expensive, special and just so pink). She only took it off to take a bath and she had been using it then, the first time they had taken Haru to the beach. And she had been entranced by the waves and the sand, causing Machida and Naoko a lot of problems, her mind being that of a baby back then. The wind had blown off the ribbon from Yuki's hair and it flew, free in the air, until Haru, in an amazing jump, had caught it and played with it. And it was then she used her sharp teeth to tear it in two halves. And Yuki, who had been happy for the few moments the safeness of the ribbon lasted, was so angry at her (then) little sister, she had stomped off to the parked car and had locked herself inside.

It wasn't just to throw a tantrum about her ribbon. It was because she didn't want to cause anymore problems. She knew if she got to see her sister's face, she would yell at her and then Haru would either cry or get angry and they would physically fight, and it would be very nasty. So she chose to lock the doors and sulk at peace. It wasn't fair, of Haru to break her things. Didn't she have the right to have pretty things? Wasn't she a good girl? Why bad things had to happen to her?.

Remembering it made her smile despite her sadness. It had been so childish, but she hadn't been thinking it back then. All she thought about was her destroyed ribbon. But Naoko had surprised her, shoving the ribbon onto her lap by the crack in the window that she had left before to breath. Where she had gotten the thread of the correct shade of pink, Yuki didn't know, but you could only see the broken part if you watched closely.

"Every thread and cloth will break one day, but you just have to look at us to see something else" Naoko had said, once the child threw the door open to fly and hug her around the waist "Because if you don't give up and try hard enough, you can mend anything to be what it was before. See?" The ribbon looked almost the same and it was then that Yuki had understood it. The shape didn't really matter, but the feeling "Just like us. We aren't related by blood and maybe, in other situation, we wouldn't even know the others, but together we are a family. We are a patchwork... and if something tries to break us apart, I'll just stitch us back together."

But her mother wasn't there to make stitches, not anymore. The thought was gloomy, but Yuki began to understand. -Maybe mom is gone, but we are still here, all her children- Machida said at the other side of the door -And to tell you the truth, I think the most hurt is Haru, since she helped her to die-

Yuki thought about that. It was true then, that Haru had killed her mother. But then again, it wasn't as thought she wanted to do it, but more out of love to the woman, to free her from her pain. A cry made her jump startled. and Yuki ran to the other side of the room to open the window and look outside for the first time in days. From where she could see, Haru was practicing with the sword, the man... Humbert, she thought was his name, was helping her, correcting the stances and movements. A pause in the practice, it seemed, as Haru lowered the sword and looked up at the sky. She was smiling and Yuki remembered something else from that day.

In the sunset, Yuki, who had a liking to read poetry, had said the sunset was sad.

-Why?- Haru had asked and Yuki had a bit of difficulty in explaining her thoughts. It was sad because the sun went away, separating from the people watching it.

-And you? what do you think?- Yuki had asked back and Haru had shivered in fright.

-I think its scary... The sun goes and everything goes dark... and what if the sun doesn't return?- she had said with a little girl's voice and Naoko had laughed at her silliness, ruffling her hair in a comforting manner.

-The sun always rises again. It smiles at us again- Naoko had said, matter-of-factly -Just like you should always smile, even if bad things happen. They finish as the darkness brightens up again-

-Smile- Yuki mumbled and ran back to the door to throw it open, causing Machida to fall on the floor.

-Oww- he whimpered but opened his eyes to look up at his sister.

-Mom said something?- the girl asked, anxious to know.

-Uh?- Machida asked, straightening up on the floor.

-When she died, did she say something?- Yuki asked, kneeling at the side of her brother.

-Yes... to never stop smiling and that you were her beautiful winter- At his words, big tears formed into Yuki's eyes and she cried, clinging to her brother, who breathed a sigh of relief. She was finally crying, and that was a good sign.

-Smile- she repeated into his shoulder like a mantra to make herself do so. Because just like Haru, she had to do her share to keep her family from falling apart.

* * *

><p>The muscles in her back, shoulders and arms were sore and rigid, but that didn't stop her as she continued swinging the sword up and down to slice her invisible enemies. It was what was needed to stop those monsters, a heavy weapon to slice them. A sharp weapon to get he blood inside their bodies. The set of muscles needed to get the movements correctly was very different than the one she used by running every day to school (when Machida wasn't in the mood to take her on his bike). And she was tired of the feeling of someone taking control of her body to fight, like in the school and Yanbaru.<p>

She paused to wipe the sweat out of her brow. She turned to look at Humbert, and he was looking at her, smiling proudly at her advance. She felt that somehow it was a change of roles, but she couldn't put a finger on the why of the feeling, not yet at least, but maybe a day she would be able to remember. His expression changed to a sober one, almost angry, but even so, stepped back and went to the shade near the rooms. Haru turned around to crash against David's chest. Clumsily she stepped back a couple of steps, blushing madly.

-There's something I want you to do- he said, not beating around the bush.

-Me?- she asked, feeling a little foolish.

-Yes, It may be a tough job, but you are the only one who can do it- Feeling useful, she nodded and David smiled unnoticeably -You will be an undercover agent as student in an all-girls boarding school-

-Where?- she asked, bewildered by the description of the job.

-In Vietnam-

-All by myself?- she almost shouted, but contained herself on time. She had been waiting something more... local, she being able to speak the language, but Vietnam... wasn't that something only someone with their training could do?

-Julia analyzed the data we saved back then and she found that, along with the chemicals and drugs, they were importing wine-

-Wine?- what did wine had to do with anything else.

-Yes, it seemed irregular to us, especially since it was exported from a well-known school for girls, the Lycee du Cinq Fleche, named after the same company that created D67. And there had been students disappearing only to be found as corpses-

-By Shadowwalkers?-

-We don't know, and that's where you are useful. You must get that information to us to act accordingly. Its not a request, but an order-

-Of course- she said, gripping her sword tightly in her sweat-soaked hands.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p>

Hey, by the way... Am I the only one with troubles in the mobile version?


	8. Chapter 8: The phantom in the school

Chapter 8: The phantom in the school

There are few things that never change, and one of them was his own inability to be prepared for the weather of the place he arrived to, every time he traveled. His glasses were fogged by the humidity of the air, which overpowered the air conditioners, working overtime. And not even the fact that he had been for over a month in Kardena base in Okinawa had prepared him for the wave of heat hitting him directly after arriving to the airport.

After cleaning them, Van Argeno put on his glasses, only for them to slip down his nose, thanks to the transpiration -_Merde_- he cursed in french -That's why I don't like this country, it's so humid...- he said to no one and pushed the glasses up the bridge of his nose.

And the fact that the place was so crowded didn't help to improve his mood, worsening it instead with the amount of people pushing him from one side to the other, in their own rush to get to where they wanted to be. Thinking about the not-so-far-in-the-future ride on car to Hanoi made his eyes go even darker.

-I'm very sorry you had to come to this country with me- the young man carrying his case said quickly, thinking Van maybe was addressing him. The young investigator was one of the researchers that survived the "Yanbaru situation" and was sent to this country to report about the results of the investigations. And because no "kittens" nor "D67" were left in Okinawa, Van Argeno was forced to report back to _Cinq Fleche_ too, but this was not known by the army or the young man at his side. All he knew was that the bespectacled man was ever-so-kind to accompany him to one of the main offices of the company or rather, to where the head of _Cinq Fleches_ was currently.

-No... really- Van Argeno said with a chuckle, the memories of the flustered young man and his willingness to abandon his work at the army lightening his mood.

-Monsieur Argeno- said a voice that sounded like it had memorized the words out of a script, completely out of the blue. There was no sound of footsteps to announce his presence not the heavy breath of the ones around him, barely surviving through the murdering heat. He turned around rather fast to see a young man standing behind him. He had long, straight black hair, part of it knotted on top of his head in the traditional fashion. And maybe it was because of his young looking features, the fairness of his skin (not stained by sweat despite the heat, Van noticed) or his long traditional attire, but he had an indisputable air of femininity and elegance.

-I know you- Van Argeno said before he could stop and make a fool of himself and the man smiled slightly, hiding his smile behind his left fist.

-Karl Fei-Ong. I'm the head of Cinq Fleche Pharmaceuticals in Vietnam- he said nodding. Van Argeno smiled and recovered from the shock.

-Oh, it had been a long time- Argeno said casually and extended his right hand to him. And when the gloved hand of the man didn't come to meet his, he blushed and remembered the manners in the country -Oh, true! you don't do handshakes. Pardon my rudeness- he took one of the candies he kept in his breast pocket and extended it to the man -At least let me give you a token of this meeting- his hand with the candy between his fingers, a little softer that they were normally, Van Argeno noticed with a frown, moved to Karl's breast pocket, but finding none, he put it inside the high collar of the traditional attire, earning an annoyed and amused glare from the man. Van Argeno smiled and turned to the exit glass doors. -Shall we be on our way?- he asked, trying to keep his temper on check after all the foolishness he had made -There's so much I want to asked you about the Delta 67 production.-

* * *

><p>The sun filtered mercilessly from between the closed curtains of the room, right on Machida's closed eyelids. He grumbled, turning to his right and burying his face in the clean scent of the hotel pillows. Slowly he opened his eyes to look at the other bed in the room. Yuki was sound asleep, her now short hair falling on his closed eyes and cheeks, shading her skin. The teen wished for the pair of blue eyes to open and look at him, but they didn't and Machida became grateful for Yuki's sleep, after seeing the remains of the red streaks on her white skin. She had fallen asleep after crying silently for hours, like she had been doing for the last days. She hid in the bathroom, though, making as little noise as possible, trying her hardest not to be heard by her brother, and he was somewhat proud of her because of that.<p>

Turning to his back, he lifted an arm and put it on his eyebrows to shield his eyes form the sun. Everything felt slow and heavy, himself included.

The humidity was almost the same as in Okinawa, even tough it was slightly hotter here. The weather wasn't the reason. They had been traveling by ship, slowly, day after day, so it couldn't be the time change. The air. It had to be the air that was so different from Japan. It was breathing this foreign air that caused him to feel so weak.

This was Vietnam.

Taking a deep breath, he kicked off the sheets of his bed and stood up from the bed to look down to the harbor, between the curtains. He could see the ship where they had been traveling, that was being unloaded. And that made him remember the disappointment he had felt when he discovered the organization to which David was part of, Red Shield, he remembered it was called, didn't use jet planes, laser guns or nuclear missiles like the spies in the movies, and instead they traveled hidden in cargo ships and things like those. But even more than disappointed, he felt thankful for being there, when David or the others didn't have the duty to take them.

He turned to walk to the bathroom, yawning and scratching an itchy spot in his sweat soaked back, when something in the bedside table caught his eye. -Passports?- he asked and walked back to the bed, plopping down on it to see the inside of the documents. Sure enough the passports were real, but haven't they had left those at home? The white envelope at the side of the passports had inside a black credit card and a little note "With this card you can even buy a tank" it said in japanese. At the bottom of it was a short number that had to be the PIN of the card. All points connected in his mind. The black card, the way David had arranged new passports... -He didn't!- he shouted, startling Yuki out her dream, but he didn't see that. He hurried out to the hallway, and at the same time he exited his room, a middle-aged cleaning woman came out from the room next door, where David, Muta and Toto had slept in and he took a peek inside the room, but there was no one there -Excuse me- he said walking back to where the woman was, pushing a laundry cart down the hallway -Where are the men that were in the room last night?- he asked, earning a suspicious glance form the woman, who spoke few words in the local language and continued walking. It was obvious she didn't speak japanese, so he hurried to the front desk where he used his poor english to ask the same. And his only answer was that the other six guests from Japan had already checked out.

Machida cursed in japanese, thankful that there were no other guest in the hotel that could understand what he was saying and ran back to his room where Yuki was sitting up, looking worriedly at the door, obviously waiting for him.

-What happened?- she asked jumping to her feet and clinging to his shirt. -Is everything okay?- she asked hopefully, but the dark look in her brother's eyes shattered any hope she had.

-No, nothing is "alright"- he said before detangling himself for her hold and going to the bathroom with a bundle of clothes to change. She followed his example and less than half an hour later, they were in the harbor, where the ship they had traveled in was still being unloaded. Machida thanked nobody fervently before running up the gangplank set at a side of the ship with Yuki on his heels, clinging to his t-shirt, but when they were midway, a sailor came down it, and scowled at them. Yuki hid herself behind her brother, peeking just over his left shoulder and Machida put on his most fearsome face, the one he used when fighting outnumbered.

-Hey!- Machida called like he knew the man -you know where David is?-

-Who the hell you talkin' 'bout?- at being addressed so aggressively and out of the blue, the sailor took a defensive posture and looked at them distrustfully.

-He was a passenger on this ship. There was also a girl named Haru- Yuki explained as carefully as she could, still with fear.

-Hell if I know- the sailor seemed to be avoiding their eyes, Yuki noticed, like he was hiding something.

-What are you talkin' about? We came in this ship form Japan?- Machida began to shout, causing Yuki to grimace and the sailor to answer aggressively too.

-Look at it, it's a freighter. It ain't passenger ship!- the sailor shouted back, in a tone of voice that made it clear he thought Machida was mentally-damaged.

-But he's telling the truth- Yuki alleged, angry at the tone of voice used on her brother. -We... rode... this...- her voice disappeared when she saw the sailor grimacing. A spark appeared on her eyes. She was right! He was hiding something. She had seen him before. Maybe they and the sailors travelled in different places on the ship and them didn't spend time together, but surely they had seen each other and she was sure she had seen him before.

-Let me see the inside!- Machida demanded, before Yuki even had the opportunity to voice her suspicions, and he began making his way up the plank, with the girl on tow.

-You're gettin' to be a pain in the ass. I'll call the cops to get you!- the sailor menaced, but to no avail, Machida just tried to push his way up, around the sailor, who took him by the arms and they began to push the other. But they made enough noise to be noticed by the people in the ship. Other sailor popped his head over the handrail and looked down at them.

-Anything wrong?- he asked, bewildered by the sight of his comrade fighting a teenager out the plank and a girl wringing her hands in distress.

-Just these punks...- the first began, but the other interrupted him.

-Wha... what are they doing back...?- he asked but almost immediately slapped his hand against his mouth, an action that spoke louder than his words about his mistake.

-Asshole- the first sailor murmured, doing a beautiful face-palm out of frustration. The second sailor disappeared back behind the handrail, his face flushed with embarrassment.

-I knew it!- Yuki called in her enthusiasm, taking hold of the first sailor arm to her brother's surprise -Why didn't you tell us what's going on if you know who we are?- she asked gently, all traces of her fear now forgotten. The sailor looked directly into her eyes and sighed out of defeat.

-What can I say? The main guy and the others you left with... they haven't come back- he said, not looking at any of them.

-And Haru too? Where did they go?- Machida asked desperately. He felt they were running out of time.

-You got me boy. We were supposed not to tell anything to you if you came, but really, we don't know anything. This ship is a freighter and it doesn't carry any passengers, they pay and we don't ask questions, that's the way it's done.- The sailor looked back at him with a soft expression in his face and Machida knew he was telling the truth. The teen sighed and the sailor patted him in the back -Good luck- he said before turning around and walking up the plank again.

Both siblings watched him going with a sense of despair growing up in their chests. Machida ran his hand trough his hair, irritated and Yuki began fiddling with the hem of her shirt.

-We got cheated- Machida said angrily.

-They... left us here?- Yuki asked more for the sake of conversation than for really needing to ask.

-Yeah...- Machida answered, and went back to his sister, taking hold of her hand. She was growing out of those manners but it should be comforting for her. Just as he suspected, she gripped his hand like a scared children and he knew that despite being so mature for her age, Yuki was living some stressful moments, more than a girl her age should. And he was proud of her for coping so well with so many changes.

-So... what do we do now?- she asked after some minutes of walking down the harbor shore. Machida had been strangely silent for far too long, but the boy didn't answer. He was watching the sea, and thinking about Japan. If they were there, the wind would be extremely cold by now, chilling their bones. But right now they were in the sub-tropics and the air was warm and heavy. Just like his anger right now.

* * *

><p>The classes were hard for Haru since the beginning. Like the transfer students in Japan, in Vietnam she had to begin the very first day she came into the school. And the school, with its French-like system, had classes of ninety minutes each (which was a very long time for Haru). The weather was far too hot, like an Okinawan summer, even tough it was still early in the morning. So it was no surprise that Haru was completely drained.<p>

She limped along the passageways, thankful for the shade inside the building, and the cool lime-green color of the walls. Tough, her uniform didn't help her go faster, as she was constantly tripping with the somewhat tight skirt of her ao dai. And like that, she reached the restroom and entered one of the stalls. There she fished out her dress a cell phone and dialed to the only phone number recorded in it. Toto's voice answered her.

-Hello? Haru?- his voice sounded a little worried, but she didn't even get the time to calm him down. David's voice came from the other end of the line

-What's wrong?- he asked -don't forget our schedule for calls.-

-Oh...- she remembered and put her hand in the back of her head in an embarrassed manner -I'm sorry, I'm not used to it all.-

-Don't worry- he assured and she smiled, after all, he didn't sound angry -How's the inside of the school?- he asked again in his professional tone .

-Uhmmm...- she began, a little confused at what to say -Well... the building looks more European than Asiatic and the gardens are very beautiful- she said doubtfully and she heard a chuckle in the background that made her blush bright red. She could bet it was Muta's.

-That's not what I'm asking... I mean the Shadowwalkers-

-Oh, yes... I haven't seen any-

-Very well. Stay focused, there's a possibility of Shadowwalkers in the _Lycee_. Keep your eyes open for any mention of D67 and don't hesitate to kill any Shadowwalker.-

-I know- she assured before hanging up the phone. Sighing, she got out the stall and suddenly was confronted with the mirror. The last time she had seen herself in one, her face was covered in blood, but this time she only saw her own, plain face -How I wish I could be pretty- she said in a soft whisper, fingering her hair. Sometimes she still wished she could be as beautiful as Mao was. Beautiful and graceful.

Sighing again, she got out the restroom and walked as fast as she could, now that she wasn't that tired anymore, but the steps behind her made her stop. She turned around to see the most intimidating figure she had ever seen. The teacher was thin as a nail and the stern expression on her face, the tight knot of her gray hair and her general aura of strictness did nothing to ease Haru's fear.

-Miss Von Gikkingen- the teacher, Ms Lee said with a neutral tone -The use of phones is strictly forbidden in the school grounds. We highly encourage our students to dedicate their time to actual studies, a cell phone is not needed to learn.-

-I'm very, very sorry- Haru stuttered, hiding the phone behind her back, rather clumsily, scared to the bone of the look in the woman's steely eyes.

-I will let it go, this time- the teacher said with what seemed like her equivalent of a smile, but to Haru's eyes, it just looked like a beast showing off its fangs, her lips slightly tightening on her teeth. -Just don't let me see you again with that device in your hands or anywhere near you.- And turned around to walk away, causing Haru to nearly collapse against the nearest wall, just in time to hear some other footsteps getting near her. But these ones, were welcomed as they announced the presence of another girl.

-Haru? You OK?- the girl asked and Haru raised her eyes to look at the worried face of Min, her classmate and roommate. The girl had warm brown eyes, a little darker than hers and shoulder-length light brown hair. She somehow made her think of Hiromi, least for the glasses she used. But even in the sunny disposition they were almost the same and that made Haru smile.

-Yeah- she said, using the wall to push herself back to her feet.

-Oh, your phone... did Ms Lee see it?- she asked, eyeing the device in Haru's left hand and the girl gave up on hiding it.

-Yes...- she began, but the girl was already talking again, and the japanese was grateful for that. Another thing in common between this girl and her best friend was their ability to talk for hours on end and the only she had to do was to nod and smile from time to time and like that, she began to doze off, until some weird words came form her lips.

-...you took so long that I thought the Phantom had caught you-

-"The Phantom"- Haru asked, cutting off the little rant, but Min didn't seem to mind.

-Yes, the Phantom. He likes pretty slim girls with chocolate brown hair and pale skin- the girl said with an impish smile and grabbed Haru's arm to drag her down another corridor. The japanese yelped and followed her friend, tumbling all the way, until Min let her go of her arm to point a christian-looking bell tower -There's where he appears, once every few years. Haru felt a sense of déjà vu flooding her, only half listening the words from the other girl -The legend says this school was a monastery before, and among all the nuns, there was one particulary beautiful. Her name was Rose and she tended to the roses in the garden with all her love. But the roses couldn't bloom because of the evil spirit of the Phantom had sent a curse over them. Even so, she dutifully cared for the roses everyday until, one day, they bloomed with all splendor. And seeing the beautiful nun, surrounded by her beloved flowers that only accentuated her beauty, the Phantom fell in love with her and one night of full moon he went to her and professed his eternal love. But she had already taken her vows and so, she promised him to be his wife if he could bring her a blue rose as payment for breaking her marriage with god. He traveled for years, around the world, but could never find the promised flower and Rose died before he could return to her. The Phantom was eaten by the deep sadness and void her death had brought to himand finally could succumb to tears for the fist time in his life. Where the tears touched the soil, it became fertile and green and, when the last drop fell, blue sores bloomed from the place where his tears had been spent. The Phantom cut off a single one of the flowers, to put it on Rose's tomb, before dissapearing. Now he comes back everytime a girl that resembles Rose enter to the school to take her with him, so she won't leave him again...- she stopped then, seeing the shiver that ran down Haru's spine. Somehow that seemed familiar -I'm sorry, does this kind of stories bother you?- the worried words from the girl broke the charm that was over Haru, who just laughed awkwardly.

-No... no- she assured Min, who smiled in return. There was nothing to fear, after all in every school there was at least one legend and surely this one was like the others. But somehow it seemed different, maybe because of the fact that now she knew of the Shadowwalkers existence. -Do you know how this Phantom looks?- she asked and Min smiled broadly.

-No, no one has ever seen him, but I bet he looks like him- she said, pointing to the central garden, her face deep red.

Haru heard the sound of iron scrapping and turned to see what the other girl was seeing, and she was left gawking. There were two men pruning a tree, one an old man and the other...

The other was a young man with golden hair falling on his green eyes, a soft expression in his extremely handsome face as he gracefully took hold of a long steamed pink rose and cut it in one swift movement. All he did was so full of elegance and grace that it seemed the flower couldn't complain for the treatment. And Haru found herself being jealous of the flower.

-Hey, don't cut those!- the old gardener chastised the man, but Humbert didn't change his expression, looking at the flower as if it reminded him of something precious.

-Don't you think he's really cool? They just hired him and look...- Min commented and pointed at the other side of the garden. There, Haru could see the corridors surrounding the garden, swarming with students who were changing classes. Some of them were shamelessly gawking at Humbert and Haru felt forced to accept the twinge of jealously at that, even if he didn't pay attention to any of them. Even Min, hands clutched at her chest, was sighing as if Humbert was a prince out of a fairy tale -If he was the Phantom, I wouldn't doubt in professing him eternal love!- she said with a dreamy tone, and just then, Humbert caught sight of the girls and, Haru could swear, winked mischievously at her. The japanese girl blushed deep red and hid behind a column in the corridor, trying hard to get her body heat back to normal.

* * *

><p>There was one downside to study in Vietnam that Haru rapidly discovered. She wasn't particulary good in maths, were she, at least, could make out the mathematical formulas, or in geography, where thanks to the maps she could at least pinpoint what they were talking about. But when it came to Literature and History, Haru was a lost cause. She couldn't speak vietnamese and even worst, she couldn't write it, so the only way she was able to survive those clases was the unconditional help form Min.<p>

But this experience had brought Haru a very big upside: She was a master in french.

Since the school she would be going to had half their classes in french, Julia had spent a lot of time revising with her common phrases, but the effort hadn't been in vain, and Haru soon got the hang of the language and began to remember some words and phrases the doctor hadn't taught her, and all she could make about it, outside the new dreams with audio in french, was that she had been living, at some point of her life, in France or any other country with a french enviroment.

Humbert was no help in this aspect, Haru discovered, since the man was half of the time practicing with the cello, a lot of time completely out of sight, and the remnant time, she couldn't work the courage to speak with him. And it was this difficulty what she found the most confusing one; her speeding heart, her sweaty hands... she had only feel that once and that was for Machida, who, by the way, had been appearing less and less in her toughts. But she couldn't _like like_ Humbert. She loved Machida didn't she?

But well, time for thinking about that was the time spent trying to sleep in one of the twin beds and definitely the lunch time wasn't for it. At least not when her stomach was empty and her plate was full in front of her.

Min could only make out the blur of Haru's chopsticks as they traveled from the plate to her mouth and the reverse, the fish soup disappearing in a flash from the bowl.

-Wow... you can eat that much... and you are so thin...- Min said with a dreamy voice, after offering the brunette her half-full bowl of soup -I'm on diet and exercise, but I'm still this _fat_... and I haven't seen you make any sport or something...ohhh, so envious- Min joked smiling to the girl who, listening her words, stopped eating -hey... I didn't mean it... you don't have to hold back!- Min tried to reasone, but Haru's sad expression left as quickly as it came, to bring a full blown smile.

-Sorry... it's just... my best friend said almost the same...- what seemed like a life time ago, when everything was still normal. Now she even doubt she could see Hiromi again.

-We... are friends aren't we?- Min asked and Haru's mind returned to place just in time to perceive the touch of melancholy in Min's question.

-Of course- Haru affirmed smiling as well and Min had no other option but to be touched by the girl's gentleness.

-Take this- Min offered her plate of spring rolls and Haru took them happily, showing her thrust in the new friendship. -So... what are japanese schools like?- Mina asked, leaning over the table.

-Hmmm?- Haru asked with her mouth full, but after swallowing, she took a toughtful expression -Normal... I guess- after all the only school she knew was Koza High School.

-Did you live in a dormitory- Min asked, getting into a subject she liked.

-No...- Haru laughed -I commuted from home. I went to school either walking or on Machida's motorcycle-

-Machida?- Min asked with curiosity tinged with jealousness, and Haru could perceive both of the feelings, confused by its meaning.

-He's... my older brother- she answered cautiously and she could almost feel the relief Min emanated.

-You have an older brother!- she exclaimed in a whispered yell and, both elbows on the table, leaned even closer to Haru, who had no more options than to lean out.

-I... I have a younger sister too- Haru added, half hoping it could make the girl get all the information she wanted, but it didn't seem like it.

-Did they come with you to Vietnam?- Min asked, and evident sparkle in her eyes.

-Yes...- Haru answered, her chopsticks lowering in sadness. She hoped both of them were alright. After all that was the reason why they had gone separate ways, to keep them out of harm in that "Finding Shadowwalkers" mission. By the time, they had to be back at Japan, as David arranged.

-Different schools?- Min asked and Haru felt a lurching feeling in the bottom of her stomach as she nodded. It just felt really wrong to lie to a friend she just made. -Then introduce me- Min's words came as much as a surprise, that Haru barely had the time to respond. She just turned to her friend again to find their noses almost touching.

-Waaa... what?- she asked as she leaned out as far as the chair let her. Neither of them noticed the attention they were attracting with their ruckus.

-I'm sure your brother and I will get along well- Min insisted and Haru's brain tried to think in all the excuses she could come with, but none came. Only...

-I tought you liked the gardener- she said, feeling a twinge of jealously as she said it, but she simply attached it to the idea of Min being with Machida. "Yeah, must be that" she tought.

-Of course I like him, but I want a boyfriend! Anna-Marie and I are the only girls in our class who haven't kissed a boy yet!- Min whinned and Haru turned beet red.

-Nnnooo! I...I haven't...- the japanese tried to say but the scene from the Biology lab, the day she discovered the existence of the Shadowwalkers kept on repeating itself in her head, almost making steam come out of her ears.

-Maybe she can give me some pointers then- a cold and polite voice (maybe overly polite) floated to them making Min's back stiffen in fear and lean out just in time for Haru's chair to fall to the floor with a lot of noise, l but to her luck, nobody was paying attention to her, but to the girl who had spoken.

In the space she could see, between Min's hair and the table, there was the extremely beautiful face of a young girl. Once Haru regained her feet she could see her clearly. It was like seeing a rose between dandelions. All the girls surrounding her were Asian, evident in their features and colouring, but THE GIRL, she was caucasian, with a skin so smoth it seemed silk and white as the milk. Her hair fell in soft curls surrounding her stone hard face, that, despite been showing a cold expression, managed to be still beautiful. Blue eyes, thin lips, straight and small nose, perfect arches for eyebrows... Obviously, she #resaltaba like a sore thumb among all the other girls.

-A person who spread rumours about other, show an evident lack of character and can lose the thrust of their friends...- she said in a voice that sounded as if she were reading it from a book, but the teacher-like gaze she kept on Min made Haru's friend to blush to the root of her hair. And was then that Haru understood why Anna-Marie was considered the queen of the school. It wasn't only her high grades and particulary good looks, it was the aura around her, that tended to draw respect and reverence to her person. And so, she was always surrounded by a cohort of students from different grades.

-Min doesn't deserve you attention- one of her companions said, and immediately others agreed.

-Tuyen is right, you shouldn't waste your time with that blabbermouth of Min- other said and Anna-Marie gave her an almost imperceptible nod, to turn around.

-She's Ms. Lee's pet. Haru, you should be careful around her, if she tattles on you, you will be surely going to detention- Min said just as Haru was going to scold the second girl (whose name she couldn't remember for dear life) for insulting her friend. But against Min's wishes, her words were within earshot for the blonde and she turned around quickly.

-Did you say "tattle"? Who do you think I am to sink that low?- she said with a deceptively cold tone, so close to Min's face their noses were almost touching, Anna-Marie towering over Min for a couple inches. Haru could see that, despite her face being stone-hard, her voice was ready to crack, the same as her façade of a good-mannered rich girl. And her smell had changed subtantialy, enough to almost make Haru spring into action. The smell of anger and blood-thirst. "I need to learn how to control it" she tought, as her hand closed into a tight fist, almost drawing blood.

-So... sorry- Min stammered, reeling back and smiling nervously -I went to far didn't I- she laughed nervously -ehmmm- she touched just behind her, on the table and came up with one of the spring rolls she had previously offered Haru- Here- she said in what she hoped was a conciliatory gesture, putting it on Anna's right hand -you must be hungry- she added hopeful.

-Thank you- Anna-Marie said through gritted teeth and in one single motion, squeezed the roll in her fist, peanut saice dripping from it like blood. Haru simply went pale before that and all her muscles tensed, in case Min needed help in a more physical confrontation, but luckily that's where it ended and Anna-Marie got out from the cafeteria after wipping her hand with a napkin one of her friends had taken form the tables.

-Uwaaa- Min's voice sounded beside her and Haru let go of a breath she hadn't known she had been keeping -That was scary!-

Haru nodded, unable to find her voice after what she had seen. She knew, from her time in school, that teenagers worked with the very same rules adults did in what was called "the real world", establishing status between them, forming groups slowly or fastly, depending on the dynamics of the generation. Mostly teens tended to group with people with their same interests or goals, but she kenw too that when those groups interacted with one another, friction could happen. Machida was prime example of that, always looking for fights with "territorial enemies". But to be sincere, Haru had never experience that, since she was more like the isolated "new girl". When the incident with the Biology Lab had happened, she was just begginging to adequate to the new group of girls Hiromi had invited her to, what seemed like ages ago. And she felt somewhat envious of Min and Anna-Marie conflictive relationship. She would never had something like it, her life would lack of the complete experience of high school since she was the only weapon for fighting Shadowwalkers. And that made her remember why she had come to the school in the first place.

-Uhmm, Min... can you tell me more about the Phantom?- Haru asked after they both were sitting again at their table, and Min's face, which had been sporting a worried look, relaxed instantly.

-So you got the hots for the gardener too?- she asked with a gleeful squeal, causing HAru to blush yet again.

-N...no- she said flustered, but Min wasn't listening to her.

-Oh... he looks just dreamy with a rose in his hand, didn't he... just like in the legend...-

-A rose?- Haru managed to ask and Min's excited eyes turned to see her.

-Yes... the Phantom always gives a rose to the girl he loves. A blue rose- she added with a sigh.

-A blue rose...- Haru said with an absent tone, completely lost by Min's ramble about the future and how romantic it must be to be kidnapped by the Phantom.

* * *

><p>When classes finished, all the students got ordely out of the classrooms ans, as rules said, straight to the dorms. And for that, Haru was really grateful. Passageways were completely desert, most probably because of the students being in their rooms, studying just like in the classrooms. Being most of the students daughters of diplomats, goverment officials or company heads, the girls were more focused in their studies and decorum than any other student in Japan, at least the ones she knew. So it was easy for her to slither out (quite clumsily) from her dorm to go to see the new gardener in the central garden.<p>

She found him just outside the decorative pagoda in the middle of the garden. She was mere steps away from him, and the sight of Humbert, on one knee, checking the plants for signs of insects or sickness, brought a new memory to her.

_She was sitting near a fountain, reading a really boring book and looking just over the edge to see whatever Humbert was doing. She wasn't really interested in her lessons by then, but in the roses the younger version of Humbert was tending. He looked like he was only sixteen, and she already had to look up to see him in the eye, for what the young man was always making fun of her. But seeing him, kneeled by the roses, gently cutting off dried leaves, she felt mischievous and went to him, with a hand wet from the fountain's water, and just taking advantage of him not seeing her, she touched the already sun-burned back of his neck._

_-What the...?- he yelled, turning fast around to give whoever had done that to him a piece of his mind, but the angered expression of his eyes softened at seeing the smiling face of Haru -Oh, it's only you...- he said with a mock-annoyed tone before turning back to his work -Wanna 'elp me?- he said, slipping again in the slang he used to use when he was but a child and that Haru so loved hearing._

_-No... I would dirty my dress- she countered just as she was kneeling in the very middle of a puddle of mud, to Humbert's horror._

_-Haru... your dress!- he half-yelled and went quickly up to his feet to help her get up, but doing so, he caused more mud to fall on her sleeves and bodice.-Uh oh- he added, cringing at the sight of her._

_-Hey... it's alright...- she tried to calm him -now can I help you or what?- she asked somewhat annoyed and Humbert just sighed._

_-But... Haru...- _

_-"But" nothing. A litte mud isn't going to kill me, is it?- she asked with the same note of mischief in her voice as before and a glint in her eyes that she hoped wouldn't be described as love. She didn't want him to know what she was sure wasn't true..._

-A little mud isn't going to kill me- she mumbled just behind Humbert and suddenly her knees went weak. Of course, she didn't hit the soil, instead the man caught her just on time in his arms.

-Haru... are you alright?- he asked, concern making him forget just where he was and who they were supposed to be, but luckily there was nobody to discover their act. -Haru?- he repeated with a touch of tenderness, pushing a strand of hair out of her face just as she opened her eyes.

-Hu...Humbert!- she whispered wildly, detangling herself form his arms, face as red as a tomatoe. -I...I mean...- she stuttered and he sighed, knowing the moment was lost yet again. "But she remembered something" he thought, not sure if that relieved her or stressed him further.

-Roses here are beautiful.- he said, willing her to remember something else, but she already seemed to have pushed the memory to the back of her head.

-Uhm... Humbert? Had you heard of blue roses?- she asked, remembering why she had come to see him.

-No... it's not a natural color for them.- He answered matter-of-factly and Haru's face fell. From what, he couldn't tell.

-They say the Phantom gives blue roses to the girls he loves.- she said and something similar to jealously and protectiveness gripped his heart.

-The Phantom?- he said, the name somewhat familiar to him.

-It's a mysterious person who appears from time to time in the schools and I think he might be a Shadowwalker in disguise- she added, feeling a bit foolish. But just as she was turnig to the bell tower of the cathedral, she felt a shiver going down her spine and goosebumbs blooming in her arms. -They say he asks for eternal love and the girls who betray him end un dead. I'd like to take a look- she said, sounding far braver than she felt.

She walked a couple of steps before Humbert's warm hand posed itself on her shoulder and Haru felt a shiver again, but this time it was pleasurable.

-Here- he said to the back of her neck and she turned around, unable to stand the sensation any longer, in fear of what she might do. She couldn't understand the serious expression in his face, but that was not the point at the moment. He was offering her one of the daggers he used. -For your protection.- he added watching her hesitate, but she gave him a little smile.

-Thanks- after all, she couldn't carry her sword with her all the time, being it far too long to hide it with the uniform.

He was a little troubled about giving her the weapon, the two halves of him fighting for dominance within him. On one side, he wanted to stay by her and fight for her, just as he had planned to do when he was younger and deeply in love. But his maturer side, the one that still loved her, but was more a loyal servant than a friend knew the need of her to have the weapon. "For her protection" he repeated in his mind, knowing fully well that in case they had to fight with one of _them_, she would be the one to kill it.

-Uhmm, Humbert?- she asked again uncertainly and he returned to his senses to see her fidgeting, the dagger pressed tightly in her right hand.

-Yes?- he asked politely.

-Does David-san and the others know you are here?- she asked quite out of the blue and Humbert sighed imperceptibly.

-No- he answered curtly, just like he was taught to do.

-Oh...- she smiled a bit again -you know... it makes me feel better to know you are here with me.- she said very boldly for her usual self and felt cheered that he smiled warmly at her.

-You are welcome.-

They walked together inside the cathedral, Haru vaguely admiring the gothic architectonic style of the archways and long windows. And while the air was humid and hot out in the gardens, it was cool and dark inside the building. They walked to the entry of the tower, when they noticed a silk-like rope, like the ones in the museums, forbiding the entrance. At first Haru stammered, but then she got her courage back and was lifting the rope when a voice sounded behind them.

-And what do you think you are doing?- the severe voice of Ms. Lee scolded her and she turned slowly, her back feeling like pure stone to watch the angry face of the teacher.

-Ah... uhmmm..- Haru stuttered, sweeping her gaze around fast just to discover (to her relief) that Humbert had dissapeared in the shadows. It was bad enough as it was to have on top of that the rumours of a forbidden relationship that could get both of them into trouble and also turn all their hard work to nothing.

-This area is off-limits... Oh... it's you again- she said, with a note of annoyance in her voice when she saw the face of the student crossing limits -you know, most transfer students are careful not to break the rules...- but her long scolding came to a halt when the soft steps of someone behind her made an echo in the hallway.

-Is there a problem?- a voice as smooth as velvet asked from the same point where Haru thought the steps came and Ms. Lee turned around just as fast as Haru had done before.

-N..No Mr. Chairman- she assured and just then the man fond appropiate to show himself form the shadows. He was young, very, very young and his pale skin and long black hair gave him a feminine aura, even if his voice and the general attitude of his body spoke of strenght. Brutal strength. The teen felt her energy draining from her body, but just before she thought she was going to collapse, he nodded in the direction of the teacher and turned to watch her. And Haru suddenly became aware that she had been staring shamelessly.

-And you are?- he asked in a tone of voice that left Haru no doubt that he didn't need the answer to that. That he already knew her.

-I...I'm sorry- she bowed deeply, disturbed by the feeling and ran away toward the entrance, where Humbert caught her in her mad dashbefore she collapsed and stood with her until she calmed down. But none of them could help but feel the man's gaze on her.

* * *

><p>-You know, Anna-Marie is really angry- Min said just as Haru was retuning to the room after the cathedral incident and obviously that was the very last thing in her mind.<p>

-Uh?- she asked, very tired to come up with anything else.

-Well- she began in a little sing-song voice, the same tone Hiromi used everytime she wanted to know something -She heard that you were talking _all alone_ with the handsome gardener- she said with a knowing tone, causing steam to come out from Haru's ears.

-Uhh, I...I...- she stuttered, her brain running thousands of miles per second to find an excuse. That's, of course, the part of her brain that wasn't wondering how the rumours could travel so fast. -I... uh... I wanted to walk a bit, you know, to refresh myself- she could say Min wasn't buying it, everyone who knew her used to tell she didn't know how to lie -And I happened to bump into him- she nodded as if trying to convince herself that was what had happened in the gardens, with her in his arms and...

Haru just turned redder at what her mind was thinking on its own and Min smirked conspirationally -Alright, alright... just change already. We need to sleep.- Min let go of the subject and Haru almost fell to her knees with a relieved sigh. How Machida managed to tell all the lies he used to tell to their mother, she would never kn...

The thought of her mother brought a renewed pain to her chest, and she was gratefull for the distraction Min gave her as she changed to her flannel pajamas. She still remembered with a cringe the first time Min had seen her pajamas, laughing so hard it had been lucky her bed was behind her. And it was only because of the climate, that created some hot nights. But Haru had soon learned that she could sleep comfortably with her own clothes or better said, she couldn't sleep at all without them, after trying to sleep in one of Min's pajamas set, a pink tank top and really, really little shorts.

-So... what did you talk about? what is his name?- Min asked after Haru was under her light blanket, crawling into her bed.

-Hum...-she began to answer instantly, but she paused before finishing -hum... she coughed for effect -I don't know, he didn't tell me. And I only asked him about the blue roses.-

-Oh...- she could hear Min's pout and Haru smiled -That was all?- she asked, sounding really dissapointed -Well, at least what did he tell you about the roses?-

-That they don't exist-

-Uhm... maybe you don't know it, but our school is sponsored by a farmaceutical company. I bet they can create those flowers without prob!-

-That reminds me... I met the chairman...- Haru trailed off, trying her way to obtain useful information. And Min didn't fail her.

-That must be because of the annual ball- Min said matter-of-factly, causing the almost closed eyes of the young brunette to open wide again.

-Annual ball?- she asked bewildered, with a tone of voice that left Min no doubt that the girl didn't know what in the heavens that thing meant, and so the cheerful girl launched herself in an intrincate explanation of what the ball was.

Apparently the _Lycee du Cinq Fléche_ organized every year a large social event in which the families were invited to convive, form alliances and make business. That way the students received a taste of what their futures were going to be and could begin to get connections. She was somewhat reminded of the culture festivals held in her country, not that she had anything to compare with. Thanks to being sick half of the time in her first days of school, she had missed it completely.

What struck her like lightening was the treat to dance in the horizon.

-I...I don't know how to dance- Haru lamented in such a broken tone that Min felt compassionate towards her.

-I hope there will be a handsome guy out there. You know, my mom used to tell me the best way to learn how to dance, is for a man who cares about you to teach you hands on- Min was trying to cheer her and Haru couldn't help but smile, even if deep down she was wishing for something to happen that would stop that hell. For even if Min said that, she had the experience of falling down again and again in the simple steps Hiromi, Yuki, Naoko and Tsuge had been trying to teach her for the culture festival. Let's just say all of them had given up hope after the first fifty times they had tried to teach her how to leave her hands to be taken from behind, without knocking out the air of her companion. -Well, even if you can't dance, I'm sure you will have lots of fun, just meeting people and talking to them- Min ended up saying what she was going to do, in an effort to raise her friend's spirits -I'll lend you a dress too. I'm sure you will fit well into it.- she continued after Haru's silence, hoping her words were making the girl feel better.

Haru recognized the effort and made her best to play along with what was being said -Thanks... it means a lot to me- she said in what hopefully was a cheerful tone, leaving the sleep take over her mind, making it wander farther from her previous toughts of the people she had already considered her family back then.

-I'm happy you are here with me and being my friend. I had been so lonely for so long...- Min trailed off, sleep finally coming to her. Haru's was asleep for some minutes too, her body forcefully trying to keep her energy, but to no avail. Her eyes snapped open just as Min began to snore lightly. She smiled, remembering with fondness the day of her arrival, when the strict personality of Ms. Lee had almost made her fall victim to depression after leaving her siblings alone. But only just, since at her arrival to her room she soon discovered how similar the girl was to Hiromi, and that just looking at her side of the bedroom, the wall covered in photographies and posters of trend singers. Haru had smiled slightly, and that smile had turned into a full grin when she saw what was on the bed destined to her. A sigle hand-made card, in cheerful colors, saying simply "welcome" in japanese words, completely foreign to Min, she knew after the first meeting. A tentative step towards friendship. And seeing Min interacting with the other girls, the ones that used to side with Anna-Marie, Haru could guess her friendship was actually appreciated.

The temperature had fallen slightly by the time Haru finally slipped off her bed and walked to the hallway just beyond the doors. It looked straight to the rose gardens and the cathedral front door, over which the full moon shined with a green-blue halo, like a bad omen. Haru gripped the dagger with sweaty hands in an effort to keep the fear at bay, wishing fervently Humbert were with her, if only for the feeling of protection and caring he brought with him.

-Phantom...- she mumbled while she walked straight to the cathedral, pretty sure that by this hour, every single student was fast asleep and therefore nobody could see her. Not that anyone could even notice her if they wanted since, unknown to her, she was using the natural color of the roses in full bloom to camouflage her yellow and red pajamas, her steps slow and as sure as they never were when she was her usual self, her hair with streaks the color of the deep night and a faint shine of ruby in the back of her eyes, her body reacting to her fear.

She reached the building withoutincident. She had been afraid Ms. Lee would catch her and expell her, but apparently even she was safely tucked in her bed. "Wherever that might be" Haru tought with a grimace. Her steps sounded really loud in her ears as they echoed in the far corners of the altar and she paused briefly to take off her shoes, quite sure that her bare feet would do much less noise. She was just going to step over the rope obstructing the access to the tower when she noticed something had changed. The door, which had been closed and locked just hours before was slightly ajar, in what seemed in Haru's mind, a sarcastic and provocative grin.

She jumped effortlessly over the rope, pushing the doors slightly to open them and they didn't offer resistance. Just then she was able to see the faint pale orange glow just before her, illuminating the stairs. "Candlelight", she thought, discarding her previous thoughts of other sources of illumination. But even the faint light wasn't enough to show all the steps, and Haru climbed hesitantly the first ones to gain confidence in her step just as the light was growing stronger.

She came out the winding stairs with tense shoulders and all her muscles preparing to jump into action, but there was nothing in there, just a single candle glowing against the darkness, half melted and encrusted in the stone of the balcony just at the end of the stairs, on the windowsill, allowing her to see the big copper bell that shined white under the moonlight. That answered one of her questions about the different sound for the class shifts and other school's chimes. They had to be done entirely by hand using the monster before her.

But there was no one else with her right then, even when the candle was more than enough evidence of life in near vincinity. Her shoulders never let go of the tension as she waited for unnacountable minutes in complete stillness, just waiting for a sign of life. She was going to give up and return to bed when the light flickered and died. That caught her entirely by surprise and she ended up half blind, just her hearing to guide her despite the shine of the moon. The night air rippled around her and she turned around just in time to see a human-sized bat spreading its wings around her.

She jumped backwards, trying to shake off the contact of the wings with her body. -Phantom?- she screamed to the apparition, not really believing what she was seeing, since the monster didn't look at all like the legends made him sound.

As she steped backwards, the ghoul stepped forward and she could see at last his image under the light of the moon. It was a human, someone wearing a very stereotypical disguise, with a winged mask covering their face and a dark cape for effect. For a moment Haru thought that if she had seen the person in daylight, maybe with Hiromi, both of them would be laughing out loud. But there, at night and all alone, Haru wasn't exactly in the mood for joking.

Now that her eyes had accustomed themselves to darkness, after all the shock from the evening, she could see something else that made her blood freeze in her veins. The mask, although covering completely the left eye, had a hole for the right one to see, and beyond the mask she could make his piercing stare, watching directly to her soul, raging and possesive, and Haru felt yet again that day the need to go to her knees in weakness when the gaze struck a nerve within her core, making flashes of memories go through her mind in such a jumble, that she couldn't make anything of them but one thing. She knew the man.

In a subtle movement that she couldn't have noticed not given her senses were already high wire on stress, the figure moved in the shadows at inhuman speed and all she could do was extend the arm with the dagger on her hand and wait until the momentum leading him made the man stab himself. And that's just what happened.

-Uff- she was pushed back by the force of the impact but kept on her feet and moved along the lenght of the banister, never letting go of the sight of the man but putting enough distance between them to have a semblance of security. The wind rippled the cape of the man, sending drops of blood flying through the air and in that storm of black and dark red she could see his sarcastic smile, showing off long, white fangs.

The movement of the dagger snapped her atteintion back to the danger, the handle moving by itself until it was completely pushed out by the reconstructing flesh, falling with a deafening, metallic sound in the silent night. That could only be explained by one way.

-Shadowwalker- she said in a voice that sounded far more sure than she felt at the moment, with no weapon to fight him, in pajamas and barefooted. "Oh shoot!"

Her affirmation was answered with a huge grin that send shivers down her spine in fright. But she wasn't going down without a fight. She tensed her body just as he opened his arms in what looked like a dance move and prepared himself to jump. But when he leaped it wasn't to her, but to his side, to avoid the attact of a whispering silver blade. One very similar to the one she had had just a moment ago.

-Humbert!- she whispered with relief, as he flew inside through the window of the tower, and in the same moment spun around, sliding his right foot on the floor, his right hand carrying the full weight of his cello case positioned in a way one of the edges would punch the man directly in the abdomen, but the Shadowwalker laughed manniatically, spinnign like a professional dancer, avoiding the blow and moving his cloak like a _matador_. With swift movements, taking advantage of Humbert's immovility, he jumped to the window and back-slapped the golden-haired man, who just moved out of the range of the blow in time. Even so, Haru found really distressing the sight of blood smearing his face from the wound inflicted in his cheek.

-Humbert- she whispered to herself as he protected her with his body, using the movement of defense to spun all the way around again and aimed the cello case back to his enemy's head. And although Haru knew the weight of the box was overwhelming, the man deflected it with his arm, as if it were nothing, when he should have his arm and skull destroyed by the sheer weight of the case. It wasn't the normal Shadowwalker, was it? Her question was immediately answered by the vision of the man's naked arm through his shredded sleeve. It looked a great deal like Humbert's cat-like arm when he himself deflected a blow. The case banged in the force of the impact agaisnt the bell, causig pain to Haru's already sensitive ears, and only through pure will, she could keep the scream fighting to escape her lips.

-Enough for tonight- the Phantom announced, but Haru couldn't hear it. She turned her face to look at him before he jumped out of the window and, even when she ran to watch where he had been going, he had dissapeared without traces in the shadows of the night, leaving behind him, in the windowsill, a single perfect blue rose.

She could have swear she saw concern, pain and dissapointment in his only visible eye.

* * *

><p>OH HAI! I'm back! At last, and thanks to a lot of people cheering me (well... maybe not here, but in real life) I could finally find the drive to finish this thing. Thanks for waiting for me. I'll be grateful forever!<p>

Hope you enjoyed it, and if you find any mistake that makes you want to kill me, don't doubt to point it. Also I hope you liked the little scene. Like I said, I can't make fluff to save my life, but... well...

Oh, by the way, there are blue roses. Their name is Suntory Blue Rose Applause and were showed in Japan like two or three years ago. They mean "impossible love coming true" (I think I mentioned it in Wings to Fly) and they aren't exactly blue, but somewhat gray.


	9. Chapter 9: Every one of their rainbows

Before you begin to read, last week I replaced the eight chapter with the new content. So if you hadn't read the new version, most likely you won't understand what happens in this.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Every one of their rainbows<strong>

Yuki was accustomed to the heat. That was an understatement, taking on account she had lived all her life in Okinawa, the southest of the Japan archipielague it could be. She watched again the bowl of noodles in front of her, vaguely thinking that the liquid they were floating in, on top of being extremely insipid, was surely the bathwater of a bunch of cockroaches. The thought made her far more unconfortable that she already was. But there were a number of facts that made this place in Vietnam all the different that Okinawa.

First of all, was the heat. Well, it wasn't exactly the heat per se... it was more... the sources of heat. Yeah, that was it. Yuki had never ever been so close to so many people, cramped in so close a space, not even in school. The heat was almost overwelming, treatening. She had grown up accustomed to heat, walking to school everyday, playing in the park with her few friends... Of course, she was more accustomed to a hot climate than more people gave her credit for, thanks to her pale skin and slim complexion. Maybe that was to blame to her usual hobby to spent almost all her afternoons inside her mother's shop, with the blessed A/C, learning the craft. She loved the artistic side of her mother and she hoped to grow up and be as good and she was, one day.

The tought of her mother in the middle of her internal ramble was enough to made her pause and grip the table until her knuckles turned white. She snapped her head to see Machida, but he was looking beyond the window and she breathed a sigh of relief for that. The last she needed was for him to pity her. She turned back to her bowl of noodles, giving them a small twirl with the point of her chopsticks and returned to her previous ramble.

The second was the smell. God bless, she wasn't exactly a delicate girl, not by having growing up with a baseball player/yankee brother and a mother who lifted rolls of fabric self handedly when she tought nobody was seeing her and who could take on the most annoying clients, or the drunkards form the near taberns. No, for her to survive with her family, she had to had grown to be strong-willed and stubborn. But that didn't mean that she was exactly enjoying the powerful smell of decay and sweat and over all not-so-sweet odors. That coupled with the heat was more than enough to make her be on edge, but there was still a more pushing reason in the top of her mind. The flies!

The god-forsaken flies!

Buzzing, thriving, walking, crawling... Yuki could think of nothing more annoying and repulsive than the flies. Downright everyone called her a germaphobe and for the most part they were right. At least it seemed like right now, the term fitted her far too well. Flies... carrying germs, bacteria and viruses. Larvae crawling over spoiling vegetables and fruits and meat, everything spoling and thriving on human and animal waste... Yuck! was the only decent words she could come up with. The still air seemed to be helping their proliferation, even in the restaurant as everyone ate and they walked on the tables, and the skin of people, and the little electric fan in the very corner of the room didn't seem to be of any help, not moving any molecule of air enough for the heat to dissapear or the flies to fly away.

But she couldn't help but think, in the very back of her mind, where everything unpleasant was kept, that she would support anything; the heat, the smell, the flies and the insipid noodles, everything, just for having her family back.

But even that tought was interrupted by Machida's swearing in front of her.

-Damned flies!- he whispered as the batted one particulary stubborn fly away from buzzing around his head, while somehow managing to get the grip on the noodles between his chopsticks without dropping the water everywhere. After swallowing the said noodles he prepared himself to catch the fly with his chopsticks like the masters in the classic karate movies.

Yuki could only wish he didn't succeed in his "noble quest", an image of the fly batting its wings and little legs while its juices were squeezed out of it almost made her throw up and her face turned a bit green. Even she asked herself where such toughts had come from.

-Stop...- she squeezed out, gripping the edge of her T-shirt in an effort for not to throw up. -you shouldn't eat with those chopsticks if they touched a fly- another wave of nausea -It's dirty!- she chocked out, barely able to contain herself.

-I bet that this shop's kitchen is a nest of cockroaches- he said, not seeing in the least the state of uncomfort his siter was showing -Clean... dirty... it's all the same, you know- he said, acting like a jerk with her for the first time in more than a year. It was just so many things had been in his mind that he was in survival mode.

-Machina-nii!- she screamed. She was already at the edge of her nerves and that had been the last straw. For such a level-headed, patient and mature girl, even she had a limit. But just after her shout and the amazed look on her brother's eyes, she fell on account of what she had been doing. She turned around to see the men, that just a moment ago were watching soccer in the TV hanging from the wall farthest to the fan, were watching her with questioning gazes. She murmured an apology and bowed, causing them to go back to their business.

-Hey... I'm sorry- Machida said after a moment in a very un-Machida-style that made her raise her gaze from her almost full plate and look directly at him. He looked apologetic and that made her smile a little.

-It's okay... I mean, we had both been on edge lately, I think.- and almost immediately regreted her words, for a heavy silence fell between them. Yuki pushed her bowl to the front and away from her just as her stomach gave an angry rumble.

-Jeez... one would think you are thin enough without a diet- Machida said and Yuki was almost going to snap at him, if it weren't for the mischievous gaze he had in his eyes. Everything was back to normal.

-Well, I'm not the only one who needs to lose a little weight.- she answered earning a hearty laugh from her brother.

-Not your better one but... come on, let's get you something edible.- he said, ushering the girl to the outside (where thankfully there were not many flies nor the rancid odors of people in large groups) for paying their food. He came out moments later and picked un a couple of apples form a nearby stall in the market and paid for them -Here. Bet they taste better than the noodles.- She gave him a very grateful smile and attacked the fruit with a vegeance.

Later, they were sitting under the shade of a tree, just watching the world pass by, exhausted by their walk under the sun. Yuki eyed the edge of the black credit card, escaping from her brother's pants pocket.

-I wonder how much money is in there- she said more for her brother to hide it again on his pocket than anything else. But on the contrary he took it out to inspect it under the light of the sun.

-The note said it was enough to buy a tank- Machida answered with a toughtful frown.

-A tank... Like five million yen?- she asked, not really knowing the amount of money a tank could cost, only stating the highest number she could think of.

-Should be more than ten million, but how could I know?- he smiled tiredly to her and she lowered her eyes to the street again.

-Why do you think they gave us so many money?- she asked innocently, just wanting for her thoughts to be wrong.

-Gee, I wonder...- and he left his sentence hanging off. He was playing fool and she knew it, but it wasn't making it any easier. That money was more than enough for them to return to Japan and to their normal lives with all commodity.

-...Shall we?- he asked after a few minutes of silent contemplation, all his muscles tensing to stand up.

-Where to?- she asked, just before tensing on her own after a hesitant moment.

-Where do you think, to look for Haru?- he said but relaxed again and Yuki imitated him not long after and gave a huge sigh, big enough to gain Machida's attention. -Something wrong- he asked, a little worried about her reaction.

-I... I don't think Haru-nee is in this country anymore- she answered quite quickly as she watched her feet. She didn't even needed to raise her sight to know that there was now a frown in Machida's brow.

-What makes you think that?- he asked carefully choosing his words, not to make a misunderstanding raise between them.

-I mean, we have been looking this hard and we had found nothing!- she still wasn't ready to look up at her brother. She felt the tears almost coming out from her eyes, even if she knew they were useless. They had spent days searching for her, first in the port where they were left and then in all the hotels in Hanoi they could find. But their efforts were fruitless. But that wasn't what was bothering her. No, she wasn't afraid they weren't going to find Haru even if they searched. She was quite ready to search all her life if that was what took to have her family together again. No, what was bothering her was the other possibility -It's just, Haru-nee left without telling us and something tells me she just want to keep us out of the way, that she didn't want to be with us anymore... that she is trying to keep us safe from danger...-

-So, what do you want to do? Leave Haru here and return home?- he asked with a stern tone, just the same when he was getting ready to defend his point in front of their mother and Yuki thought what she was going to say, but just then something lightly collided against her foot and she peeked under the bench to see an strange brown-colored baseball and she picked it up and looked around to see who did it belong to.

A girl dressed in a gray colored summer dress about Yuki's age waved her from across the sidewalk , smiling at her. And Yuki couldn't help but think that the dress looked nice with her cocoa-tanned skin and dark-brown hair.

* * *

><p>-Heeya!- Machida's shout made her snap back to attention as the children at the home base ran away from the speeding ball, which just bounced from the wall behind them to almost the pitcher's mound. -Hey... that's no way to catch!- he shouted feeling slightly annoyed but far more amused by the children's antics.<p>

-Oh, he's so childish...- Yuki lamented, doing a delicate facepalm to avoid watching anymore. The girl sitting beside her on a mound of dirt facing the field giggled, apparently having a different opinion.

-I think he's amazing- she said in one of the most mild tones of "crushing-on-Machida" Yuki had been forced to hear in the last years and smiled, knowing it was fleeting.

-Well, yes. He was the best pitcher in his high-school team- she said, feeling slightly awed at the motion again, pushing aside the memory of Machida's injury.

-I heard baseball is really popular in Japan... it must be so cool!- the girl, named Mui, said with a big grin. -Nobody here know the rules- she continued with a sigh -And there's nowhere to buy the equipment. That sucks... the only people we play against are the students form the japanese school- she said with a melancholic gaze towards the field, where the game had begun yet again. -Our balls and bats are hand-me-downs from the japanese school, you know?- she said and finally Yuki could understand why her friend's japanese was so good. She felt quite happy to have made an international exchange through a shared love for the sport.

-I always thought they played baseball elsewhere...- Yuki said and Min's smile appeared again.

-Oh, no. A teacher form the japanese school told me they mostly play it in Northamerica, the Caribbean, Japan, Taiwan and Corea. France, England and... well, here, they prefer soccer. You can't find baseball players easily.- she said with such a happy voice that Yuki understood that was why Mui was so happy to meet them.

-It's such a lucky coincidence- Yuki agreed, happy as well to find someone with whom she could talk. Machida at least knew a little bit of english, but she was completely isolated to say the least.

As they watched yet again Machida's super-fast ball (a bit weaker this time) scattering the children in every direction again, Yuki heard Mui sighing quietly.

-Are you ok?- she asked, worried about her friend.

-Uh?, oh, yes...- Mui answered, a bit flustered at being discovered and turned again to the game -It's just...I wish my body was in better condition. That way I could've played too- she said and Yuki turned, for the first time (consciously and intentionally), to see the crutch at the side of her friend and her lacking leg. -It's ok- she said when she discovered Yuki's gaze and the pale girl blushed -I lost my leg to a mine in the ground- she said, apparently watching the game, but Yuki could tell her gaze was miles or times far from there -There are hidden mines everywhere from the war. My family was so poor, we searched for them to be retrieved and sold. My parents died that way and one of them exploded near me. I was quite lucky to survive.- she said, sounding even less sad that Yuki could think she would after the story. And the pale girl didn't know what to say, but it didn't matter since Mui changed the topic almost instantly -Hey Yuki, do you play baseball too?- she asked and watched Yuki coming back from her thoughts.

-Nope.- Yuki grinned -I'm not particulary good with sports. I play "catch" with Machida from time to time, but mostly I like to watch the games, read books, crafts and play videogames.-

-You have a game system?- Mui asked suddenly, making Yuki jump a bit -You should be rich!

-No... no... oh, well, I think we are now- she said, thinking back to the credit card her borhter had given her for safekeep before going to play. And contrary to what one must believe, Mui's expression didn't change to one of envy.

A shadow fell on their backs before any of them could speak any other word.

-What's this?- a man's voice asked in a curious and friendly tone behind them -Usually Mui is stuck here watching by herself.-

A vietnamese man was standing there, down the other side of the mound of dirt they were sitting on. He was grinning, evidently happy to see the native girl with a friend for a change.

-They are our new friends!- Mui grinned back, and got to her foot at fast as she could to greet the man -She's Yuki and the one over there is Machida.-

-_Konnichiwa_ Yuki. I guess you are japanese- he greeted with a little bow and the girl bowed back. His japanese was flawless and left Yuki almost gaping, but before the girl could add something, her turned to watch Mui with an almost stern expression -Mui, you didn't remember to take your medicine, did you?- he asked and the girl flinched in guilt.

-Oops, I forgot- she explained and the man sighed loudly.

-Mui... that's no good, the medicine was donated to you to help with the aftereffects...- and he stopped, leaving clear what he was talking about.

-Can it wait until the game is over? Please? I promise to take it after- she pleaded, trying to get her way and the man smiled slightly at her, patting her head lovingly.

-Alright, but take it as soon as you come home- he accepted and the girl gve a little whoop of happiness. Then she turned back to sit down and continue watching the game and the man turned his attention back to Yuki.

-Are you town traveling here on vacation?- he asked conversationally and Yuki nodded, sure that the man's intentions were good. -How about your parents?- Yuki's face fell a bit before answering.

-Its... just the two of us now- she barely kept the fresh sadness out of her voice, but the man seemed to notice it and changed the conversation -Oh, that's quite impressive... Anyway, if you aren't in any hurry, I'm sure Mui would love to have you two join us for dinner.- he offered and Yuki was going to turn the invitation down when Mui's hand appeared on her shoulder.

-Oh, yes, please. I bet everyone will want to hear Machida talk about baseball too- the tanned girl asked and Yuki felt quite defenseless before the attack and couldn't help but accept the invitation.

-Alright, we'll go- she answered, convinced by now her brother would have no problem with it.

The sun was setting as they walked back to what Yuki assumed was the orphanage whare they all lived, but as they neared the building, the girl received a big, big surprise. It didn't look like a house, the way Machida used to describe the place where he had lived as a very little child, nor it looked like an apartment building, like the place where Naoko had taken her once, when she wanted to know of her past. It looked more like a school.

-This is my home- Mui said happily, taking Yuki with her free hand and pulling her towards the building.

From what she learned once iside, the building was a private, volunteer-run protection center for orphans who hadn't been taken into the goverment-run ones and had been "rolling" on the streets. In a depresive thought, Yuki remembered that Machida and her had come from similar places (even if she had been a baby back then and didn't remember that much) and they were adopted by Naoko who had covered them with maternal love. But she, their only parent, had died and they had returned to being orphans again. All their family left was each other and Haru. That of course didn't help the young girl to gain back the smile she used to have everyday in Okinawa. But as Machida said, they had not to worry about being separated: "if they left us that many money, they can easily had made me your legal guardian, after all I had been an adult for months now" he had joked, but Yuki felt reassured none the less.

-Hey, beat it down!- Machida's voice came from the kitchen as he carried a big pot to the dinning room for all of them to eat -Sheesh! don't you ever give up? I told you we will play baseball tomorrow, but right now you should eat, or you will never even run to first base!- he put on one of his fearsome faces, but the children did not relent, knowing by instinct of his true kindness. They weren't afraid of him in the least, much to his mock-changrin.

-Oh, sorry you were forced to come.- a lady exclaimed, coming out from the kitchen, carrying a load of plates to the table. Yuki instantly ran to her help, after pushing Mui slightly so she would sit back.

-Oh no! don't worry about it, it's the first time I see Machida having fun in a long time.- Yuki answered to the woman, who spoke in a mix of japanese and english, but it was enough for the girl to understand. The lady smiled relieved.

-And the kids seem to enjoy it too- she said, setting the plates into place with the girl's help.

-But, you made us dinner and are allowing us to stay here...- Yuki suddenly said, worried about their intrusion but the woman simply laughed off her worries.

-Don't think twice about it- she said with a warm glow in her eyes. -You are a serious one, aren't you? Children shouldn't worry so much.- she continued and chuckled a bit -We are supported by a company that receives donations from Japan, Europe and Northamerica. We have plenty, so you shouldn't worry-

-Like Mui's medicine?- Yuki asked, not being able to shake off the feeling that something was off with the place, but she finally shrugged, convincing herself it had something to do with being in a different country and feeling slightly guilty at leeching off their food.

-That's right. A french company supplies the medicine for free. Taxes or something to do.- she smiled and turned to the door -Speaking of the devil- she continued with her cheerful tone and went to talk to the man, standing just beyond the entrance. Yuki could only see the man bowing and saying something to the woman before giving her a sealed bottle, with the logo of five arrows on the front.

* * *

><p><em>-Say Humbert, would you like to come with me?- she had said that night after the boy's lesson of cello -Once I'm healthy, I will go and see the world. What do you say?- she asked again, seeing him directly to the eye -Just you, me and my sword...-<em>

_Humbert had stood silent for so long, watching bewildered at her, that the girl had laughed the idea off -Heh, you know, that was a good joke, wasn't it?- she grinned and didn't give the boy a chance to answer -After all, its just that I don't want to be alone. I'm so tired of being alone- she finished, all the light and life sucked out from her sweet eyes._

_And Humbert, who had hated that look since the day he had come to her, a couple of years ago, did what he knew was the best he could -Selfish brat- he muttered mutinously, just loud enough for her to hear, smirking slightly and secretly elated that from all the people she could've chosen for being her companion, she had picked him._

_-What do you mean, little Baron?- she had yelled playfully, sending one of the cushions flying in his direction, almost knocking off the tea tray on the table besides the boy._

_-Just exactly what I said, Lady Brat- he countered, sending another cushion in her direction and soon the small and soft pieces of furniture were flying to and fro between them, tea and worries forgotten, and the silver-bells-chimming-like Haru's laughter was mixing with the one his own breaking and changing voice produced. Everything was right in the world again._

_-Promise you won't leave me alone- she muttered as she fell asleep, lying on the ground on her left side, hugging him to her by the shoulders, both of them propped up by the cushions from their fight._

_-I...promise, not now, not ever- he said as he felt his eyes closing on their own accord, watching intently the ceiling, trying to find something for his hands to do in order not to touch the girl -I promise.-_

Humbert opened his eyes, stopping the flow of memories, as he listened the old man begining to snore in the other bed of the room, and the young man hardly resisted the urge to chuckle at his luck, not to wake up his partner. Indeed, how serendipitious was the fact that there had been need for a new gardener in the same days Haru had entered the scool under cover. Lucky as it was, Humbert couldn't help but to ask himself for one more time in his life if the destiny was making all of it so he could mantain the promise he had made to her more than one hundred years ago. And again, like all the nights after the day he had found her, in her way back to home after classes, he wondered if his feelings for her were stronger than his promise. And the answer was, once again "yes", he thought, watching his un-bandaged right hand under the dim garden's light which came through the window at his side... Yes, for if they weren't she wouldn't had have to wake up alone, to grow in the midst of strangers who had been her family. His fear of her had made him take one of the many choices he had regreted the most in his life.

* * *

><p>After the night in the tower, the last one of the week she had been there, Haru went to the classroom of her first class, just for her to receive a surprise. When she walked in the third-floor classroom, the entire population of her group turned around to see her intently.<p>

-What... what did I do now?- she asked automatically to Min, who was some steps behind her.

-Look- Alison, one of the few girls who spoke to Min and had made an effort to become friends with the new girl, pointed to Haru's desk with a curious glance towards the actual girl. And that seemed the cue for everyone to return to their seats one by one, before classes started and both girls could see at last what had made the girls so anxious. Someone had left a rose on top of Haru's desk, the opened up petals facing all directions, still wet from dew. It was a deep blue, similar in shade to saphire.

_Haru could swear it was her reflection, her own grinning face looking at her, pale against the darkness and her own black hair, shining blue eyes and a smear of blood on her lips._

The rose was the exact shade of the girl's eyes.

-A blue rose!- Min's voice excitedly exclaimed, her voice louder than one would think of her -It should be a proposal of love from the Phantom!- Min took Haru's arm and began jumping up and down, causing the uproar to raise in the room. Most of the students were enthusiastic about seeing the legend of the school coming true, but it wasn't the case for everyone.

-The Phantom and _her_?- one of Anna-Marie's friend said in an despective tone, signaling just with her voice how scrawny the girl was.

-It would mean she's the most beautiful girl in school- said another, clearly annoyed at not being considered even in second place.

-Impossible. If anyone should receive the title it must be Anna-Marie- another one said from the back of the classroom.

And as hard as it was, Haru tried to ignore all the comments that were obvoiusly directed to her. She slumped in her desk, her face completely red in shame and turned her head to the side. She caught Anna-Marie staring to her, and the girl quickly turned her head to the other side, deflecting her gaze. But that only made the slim girl smile, since she had seen the apologetic quality in the blonde's eyes. Maybe she wasn't as bad as she tought in the begining...

However the bulk of her surprise wasn't carried by this revelation, but by how quickly the rumours spreaded in the school. And how concerned all the girls were about the famous blue rose. In the break between classes, it seemed like every single girl, not only of her own class, but from others, had come to see the rose and the girl who had received it, some of them even risking their stay at the school or their free time in order to take photos of the flower (and not of her, thanks to her insistence) with their cellphones. Haru suddenly felt like an animal in the zoo, making tricks for everyone to see.

-Hey, don't worry about this.- Alison said to her, squeezing her shoulder after seeing how pale and sick Haru looked -It should be just someone's joke.-

-Yeah...- Haru said weakly, trying to smile, but the gears in her mind were working furiously. It couldn't be a joke. She had seen the Phantom by herself just the night before. He was a Shadowwalker and he knew who was she. It was nothing but a provocation. -But still, how could someone get their hands on a blue rose?- she asked absently and with equal disctraction Min answered.

-It must be from that place...- that woke Haru up sharply from her thoughts.

-That place?-

Min and Alison glanced at each other, as if calculating how much information to share with the japanese and Haru could see the girls within earshot moving unconfortably on their seats. It seemed there was more than one secret to the school.

-At the side of the church there's and off-limit rose garden- Min said tactfully and Haru became submerged in her thoughts again.

-A rose garden...- she muttered, trying to imagine the place from above. The main entryway to the cathedral faced to the central garden, the one that all the buildings faced. She remembered the right side of the church had only a small door, comunicating to the offices building. The left side had a bigger door, that one if she remembered correctly, had had a rope as well, like the door the the tower. And the left side of the clock tower must've faced to the famous prohibited rose-garden. From outside the church, there were no way to enter the garden, to the left side of the church was only a wall and nothing else. Of course, she had been said that beyond the wall (a recently constructed one) there was a cliff, so it was advised that if she ever tried to escape from the school (and that one ended up in leaving the school for good) she better tried it in other way. If that rose garden was completely isolated, it was very likely to be there were the blue roses grew.

* * *

><p>Haru waited in her room until the sun was down, apparently doing schoolwork so nobody suspected and once she was sure Min was sound asleep, slipped out from the dorms. From the hallway she could see the bell tower against the barely-shrinking moon. She shivered, remembering what had happened the last time she had been there, trying to recall if she had seen the rose garden from the tower, but to no avail. She had been very worried about Humbert's and her security to sightsee.<p>

The soft sound of steps in grass strartled her and she turned around just to see Humbert walking towards her. The moon shining against his pale face gave him gave him the aspect of a marble statue, highlighting the almost unnatural beauty of his features.

-Uhm... I received a blue rose today- she said in a rush, willing her heart to return to its normal rate. His haunting green eyes came down to her from wherever they had been seeing.

-A blue rose?- he asked slowly, with an expression she couldn't decipher, and she nodded.

-The girls told me that at the other side of that wall- and she signaled the said wall to the left of the cathedral -there is a secret rose garden. They think the blue roses grow there. Did you hear anything from the gardener?-

-No- he answered almost instantly, since all he had been hearing from the man had been had been complaints, mostly about the administration of the school and the management of money.

-Uh... its alright- she said, thinking of nothing else and he just stood silent for some seconds -Well, if there are really blue roses over there, it must be because of the Phantom. I'm sure it will lead us to yesterday's Shadowwalker.- and she walked intently to the wall, and as was her habit, she looked to both sides before jumping effortlessly to the top of the wall. She sat up on the top, a little breathless despite herself. Ms. Lee had been right. There was only a cliff from the place she was on, the other side of the chasm was too far away for her to even try -Oops. Looks like I won't reach it. Look- she signaled once she heard the sounds of Humbert's steps besides her -If there was only a way to get across.- she mused aloud, standing up on the wall to get down to where she had come from, when she suddenly lost her balance and before she knew it, Humbert was carrying her, bridal style, through the night in a powerful jump towards the stars. Her mind, suddenly dazed by the man's proximity and the intoxicatint smell of the roses around her, took more than one second to register the fact that she was back on her feet, Humbert holding her in fear of her falling, him on one knee. At the moment she realized it, Haru rushed to stand up, feeling her face blushing so hard it had to compete with the moon. But she really didn't have time for that, looking around to see herself surrounded by -Roses...- she muttered, awed at the sight of hundreds upon hundreds of roses, illuminated by the delicate shine of the moon. There were of all sizes, some open, some barely closed, but all of them had something in common. They were all a powerfully compelling color of blue.

It seemed like the garden had never been cared of, every stone part of it covered by ivy and moss, but despite the sad thought of this haven not to be tended, it added to its beauty, a secret mysterious forest of pure blue and green. This roses looked far more strong than the ones she knew, for the simple fact they had been growing all on her own, giving them a wild and haunting quality. It seemed the perfect scenery for the Phantom to appear.

Suddenly she felt the deep sadness that permeated the place and turned to her companion, just to see him raising his bandaged hand to his face and stare at it. There was a moment when Humbert's normally calm face turned to an expression of bewilderment and later it returned to his previous blank and icy expression.

-Humbert- she muttered, feeling her voice breaking the fleeting spell the flowers had on them -Are you alright?- she asked, concerned by him, but he just shook his head and his normal, warm and calm expression returned to his face.

-Yes- he answered briefly and looked to other way with such intent Haru turned as well. In the ground there could be seen the remains of the walkway, some stones broken due to the earth's collapse and beyond the crack, the wall from the school. It made her feel separated from her known reality. She turned again, this time to take on her surroundings and she found then a gazebo, hidden between all the roses, seemingly unaffected by the time and abandon of the place. From the place where she was, Haru could see a door opening and closing at the time with the air, which brought here the squeak of his rusted pain.

-Let's take a look- she said and began walking towards the gazebo, and at arriving she found nothing of what she had been expecting. Instead of equipment or tools, like she had been thinking they would find, there was an opening in the ground with an iron ladder inside. Haru went down the ladder and thanked Humbert with a nod when he passed her a flashlight, even if it wasn't exactly necessary. The was a dim source of light just beyond the doorway in the room they ended into. They got near the iron-bar door, where not only light came from, but a slight current of air, one that smeeled faintly of dust and acid and was very cold in comparison to the warm air of the outside. Peeking through the bars, Haru could see a large room, with very, very soft lights, pressumably to keep the temperature as low as it was and as far as she could see, there were piles of wooden barrels, stacked onto the stone-paved floor beyond the door.

-A wine storehouse- Humbert's voice supplied for her in a whisper and it reminded her of something David had said about the mission. According to him, the only thing not imported from the U.S. army to Yanbaru had been french wine, which had came from the school she was currently in and the main reason for her to be enrolled, pretending to be an exchange student.

She pressed her face further between the bars to see all she could and was thanks to it that she could see something else beyond the barrels. A metal box-shaped enormous container, similar to the ones she had seen on the ship. -Seventy two, twelve, twenty six- she whispered for herself the ID number printed on the visible side of the box. Pulling herself from the bars, she shook the door, trying to open it on vain. It was locked. And not seconds after she had made the noise, she heard steps coming near them. Her heart froze.

-Is there someone down there?- Ms. Lee's voice called from the door in the gazebo and Haru's mouth became dry. She had been expecting to find the Phantom. He, she could fight (maybe)... but she hadn't been prepared to find the teacher in the off-limits area. And the teen knew she had already worn thin the patience of the woman and to be found here could either end with her on the detention room, with a beating (if what she had listened in the hallways was true) or expelled form the school, thus ruining completely the work of everyone in Red Shield.

-Uwaaa...- she whispered furiously -what are we gonna do?- she muttered to herself looking from side to side for something to hide them, but she knew there was nothing there. Absolutely nothing. But Humbert had other plans and stopped her from her frantic pace, taking her arm and pulling her towards his chest, and pushed her to the wall to cover her with his body a second later. Together they hid in a tiny blind spot, Humbert's usual attire helping them, being the same tone of gray as the walls of the room, keeping their breaths as Haru prayed for the woman not to come down the stairs to investigate.

From her position, all Haru could see was the beam of light traveling down the sides of the room and Humbert's legs, but it seemed Ms. Lee was satisfied with that as the light dissapeared form sight.

Neither of them wanted to risk it and stood silent in the same position for a couple more of minutes, just enough for Haru to became distracted again that night with the presence of the man with her, this time feeling through his clothes the strong beating of his heart against her chest.

-Haru...- Humbert's voice reached her through her dazed mind and she saw him walking to the stairs, taking her hand. She nodded and followed him up the stairs to the gazebo and after making sure there was no one else in the garden but them, they continued towards the roses.

-She must have come from the cathedral- Haru said, remembering the closed door she had seen before and looked up at Humbert to see him nodding. He had thought the same, since the woman couldn't have been able to jump the distance he had. -There's... something wrong with this place- Haru said aloud, willing the spell that the roses were trying to put on her again to dissolve. She was aware that the secret of the garden was important, so she did the only she could have done at the moment. She took out her cellphone form the hidden pocket in her ao dai and dialed David's phone.

After only three rings, his clear voice answered -It's me, what's wrong?- he asked and Haru couldn't help but feel a bit of respect for him at being awake at this hour.

-Well...- she began and took a deep breath to calm the nerves she always felt whenever she talked to the man -right now, I've just finished checking out an underground storage room under the school?-

-There's a storeroom under the_ Lycee_?- he asked with just a little tinge of curiosity under his professional tone.

-Yes. The entrance is hidden by the rose garden where the Phantom gets his blue roses- she answered and could almost feel David nodding his aproval through the phone.

-Are we sure this Phantom is a Shadowwalker?-

-Well...- she began, feeling unsure of the conversation for the first time -maybe. I mean, this man looks different than the other Shadowwalkers I saw back in Japan. It's like smarter and faster or something...-

* * *

><p>-A <em>Chevaliere<em>!- David exclaimed before he could regain hold on his emotions, his back stiff from worry.

Julia, who had been preparing coffee for the four of them, turned around, surprised by the tone of voice of the man, but Muta, who was sitting on the bed in the hotel room just raised one hand to keep her form interrupting him, without stopping clicking the keys in his laptop or chewing the chocolate in his mouth. Toto did the same gesture, from his place at David's side, checking data on another computer. For a moment it seemed the air could be cut by a knife, the pressure was so high.

-_Chevaliere_?- Haru's voice repeated from the computer between Toto's hands, causing the zigzag lines on the screen to move again, effectively breaking the tension.

-What else did you see in the basement?- David asked, reining over his emotions.

-Lest's see...- a pause -oh, there were big barrels with wine and a shipping container. It had the numbers seventy two, twelve, twenty six, written on the side...-

David's face took a sterner look than before but all of them knew what the numbers meant. There was no one in Red Shield who couldn't say it. But the silence made Haru think she had done something wrong, or at least her voice told it, since her now nervous tone continued -Oh, uh... I will go and take another look. I will get into the storage room next time, promise...- she rambled and that snapped David back to attention.

-No, we must proceed with caution. There's the Shadowwalker in there. You have all our support- he said but everyone there knew what that meant. If the container was the one that all of them were thinking, Haru couldn't magange it. Not yet, at least, until her complete awakening -Don't let anyone suspect of you knowing about the container. We don't know who the Phantom might be-

-Alright- she said, her tone a bit happier than before -So, I shouldn't do anything?-

-Right. We need to find a way to infiltrate someone else to back you up-

-Uh, you could've become a gardener like Humbert did...- Haru's voice said from the other side of the phone and caught them all by surprise.

-What?- -where?- a gardener?- were the automatic questions the three males in the room asked, caught off-guard by Haru's candid voice.

-Uh, yeah... he's here...- Haru said slowly and David sighed. Loudly.

It appeared they had been so busy trying to infiltrate Haru inside the school that Humbert had slipped out of their hands, taking advantage of their distraction and, despite what they thought he would do, traveled to the Lycee with Haru.

-He had become really popular in the campus- she added with a tone that suggested she was trying to hold back giggles.

-I want him to... well, it's too late anyway. Just tell him to keep a low profile.-David sighed again, pressing the bridge of his nose between the thumb and forefinger of his left hand. What else could he expect, when in Jared's Diary it crearly said Haru's only _Chevaliere_ had the lone goal in his life of being near her? He should've known Humbert would go to the earth's end to protect the girl. -I will contact you again tomorrow morning. Hurry back to the dormitories.- he said and was going to press the END button in his phone when Haru's voice stopped him.

-Uhm...- there was so much tension in her voice that David simply kept on listening. -How are Machida and Yuki doing?- she asked, clearly worried about her siblings and it took David only half a second to answer.

-Same as usual- he said and Toto flinched at his side. Lying and manipulating was almost second nature for them, undercover agents of Red Shield. But even then, lying to a girl that was barely a child wasn't painless.

-Really? Okay. I'll get back- she said with an energized voice where they could almost see a smile and the conversation ended.

David turned in time to receive a cup of coffee from Julia, with a sour look on his face. Julia just smiled. -Feeling guilty?- she asked almost conversationally.

-There's no reason to. She must be focused in her upcomming battle- he answered but even so, it didn't help him to feel better. If Machida and Yuki were allowed to tag along, Haru wouldn't be able to fight to her full potential. They were not only protecting the siblings, nor their mission, but Haru's life too. And both children were Naoko's son and daughter. They could more than take care of themselves. -The most important now is to put together a plan to proceed from here. If its true the "Phantom" is a _Chevaliere_, then there's a possibility the container is the one that was lost thirty years ago.-

-"_Chevaliere_" you said. The only I know about them is what it said on Jared's diary. They are the high-ranked Shadowwlakers who protected "Louise" in Germany, Russia and here...- Julia mused aloud, but her meditations were interrumped by Muta's gruff voice.

-Delta 67, _Cinq Fleche_, _Chevaliere_...- he typed in his computer at the same time he said the words and was soon submerged in his task.

-I need to see if the container is real or not with my own eyes- David said after a sip to his coffee, sending a stern look in Toto's direction, to order him ton to interrupt Muta's work with their usual fights.

-Won't you need reinforcements?- Julia asked, merely curious, but David shook his head.

-Headquarters aren't going to move a finger based on a hunch. We must infiltrate on our own.-

-If that's the case, the oversized marshmallow must've found you an opportunity- Toto exclamined to them over the shoulder of the bigger man, who just stopped long enough to put his computer in a safe place before launching a punch to the raven-haired man behind him.

-Who are you calling marshmallow, chicken legs?-

The sound of the relieved matress' springs that had been under Muta's rear made as the "lucha libre" duo took their fight to the ground was almost as loud as their screams. David and Julia walked carefully around them in order not to be involved in the fight to look at what the agent had found. There was the _Lycee du Cinq Fleche_'s official page on the screen, with the information section announcing a ball to be held. In two days.

-By the way, did you check the information the Lardball got you about the dissapeared girls?- Toto asked from behind them, giving the man the sheets with information and photographies of the girls. David received them and was suddenly taken aback by a fact that was quite obvious for all of them.

-They all look like Chicky, don't they?- Muta asked, joining them after catching his breath and Julia nodded. David's mind was working overtime over the fact. All the girls in the photos, the ones that had been found lacking all blood in their bodies, had short chocolate-colored hair and deep brown eyes with pale skin and all of them were really slim. The thing that they all had in common was their strange similarity to Haru Von Gikkingen.

* * *

><p>It had been a long, humid and hot night for Van Argeno. And he hated those three parts about the night, but he was somewhat grateful for his mission to be in Hanoi and not in Brooklyn, like the last one. For two simple reasons: One, the air here traveled freely, thanks to the lack of tall buildings, thus causing the air to move and not keeping the heat in just one place and two, the lack of cars made it more bereable than in the U.S.A. city, where the people and machines running made it feel like a steam bath in progress. And to end, thankfully the air conditioner worked perfectly inside the last-model german car.<p>

-How I hated Okinawa!- Van exclaimed sorely to the young researcher by his side -It reeked of America. Hamburgers in restaurants, baseball on TV, faux blondies everywhere...- he said around a piece of hard candy that, ironically, had come from Okinawa -Oh, I hope I wasn't being rude, I know you worked for the Army there...- he mock-apologyzed to the shy worker who just shook his head a little too fast for it to be completely sincere.

-Oh, no, no- the young man said, and smiled. A big, happy grin. If that was from the fact that the young man was trying to win his favor or if he hadn't really gotten the tone of sarcasm from his voice, Van Argeno didn't know, but he liked the boy more and more.

-I'm just glad the remnants of France don't run that deep in here. It would make it unsufferable, adding the heat- Van Argeno commented to the eager ear of the young man, but before he could even think an appropiate response, an asian man in bussiness suit opened the door of the front passenger seat in the car and got in.

-Monsieur Argeno. The target is on the move.- he said and turned back to watch through the windshield the events unfolding before their eyes. Van Argeno chuckled slightly. What would people in the volunteer organization would thought of this man? The great savior that came with precious medicine for the orphans. What would they think if they knew there wasn't a single charitable bone in his entire body? It must be a tragedy... or a comedy, depending on the side one was viewing it...

-The cruelty in the world is truly laughable- he said, a polite smile plastered in his face before the irony.

-Huh?- the young researcher asked smartly.

-Oh, it's nothing.- he said to his little attempt of sidekick -Now, what were you saying?- he asked the asian man, who inwardly rolled his eyes.

-The target is begining to respond-

-Who did you give it to?- Van Argeno asked curiously.

-To one fourteen year old female-

-Humm... this girl- Van Argeno wasn't entirely paying attention to the vietnamese man, instead he was looking through the close window of the car, signaling lazily with his hand a girl in a faded gray dress steping out from the so-called orphanage, leaning heavily on a crutch. From the other side of the street, Van could clearly see her face and he vaguely thought about the serene grace in her features, the girl looking abit too young for her years. The more interesting was the look on her face. She was trying intently to hear something.

Not far form them there was a truck, one very similar to the ones they had been using in their operations in Okinawa, from where a small team of specialists were broadcasting the voice of a "kitten" in a radio not larger than two hundred feet. That was a sound above normal human hearing, but the girl seemed to be able to listen to it nonetheless. Van crushed the shrunken candy between his molars in satisfaction but then noticed something else.

-And that?- he asked, seeing another girl coming from behind the first. If he had thought the first girl was rather pretty, this one was beautiful. She was asian, it was noticeably in the form of her eyes and her general features, but her blonde hair seemed natural and her blue eyes and pale skin gave her a mysterious aura that made her all the more attractive. Yes, she would grow up to be a real beauty.

-Two of them? That can't be.- the vietnamese man exclaimed -Our target was only the girl in the right. Our report says that girl is only traveling and spending the night at the facilities.-

-Maybe- Van said, sucking the few tiny pieces of cany still in his mouth -but doesn't it looks like she can hear it too?- he said, noticing the dilated pupils of the girl moving form side to side, her head twisting as if trying to get the source of the sound.

All of them looked intently at the teenagers for several seconds, just studying their behaviors. They were so similar that they could only reach a conclusion.

-There's no doubt about it- the young researcher said, with a confident voice comign from his sureness. And Van felt quite pleased with himself. The gods of luck were watching over him tonight, the vietnamese girl was to expect, but the other one, _that_ was a real catch. The man grinned, swallowing the last remain piece of candy before speaking.

-Well then, shall we begin with the collection procedures?- he asked casually, making the young man flinch.

-But...- he tried to argue in favor of the pale girl, but Van just shook a finger in front of his face.

-No buts...- he scolded in a playful manner -It's alright. She's traveling and I bet you're not too troubled by the new raw material to study, are you?-

-Check- the vietnamese man said, getting his phone from his pocket after a gesture of Van and the fall of the researcher's head. But froze in midair as a third person steped out the building. It was a young man in his late teens. His hair was black as the midnight and a fearless look of someone who had been in close contact with death. He looked more than prepared to protect himself.

-Let's get them before we have a whole party out here- Van joked and the vietnamese man nodded before talking by phone.

The last boy was a bonus. It was very obvious, by his entire body language that the last boy haven't come outside, called by the voice of the "kitten". He was taking care of the first two and it seemed obvious he cared for the second girl. Well, want it or not, he was going in the same package as the girls.

Even if the change they were hoping for didn't actually happened, he could be a very good test subject, if his oned body was proof of his physical strength.

Not logn after the vietnamese man closed his cellphone, three men jumped from the truck, walking inside the shadows like the good kidnappers they had been hired for. Each of the had a bottle of chloroform in their hands.

Van turned from the scene unraveling beyond the window, not because he was squeamish or crushed by guilt, but to relieve the tension of his muscles being in the same position for a long time. He closed his eyes to hear the scuffle and then the silence, reveling on it.

-Recovery complete- he was informed by the vietnamese man, making a smile spring from Van's lips once again that day.

-Good job.- he praised happily and opened his eyes -Let's get them to the regular place.- he reached over the front seat to place a candy in the breast pocket of the man, and unwrapped another to place it in his mouth.

* * *

><p>Well, I almost didn't use the series at all in this chapter, mostly because it talked about Riku's crush on Mui and her supersad story about her family. And for the ones who didn't get the reference to the rainbows in the title, it means something good that happens in the middle of everything bad (Yuki and Machida finding baseball players, Mui enjoying herself, Haru and Humbert's moment). Not that I wrote it that way, but it is the title of the episode 9 in the series.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10: I want to meet you

Hello, sorry for the late update, but here's the most recent chapter. Longer rant on why I couldn't update below, just to vent XD.

**WARNING: Another of those chapters full of blood and massacre and everything I like. Safe to read until they reach the museum but after that, you are on your own, dear reader.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: I want to meet you<strong>

-Oh... how could I have raised up such an unthoughtful child!- his mother cries ringed through his ears as Okamura quickly packed up for traveling.

His mind had been on autopilot for the last few days.

First thing had been the wave of murders in this relatively peacefull city. Then the event in the school, where a teacher had been killed and the building had been severely damaged. In both of them, the U.S.A. Army had been involved, not allowing even the japan police access to either the victims or the crime scene until they had wiped off the evidence.

But the cherry on top of the ice cream had been the "Yanbaru Incident" as the media had doubled it. He himself had gone to see and get photographies of the huge crater left from the falling of a plane inside the forest of Yanbaru and, despite the efforts of the ecologists and the bad publicity of the Japan goverment and the U.S.A. army, the incident had been classified as a minor accident.

All that alone, had been extremelly suspicious in his mind, but what made him take a few days of paid vacation was what he had found after interviewing the right people about what had been happening inside the destroyed museum. Medical equipment, the garbage man had said, needles, test tubes, prescription bottles... you name it. The man had puffed out his chest, exclaiming proudly that his team was the only cappable one to manage hospital waste in the area, and had even given him a look of a piece of his collection, assuring him he had never seen one like that before... a little plastic bag, or a drip pack as they were better known, with D67 written on it.

But that wasn't the only unique piece of the garbage he had "saved", there were, on the table in the fast food restaurant where his contact had taken him, was a bottle of wine. The man had showed it to him and whined half an hour about how their taxes paid for alcohol for the U.S.A. soldiers. A quick search of his editorial team lead into the discovery of the place where the wine, "Chateau Duel, 1967" came from: an all girls school in Vietnam.

His boss had wanted to hear nothing about his quest, but offered help by giving him a period of paid vacation, which Okamura had earned, never using those days. And he got to the present time, packing clothes and cameras like there was not tomorrow, hearing his mother's voice, changing from whinning to sarcasm.

-Oh, it's so nice you got a paid vacation and have the opportunity to go out of the country- Okamura sighed and put on his hand-bag and turned to open the door leading to the shop, but not five seconds after, his mother's voice sounded from just above the stairs -Are you all packed? Do you have your passport?- that one made him U-turn sharply back to his bedroom.

-I'm not a kid anymore, do you know?- he asked, annoyed beyond words as he ran to his desk and opened the drawer to extract the said document.

Back at the shop, after going for five minutes to remember if he had forgotten any other any other thing, he put his bag on the shop's counter and rummaged through the shelves to take out several rolls of film and a portable tripod.

-Always leaving everything to last second... you are so much like your father...- the sarcastic tone of her mother didn't quite registered in his brain as a vein popped out of his neck in anger.

-Give it a rest- he answered over his shoulder -it's always "Dad this" and "Dad that"- he grumbled, shoving things into his travel bag and almost missed his mother's velated chuckle.

-You aren't goingto lose your plane, are you A-kun?- she asked soflty and the man's neck crunched painfully in his effort to look at the clock behind the counter of the store. He was still on time.

-I got it!- he answered befroe shouldering his bag and walking to the door, but almost as if something had called him back, he returned once again to the shelves in the back and, opening one of the drawers, he extracted a bunch of yellowing photographies and the reverently kept camera that had belonged to his father and which with the man had taken the photos in Okamura's hand. -Vietnam...- he mumbled, feeling the slight pull of destiny drawing him to the country, the same countrywhere his father had taken those photos, being a war corresponsal.

Okamura flipped through the images to the one he was seeking for. The picture of a young woman, barely a girl was left at the front. The image was of her back, shoulder-lenght strands of chocolate brown hair hiding part of her face, but what could be seen was her porcelain-like skin and cold bright red eyes, slim built. She was holding something in her hand, but it looked blurry, the same with the two bundles at her feet, presumably corpses. A ominous shadow was beyond her, only the glistening of fangs being visible in the picture. He didn't need to turn it around, he knew what it said by heart.

_December 26, 1972 - outskirts of Laos. The day after Christmas._

-Do we have it in our blood?- he asked to no one before putting the camera and photos inside his bag. -I'm off!- he shouted and walked through the doors.

-Safe trip!- his mother called back, but by then, he was already gone.

* * *

><p>The problem with being a photographer in a foreign country wasn't the cultural and idiomatic barrier. Looking hard enough, one could always find someone who understands you. No, the main problem, doing an investigation on your own, is the fact that you will lack connections.<p>

That was what Okamura was moping over, while listening to the man at the other side of the table in the noodle restaurant. He was one worker from the export company that had transported the wine from Vietnam to Japan. But from the first few seconds of conversation, he already knew the man wasn't going to be much help to his cause.

A thrusty internet connection and a couple of minutes of googling had come to fruit as Okamura had found the one event that could make him get close to his target, the Lyceé du Cinq Flechè's Annual Ball, where he could have been able to "slither" his way in, just to find the origin of the bottles of wine and maybe a hint of where all the problem with the U.S.A. army had begun.

-Say, what is all this about the dance they hold?- he asked, trying to get a way to enter it, but the man in front of him just slurped his noodles and nodded.

-Well... it's an annual tradition, you know, it's a social event for those girls' parents and sponsors.-

-A ball...- Okamura mumbled, thinking for a second how that thing didn't exactly translate into the culture of his natal country, with japanese students doing a school festival and sports day, but nothing else really. –Do you think I would be able to attend?- he asked, in hopes the man would take the hint and get an produce an invitation for the photographer, but he just looked at Okamura, giving him a good once-over and laughed hard.

-You? That's one of Vietnam's most prominent schools!- he exclaimed as if the japanese had told him a good joke, but Okamura couldn't help but agree. He didn't exactly look like first class material.

-If there's nothing else, I would like to just have one bottle of 1967 Chateau Duel- the photographer said wistfully, but the other man just shook his head.

-They are really expensive nad you would never get permission anyway.- he said almost sadly and returned his attention to his bowl –why don't you write an article about this shop's _pho_- he said, trying to get Okamura's attention to the slim noodles.

-I'll think about it- Okamura answered evasively, trying to think of a way to get back on tracks. Alright, maybe posing as a reporter especialized in world's cuisine had not been his best idea, but in fact it was the only one to come to him. –Your company exported the wine from the _Lyceè_ to Okinawa, didn't it?-

-We get the order from place A to place B, and that's all- the man answered around another mouthfull of noodles.

-Can't you help me?- Okamura whinned at his wits end. Maybe he couldn't be invited to the party, but he could at least get a job in it, like transporting the food or something.

-There's nothing I can do to help- the man sounded almost apologetic, but then shrugged. –It isn't as if I am friends with the owner, Karl Fei-Ong. He's not only well known in the high circles in Vietnam, he's also the president of the _Cinq Flechè _Farmaceutical company. Did you know it?.-

No, he didn't actually know it, but he was well aquainted with some of the products the company offered. One of the most well known was their energetic drink. He didn't knew a person who hadn't, at least, taken the contents of the little bottles once and Okamura himself had been kept on his two feet thanks to the miraculous product. Heck, it was the main sponsor of most athletes in Japan.

-I mean, they are a huge corporation and one thing is for they to contat us, but it isn't as if we could contact them easily.- the man tried to reason –But, hey, it's really sich a shame you had come this far without sightseeing. I can introduce you to an inexpensive tour guide and the this shop's _pho_ won't be the only thing you will be able to write about.-

-No, thanks- Okamura answered, not thrusting himself to be more polite than that. He left the restaurant feeling pretty down.

* * *

><p>The phone ringing at his right became bothersome quickly, and the man left the content contemplation of the photography on his desk to answer the call.<p>

-Karl?- the man at the other side of the line asked, his voice smooth and refined as pocelain.

-Brother- the dark-haired man said to the device keeping back a sigh at the expected call, thanking all the gods it was not their older brother who had contacted him.

-I heard you are planning on moving the container. Is everything alright?- the man asked, his brittish accent almost getting to Karl's nerves. He hated to be fussed over, or questioned about his actons, but somehow the man's gentle inquiry had a soothing effect on him, as he was the only of the _Chevalières_ he was still willing to call brother.

-Yes, it's only because of some strangers being near the area.- Karl assured, fingering a single blue rose on his desk, truning it wone way and the other to look at it from all possible angles –It's nothing I can't manage. Don't worry, _she_'s safe with me.- he added, almost as an afterthought and could hear the man ot the other side of the line chuckling slightly.

-Karl? Remember we the _Chevalierè_ are a collective will, who can only think about Louise's wishes.- Karl rolled his eyes, having been said the same thing year after year, making him remember his mistake. But he failed to catch the subtle note of humor on the man's voice, one that betrayed the fact that he already knew something was between Karl's _paws_.

-I know, I know. the vietnamese said, annoyed- We are all brothers and share the same blood. There are no secrets between us- he recited as if reading the words from somewhere, his eyes falling on the partial mask he had been wearing when disguised as his _alter ego_ and finished the call by placing the phone back in it's craddle.

His body fell slowly to the back of the chair he had been sitting on, feeling completely exhausted.

-That doesn't mean we can't choose not to share information with the others- he completed his thought while his gaze traveled again, falling back on the photography he had been admiring before the phone-call. It was attached to a detailed school expedient, one with a name he could never forget in the remainder of his life.

"Haru Von Gikkingen" it said, under the image of a very young girl, one with shoulder-lenght chocolate brown hair and sad coffee colored eyes. The date of birth at the right of the photography said she had been born just sixteen years before, but he knew better than to believe it, specially after the interrupted dance of the night before.

His head against the back of the chair, he closed his eyes to remember another dance, one in the middle of fire and fierce wind, in which him had lost his heart to he haunting red eyes. The man smiled lustfully, one gloved hand going through his long hair.

-Soon, you will be mine and we will dance again.-

* * *

><p>-Hey, what will you do in the trip to Hanoi?- one girl asked another, both of them walking along the corridor in the contrary direction to Haru and Min.<p>

-I don't know, we are suppoused just o go along with the group.- the second girl answered, her voice slowly dissapearing as they enetered one of the classrooms, Haru's gaze never really leaving them. A tall man was at the end of the hallway, watching them too, but at feeling Haru's gaze on him he turned his head to see her. Haru's heart stopped for a moment, dread suddenly filling up her soul.

-...Hanoi- Min's voice said something by her side and Haru turned around quickly to look at her friend.

-Sorry?- she asked and Min smiled widely at the girl's distraction.

-I asked what are you planning to do in Hanoi- Min repeated, causing Haru, who had turned her head again to look for the man, who had completely dissapeared, snap back to attention.

-Hanoi?- she asked, compeltely confused and Min took out a single paper from her schoolbag and handed it to Haru.

-Sorry, you didn't know. The day before the ball, we go in a short trip to Hanoi to see the war museums in the city.- Min repeated as Haru scanned the paper in her hands, completely stunned. She hadn't been expecting somehting like this on top of everything else, but it seemed as the school liked to give the girls a top-notch education. She tried to read quickly everything in the paper but an image caught her attention.

It was only a small grup of huts, but something in them seemed so familiar...

_Everything swam before her eyes as she felt like she was falling in a deep, dark hole. All around her, she could only see red raining down what seemed walls and all over her. Flames danced around, charring her skin and caressing her in a way only a lover would do as she walked down a path of still forms._

_A sinlge glance and Haru could tell the forms were death Shadowwalkers, and if the feeling of the sword in her right hand was accurate, she had killed them all. A big smile blossomed in her face, as she felt the red liquid traveling down her own body, her long hair, keeping it warm even in the middle of the flames. _

_The taste in her mouth was that of blood, but she savoured it, relishing the sweet and iron-y on her tongue, as the tip of her _katana_ drawed a line behind her._

_-Haru!- a relieved voice said form her back and she turned completely to stare at the young man watching her from above the mountain of corpses she had left behind. His green eyes were haunted, but she was far moe interested in the sound coming from the side of his neck. The sound of flowing blood._

_She jumped on him, her sword tracing a descendant arch, the blade shining under the flames and the light of the full moon. Last thing she could feel before the sword met it's objective, was the sweet song calling for her and the ravaging heat of the fire around her._

Her neck almost snapped as she tried to stand straight, her forehead feeling feverish. Thankfully, Min haven't noticed anything while ranting about what she had planned to do in the trip and how she loathed the fact that there were going to be teachers to take care of them.

-... and most of them are going to see their boyfriends after the visit to the museums ends...- Min whinned and turned to look at Haru who had, by then, mostly recovered from the shock, though she couldn't remember what had been on her mind only seconds before. A single glance at the flushed cheeks of the girl by her side made Min curious as to what had caused that reaction, but her conclusion was too far from the reality. –You have a boyfriend too!- she accused, waving a finger at the girl and going into another rant, this time of different nature –And here I thought you were interested in the gardener!- she said in the peak of her dramatics, a fist to her heart –and he doesn't even know you can see him! You didn't know about our trip to Hanoi and he won't be there!-

-Min... I don't have a boyfriend- Haru assured, bringing a hand to her friend's shoulder, silencing for a moment the hard beating of her heart at the thought of it.

-You don't?- Min asked, looking suspiciuosly at her the japanese girl from behind her glasses.

-I don't- Haru mumbled, not quite thrusting herself to say it, especially remembering the way Humbert held her half of the times.

-What a shame...- Min said sincerely, but then smiled to confort the girl –I don't have a boyfriend either. But I want one! I want three children and a boyfriend! I want to get married soon!- she exclaimed before they began walking to the classrooom for their first class. And although she must've been accustomed by now at seeing the girls glowering at her because of the rose, it still was a surprise when all the gazes were directed to her when she entered the classroom.

"So much for being undercover" she thought bitterly, before sitting down at her desk.

* * *

><p>-You all, ladies who carry the future of Vietnam in their shoulders- Ms. Lee's voice sounded almost hollow, carried by the long hallways of the museum they were currently visiting, one dedicated to the war that had happened in the country decades before –must turn yourselves into experts in the history of this country.- she carried on guiding the girls through the exhibits of the museums, were there were shown mostly photographies taken in the middle of the battles and some of the weapons used in combat. –You must understand the tears and blood of the people, alongside with their feelings, all of which had made Vietnam what it is now.- She continued as Haru's gaze was caught by a particular piece oon exhibition, a series of knifes from the time, most of them still within their sheath.<p>

-I'm not really that interested in this things from the History of War- Min's voice said from behind her, looking with certain contempt the same knifes Haru had been admiring before. But before Haru could say something in response to her friend, the vietnamese walked in another direction to watch the other pieces of the museum as fast as she could.

-Was in twenty years before?- a girl asked in some place of the room, but Haru was only half-hearing it all, submerged as she was in watching everything. Her hand soflty touched the glass box, inside of which a pair of hand-granades could be seen, but for all she knew it could've been smoke-bombs. She couldn't understand the small sign below them, written in vietnamese.

-I could've swear it was thirty years ago.-

-You girls can't even remember the history of your own country...- a familiar voice scolded the girls behind her as Haru walked forward, looking at something familiar behinf the glass. It was a series of photographies taken in one of the towns that had been destroyed in the war. She was hipnotized by them, barely seeing her reflection in the glass, her eyes beggining to show a red glow within them.

-Hey, it was before I was even born- one of the girls joked, but everything had turned into background noise by then, as Haru saw the photographies.

One of them was of a soldier, posing with a serie of packages, presumably provisions. Another was of a victim of war, a man with blood-stained bandages covering his eyes, completely bound by a rope, the muzzle of a gun directed at his head, the finger already pulling the trigger. Other was of two cheerful soldiers, posing for the photographer. One of two children, hidding behid a barrel of something, shy or scared. Other was of a woman, kneeling in the ground with a soldier carrying a long rifle in his right hand, evidently to have her in the same position. Another one of a tank, with a soldier posing next to it.

_Fangs. Fangs in a long muzzle, dripping saliva and blood. Everything surrounded by fire._

Haru blinked once, taring her eyes apart from the terrible images, both from the exhibit and her own mind, but her mind disobeyed and the images just continued.

_An helicopter flying above. The night seemed almost day as the fire form the bombs were sising to the sky, sharing its light to everything around._

_A beast with the body of a miz between a human and a monkey and the head of a monstrous cat against the glow of the fire, as the huts behind it were consumed helplessly. It's eyes glowed red as it began walking to her._

Another of the photograpies depicted a woman holding a scared child to her chest, kneeling on the ground as she watched an army's truck pass by them. The child's gaze was trained in the camera, his eyes talking about great horrors witnessed.

_A girl was hiding behid the doors of one of the few houses still ot consumed by the fire. She was holding between her hands a strawhat. She was looking at something in front of her with scared eyes._

The boy's eyes were wide with fear, his pupils dilated in shock as he watched the camera, fear and death mixing up to haunt his soul forever.

-Those eyes...- Haru mumbled, her own shining red eyes wide as the images kept coming to her mind, he hair already gaining streaks of black.

_The girl was hidding behind the door, praying with the hat cluthed in her hands for her not to be seen._

_-_I know those eyes...-

_The girl's eyes were wide, so wide the white of the eye showed with no trouble, her pupils as small as they could be, both in fear and to protect her sight from the glow of the fire. But one thing was for sure. She had seen something she wasn't suppoused to see to maintain her innocence._

_Everything in her vision turned red and began to dissapear, the red swallogint the girl's image, the straw hat, her pale skin, her braided, black hair and her haunted eyes._

Min turned around to see Haru standing in front of the photographies exhibit, her back to the group already departing the room.

-Haru!- she called, frowning at her friend's tardiness, but the girl in questuion could barely hear her.

_She could feel the handle of the sword between her hands, the air twirling around them, cold from the night and hot from the fire as she raised the sword in the air, the blade sparkling in bloodlust as it came down hard to the monster, slicing it in two halves effortlessly. _

_The white dress made almost no troble for her to move around, as she took two meassured steps to trun around, her sword parallel to the ground as she sliced another moster by the waist. The wind and the fight made her long, black hair whip around like a midnight cape, the blood from the monsters staining the dress and her pale skin. A savage scream fo triumph and bloodlust was coming from her mouth._

In the glass, a girl was reflected. Her long, black hair covered a good part of her face and body, pale skin that almost never saw the light, a tattered dress in white color, skin and cloth covered in blood stains. She was frowning, Haru could say from the way her eyebrows almost touched the other above her nose and the downward curve of her red lips. Her eyes were a furious glowing red as the girl glared back at Haru.

They both had the same face.

-Haru- Min's voice called her from her left –What are you doing? Everyone is already leaving...- she left her sentence hanging there and gasped at seeing Haru. Her eyes were wide in fear and shock. –Haru...-

_The same girl from before was running in front of her, escaping from whatever fate waited for her behind. She turned her head once, her braids almost whipping agaisnt her face, her mouth opened in a silent scream and her eyes sowing something beyond fear. Haru could feel the handle of a sword between her hands._

-Haru... is there a problem?- Min asked again, feeling worried about her friend, who had been staring at the same point without so much as blinking in the last minute. She touched the japanese's shoulder slightly, as if trying to wake her up.

Haru turned around, suddenly torn apart from the nightmares in her mind by Min's tounch, gasping scaredly for breath. She looked Min's worried face, but it had not ended. _The girl's face was on Min's, her braids falling over one shoulder as she called softley her name –Haru...- behind her, all was darkness and fire._

Haru took a step backwards, scared. –N...no- she whispered, but the vision was still there.

-Haru...- Min asked, even more worried about her friend's reaction, but Haru just turned around and began to run.

-Get far from me!- Haru shouted at seeing Min take one step forward to follow her.

Haru kept on running, her feet beating agaisnt the stone paved floor

_But each step she took, Haru could clearly feel her feet no longer shoed and the stone not being stone, but soft grass and warm soil._

She kept on running, not caring if she was out of breath. She ran between fruit stands and people of the steets, her clumsiness already getting the better of her as she ran into almost every person in front of her.

_She kept on running as she carried her sword, the tip almost touching the soil below. There were Shadowwlakers all around her, but she had no fear as she sliced them effortlessly, a wild and feral scream in her lips, vaguely enjoying the feeling of the warm, fresh blood on her skin._

She kept on running as_ she saw the sun setting, red and orange and her sword came down again and again, always hitting soft flesh, making chunks of bodies and blood fall everywhere._

_They were humans, dressed in white and brown, lying all around her with bloodstans in their clothes, as she kept swinging her sword, her lips barely parted to allow more air to come into her lungs and to go out into screams._

_But at the end she got tired of the massacre she herself had made. She just stood there, surrounded by freshly spilled blood as the heavy steps of the Shadowwalkers sounded behind her, darkness surrounding them as a last bomb fell in the background._

* * *

><p>Haru lost account of how much time had passed since she had escaped the museum, the sun already hiding in the horizon. She walked into an alley, tripping on her own feet until she reached the wall to her left, allowing her body to slouch to the ground as her hands covered her hace in shame.<p>

_She felt the blood drying on the skin of her face, shouting in bloodlust without words as her sword traveled up and down, slicing air and flesh. New blood stained her face, warming it._

-I...- she mumbled, begginging to cry.

-Haru!- a voice called her from the depths of the alley and she stopped her tears, raising her head in fear to look at whoever was calling her.

The back of the alleys was completely covered in shadows, but her above-human sight allowed her to see a bit of color in between the shadows. A blue rose, seemingly floating on its own, slightly shining agaisnt the darkness was there, making her scramble quickly back to her feet.

Following the rose, a piece of shadow got apart from it, revealing a man wearing a bat-like half-mask and a blue-black cape holding the rose, with a metallic-looking right hand. With a single smooth motion of the whrist, the man send the rose flying straight to her feet, but Haru paid no attention to the rose, all her senses fixated on the man.

-Phantom- she mumbled the single word, with a mix of anger and fear. She took a step behind, preparing herself to run again, knowing for sure she didn't have the strenght, nor the means, to win a fight against him at the moment.

She turned around to run, but the man simple made a high jump over the girl, falling on his feet in front of her again, cutting up her way to escape. In his single eye, there was the gaze of a mad man. He extended his arms sowly, to further cut her attempts to escape, showing her a left hand, bluish in color, boney and knotted with sharp curved claws.

-A Shadowwalker- she mumbled, fighting agaisnt the fear menacing to consume her completely and the man smiled, showing off his white, long fangs.

But just when she tought for sure that she was done for, a sound above the alley made both of them turn just in time to see Humbert falling from the sky, the cello case under him, aimed to hit the man with it, and Haru's _katana_ in his left hand.

The Phantom jumped back just in time as the case fell on the ground heavily, breaking the concrete under it, sending pieces of stone and dust flying all around it. Humbert's green gaze was fixed angrily into the Phantom's crazy gaze as both men sized each other in the seconds it took the rubbish to settle.

-Humbert!- Haru shouted in a mix of fear and relief, but he man barely turned his head to look at her, concentrated in his enemy.

-Haru- he said, satisfied that she was alright before throwing the sword to her.

Haru caught the weapon and prepared to draw it from its sheath. But when she touched the handle _she could see herself again, cutting up all she could find in front of her, ancient and feral bloodlust flowing through her veins._ Her eyes turned red for a moment, as Humbert prepared himself to fight with a single dagger in his hand.

The Phantom attacked first and Humbert deflected that attack with the dagger, but the second punch, aimed to his face, made Haru's companion lose his weapon. The Phantom smirked and threw another attack, with his right, metallic hand, trying to pierce the green eyed man's chest, but Humbert just allowed his clawed hand to break through the bandaged covering it, keeping his opponent's arm into an iron-grip.

The fight reached a stand-still as both of them seized the other carefully, glaring at each other, until Humbert's dagger fell from wherever it had flown to, digging itself in the concrete.

-Impossible!- the Phantom exclaimed, his voice troubled –You are Haru!-

-Haru, fight- Humbert ordered softly, his voice strained as he fought to keep his opponent in the same position.

-What... happened?- the girl asked in a hollow voice, causing Humbert to look back at her, worried at her tone. One look at her eyes was enough to know something was wrong with her, but the same moment of hesitation Humbert felt in his worry made the Phantom lung at him with his trapped arm, making the green eyed man to let go of him and jump back to avoid another attack.

But even that wasn't enough and the Phantom kicked him, square into the stomach and sent him flying to a mountain of rubbish at the other side of the alley, causing even more garbage to fall on the man, burying him under heavy rubbish.

-Humbert!- Haru's anguished voice could be heard as the dust-cloud settled and she tried to ran to his aid, but the Phantom was raising up too and turning to look at her. –What... did I do?- she asked herself and lifted her sword to try to fight once again, but the Pahntom's fast movements stopped her, his left hand gripping the base of the handle of the sword so she couldn't take it out from its sheath, the pair ending up in another stand still in the fight.

-What's the matter?- he asked angrily, his only visible eye watching her intently, his long hair falling in twin curtains at both the sides of his face. –what are you waiting for?- he demanded, his voice escalating in volume and anger –What happened to the woman I met?-

_The sword sliced the body in two, sending it's blood to the sky in a upside-down waterfall, a warm, red fountain._

-Is she hidden inside of you?- he asked and raised his right hand to caress her hair and face tenderly. –From the time I saw you in the roses garden in the _Lyceè_, the pain in my right arm had not stopped- he confessed, looking at her with a mix of bloodlust and twisted love. –Do you remember? Do you remember what happened that night?- he asked almost begging her to bring back the memories.

_She buried her sword inside the body in front of her, small drops of blood falling to the ground and her hands._

-I...- she began, her voice trembling –I don't know...-

-Are you telling me you forgot that night?- he demanded, his voice more angered than before –That night illuminated by the flames of napalm and full of blood and fire?- he lowered her arms, bringing his face closer to hers.

_She could feel the bullets going through her body, making small holes in the white dress she was using, her own blood staining it, but she couldn't care less about the burning pain and hollow sensation. They would heal soon._

_Her eyes, which could see in the night, caught the sight of the soldiers firing at her with rifles, their eyes obviously scared of what they had witnessed_

_The girl with braids kept looking at her, with wide and scared eyes._

Haru's eyes turned red under the man's hand, her breath coming in short, ragged spurts, thanks to the fear and anger growing inside her body.

-Yes...- he said, his voice crazed with pleassure, almost kissing the girl under his hand –Those eyes- he purred with lust, fixated in girl.

-I...- Haru sobbed, still under the trance of the memories. She gripped the handle of the sword tightly, when a memory, completely different came to her mind

_-I will be always by your side. Yuki and Mom will too. We are a family and that won't change, no matter what other people might tell- the sand was clinging to her skin, and the sun setting calmed her._

_-Haru will still be Haru, it doesn't matter what happen-_

_-Haru-neechan, welcome home!- Yuki greeting her from behind the store's counter, smiling at her sister, their mother just coming from the back door._

_-Haru... my spring... it doesn't matter what happens, believe in what you chose... accept all you are and were- _

Haru's grip in the sword relaxed a bit and, with one smooth movement, she brought out the sword from it's sheath and sliced the man's right hand apart. The limb fell to one side and the Phantom took a couple of steps far from her, grunting from pain and surprise.

Haru's body was tense, ready for the attack "I decide my destiny, nobody can force their wishes on me" she thought.

-I accept my past- she said, taking the sword with both hands before lowering the blade to attack position –I will only do what I want, so...- she bend her knees to spring to him, but the noise coming from the pile of garbage under wich Humbert was buried made both of them turn to see what was happening. Lifting a particulary big piece of wood, Humbert was extracting himself from under the mountain, raising to his feet to run to her aid.

Seeing the sudden disadvantage he as in, the Phantom just chuckled –I see, so it's like this?- he asked before jumping to the roof of one of the buildings around them, Humbert running to give chase, but stopped just before jumping as the Phantom spoke again –You don't remember- the man said, sounding almost sad –who are you or what you did, you forgot it all in your long sleep. Why?- he asked, removing the mask slowly –Why you don't remember?- his voice was turning desperate –If it's like that...- he sounded now as if he was crying and a small dripping sound reached Haru's ears at the same time the smell of salty water did. The Pahntom was actually crying. –If it's like that, I can't enjoy killing you- he said mournfully and turned to look at her, revealing his face, the same one she had seen in the hallway just the day before. –Haru, even if you forgot everything, it doesn't change the fact that you are dangerous. I must part now- he said with a small reverence before putting on his mask again –I'll see you in a short time.- he said, before jumping clear off the buildign and dissapearing from sight.

-Phantom!- Haru shouted, already giving chase to the man, turning around the corner, but he was nowhere to be seen. A couple of steps sounded behind her and she didn't need to ask to know Humbert was staying there for her. –Phantom- she mumbled again as the strenght left her legs and Humbert went to her and hugged the girl to his body as she cried for whatever horrors she may had caused or witnessed in her past, for all the nightmares surrounding her at the time.

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

Here! At last! Another chapter! (whoop de whoopsie!). I'm really sorry about the time I wasted in updating this, especially to those new additions to my readers (I hope you know who you are, and I'm grateful!), but life was really hectic for this time.

First, my place of work changed, so it wasn't anymore at half an hour walking distance from where I live, but two hours in bus! And train!, so as you imagine, I always came home tired beyond words and it's a miracle I didn't slept my weekends completely. Then I had a problem with my parents and had to move out of home to a department I got, which by the way was even farther form my working place.

I haven't finished moving when my parents called me for our "vacation trip" part of which I had already paid, so it would be a waste not to go. Long story short, I forgot the USB with the fic in the department even if I had my laptop with me so I spent the trip trying to write things for the fic, without even been able to concentrate since the college entrance exam was already over me and, casually, coinciding with the days of the trip.

I spent the break stressed out of my mind, trying to write five essays for the entrance exam, about topic I never took in high school!

After we returned, I still had two more essays to deliver and my little sister came to visit (she lives in the north) with her baby and I was called to help care the baby and play aunty/uncle-y with him. The landlady said that she didn't have the time, nor the patience to be playing with me (for I didn't spent more than two weeks in the apartment and apparently there was a problem with a thing in the bathroom that I didn't notice and that definitely was NOT my fault) and gave me the boot.

So I had to return home, what was okay for my parents since they needed full-time help with the baby. My attention was primarily focused in the little monster, that not counting the fact that I spent two nights trying to finish the mementos for the baby's first birthday party and his disguise. Then the break ended, my sister returned to begin college where she lives and suddenly I'm up to my neck in work at home with reparations and details of things I work in and another batch of work from a friend who asked me to do some dog's clothes (capes I do from time to time that are useful when its freezing).

Before I know it, the results from college had come out and I end up really depressed when my name didn't appear in the list. I spent a few days like that until my mother checks from her workplace the results and find my code between the other after an update showing the results to the career I was actually going for. So like that my saved money went to the college and I had time to update the fic.

But the horror came.

I am adapting this son of a... cat from the novel. That means I wrote more than a hundred pages without pause, since the novel isn't divided in chapters, but parts. Every update I do, ends up being rewritten so it can coincide with the chapters of the series for the titles, if not for another thing, but oh, surprise, the following scene in the novel is the dance and the following scene in the series in the revelations in the museum. So I spend another stressful week, trying to finish writting this chapter, and balancing this and the job offer I received from a school (that just now I know, it was all a sick joke) and another offer to be english teacher in a "voluntariate" center, all this with the one on charge not even being there all the week and that without counting the fact that, just tomorrow, I'm going to work again in that place three hours far from home.

An that's why I couldn't update. Sorry about the rant and hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next is the long awaited dance scene!

Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11: After the ball

New chapter and at last the so-called dance scene. Hope you enjoy it and don't kill me please!

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: After the ball<p>

His hand slipped with reverence the side of the container, his gaze going soft at the sight of it. The number 721226 was printed in one of the sides, making mistakes not possible about its identity. He could almost feel her humming inside the box as her sweet dreams kept her from the world she belonged to.

Nothing would come to harm her, nothing, not even his love nor his hate.

He raised his head to see the arches under which he was and caressed the box again, not being able to get enough of her presence, his gloved hand tingling with known sensations before pressing his bat-like mask against his face tighter and he walked back out of the room with a flutter of his black cloak.

There were many things to take care off tonight.

* * *

><p>She laid on her bed for hours, remembering every single detail of her confrontations with the Phantom, in the tower and in the back alley in Hanoi.<p>

Her eyes were fixed to the ceiling as his crazed gaze came to her mind, as he jumped off the tower to escape Humbert's attack.

-Phantom- she mumbled, trying to make sense of it all in her mind, but she could find no clues about what to do.

-Nee... Haru!- Min's voice called her from the feet of her bed and she raised her head to see the girl holding two gowns in her hands. Haru frowned, she hadn't even heard her coming inside the room –which of these you like the most?- Min asked, trying to get her opinion for what to wear to the ball that night. One of the dresses was wine-colored with black edges, simple, but with thin straps for shoulders and low-cut in the neck. The other was cream-colored, with low shoulders, layered skirts and a blue band around the waist.

-I can't decide- the girl exclaimed raising the dressed to her body and watching herself in the mirror –This one goes well with my skin tone- she put in front of her the cream-colored gown –But there's nothing wrong with showing a little skin from time to time, is it?- she asked as she lifted the red gown and turned to the japanese girl. –Hey, you haven't decided which dress you are going to wear tonight!- Min remembered, but Haru's gaze was sad when she raised herself from bed to look at her friend.

-It's alright. I don't want it to get dirty- she said, but Min just took off two dresses from her closet and came closer to her friend.

-Hey, Haru- she began as she put the dresses in the bed besides the japanese girl, sitting herself on the other side –I don't know what happened in Hanoi, but please, cheer up- she said, triggering memories of Hiromi saying the same to her –You look much cuter when you smile- she said, smiling, trying to get the other girl to do the same.

Haru smiled too, feeling comforted by her friend's words –Yes... thank you- she answered.

-Then, just for today, let's have lots of fun tonight- Min said happily as she stood up, taking one of the gowns with her and spinning with it against her body –Because, you know, this is a party!- she exclaimed, dancing cheerfully around the room.

* * *

><p>The normal atmosphere of the cafeteria had been changed completely to a dazzling ballroom. Half of the tables had been put against the walls, covered by all the imaginable culinary delicacies and expensive liquors, the other half replaced by a crowd of formally dressed parents, older brothers and sisters, sponsors, guardians and other guests, all of them mingling and chatting.<p>

The music from the orchestra flowed gently, magnified by the arched high ceiling, encouraging the guests to dance. Haru could almost tell the name of the waltz being played, tasting it in the tip of her tongue.

The sound of the strings was so beautiful, she turned around in her place besides one of the tables to look at the orchestra, a hopeful smile on her lips. But she remembered, even before her eyes began to search, that Humbert wouldn't be there. "Of course, he couldn't be" she thought, chuckling slightly at the idea. If he had been there, a good amount of the girls would be raising a fuss by now.

Looking back at herself, she couldn't help but feel like an ugly duckling. Normally, the girls always wore their functional ao dai, so they all put their best effort to look particularly good at this time of the year in formal gowns. She smiled slightly, thinking that if Hiromi and herself were ever to dress like that for Koza High school, everyone would think they were doing a princess or Marie Antoinettes cosplay for a Halloween party or the school's festival. Sincerely, of all the girls she knew, only Mao or Yuki would ever look good in a dress like those. Thinking of Yuki led back to thoughts about her siblings, a cloud over her features as she tried to envision what would they be doing.

-Haru!- a voice called her out of her depression. She raised her face to look at Min, approaching her form a spot in the corner of the room. She parted with her place, near the door where she had stood for a couple of minutes and walked fast to the group of friends, dressed up as well. –You are late- Min scolded the dark-haired girl, when she was within earshot and Haru was again rewarded by memories of Hiromi saying the exact same phrase. She shook her head, trying her best for her smile to look sincere.

-I'm sorry, I had never put on clothes like this before...- she apologized, earning a friendly giggle form the girls.

-Of course, 'cause in Japan you wear kimonos, like a geisha- Alison said, trying to imagine the new girl in an embroidered kimono.

-Uhm... well, I haven't worn one of those...- Haru said in an almost apologetic tone, a very comfortable yukata coming to her mind, one that she had worn for the summer festival back at home, the one her mom had made to her from scratch. But a yukata and a kimono were two different things altogether. She was suddenly assaulted by the wish to look at herself in a mirror. She had tried her best to look good back in the room, but at the side of girls who, surely, had spent all their lives doing things like this, she felt her confidence draining away.

-I... feel kinda silly- she admitted after some seconds of fruitlessly searching for a reflective surface, but Min batted away her objections with a kind smile.

-What are you talking about? You look great.- she said and Haru smiled too, a little more confident of herself.

-Thanks...- Haru said and looked down at the skirt of the dress. Min had offered to borrow her one of the bunch of gowns she had in her closet. Haru had chosen this one in particular because she liked the color, a soft yellow-green, the simplicity of its design, but mostly by the lack of sleeves and the knee-length skirt it had. She needed to move freely for this night. And it wasn't because she was worried about dancing. She was Shadowwalker-hunting.

-For the girl who received the Blue Rose this generation, she sure picked up a plain dress.- a cold voice said behind Haru and she raised her gaze from the skirt to look at Min's face, who was glaring at someone over the thin girl's shoulder. The japanese spun around to look at the one who had criticized her.

The girl was one of Anna-Marie's friends, all of them looking bright and gorgeous in their expensive-looking gowns, sticking out even in that room, full of well-dressed girls.

-How you dare make fun of the dress I loaned her!- Min whispered furiously, since the jab had been obviously directed at her.

-I'm comfortable with it...- Haru tried to console her friend, but the same girl just looked smugly at them.

-Oh, that's not what I meant at all. So sorry you are so sensitive about it.- the girl said, making Haru's ears and Min's entire face go red.

-You...- Min began, but Anna-Marie got in the middle of the ensuing cat-fight and her friends shut up all at once.

-Let's remain calm, ladies. Our guests are watching.- she said in an imperative tone, making even the arguments in defense of Min and Haru die in the vietnamese's friends' throats

The blonde girl looked absolutely gorgeous. Her blue dress, the same tone as her eyes, glowed from the tiny crystals being embroidered in the fabric. On her throat was a silver choker, coordinating with the bracelet on her whrist, the earrings on her ears and the rings on her fingers.

-You really should try and make yourself look nice, Von Gikkingen- the blonde said, extending her right hand towards Haru's head –Let's fix this.- she said and took out a hairpin with a yellow paste-made rose on it that Haru had put in her hair in an effort to play with her hairstyle and moved it closer to her ear, bringing her hair out of her face. –There, this looks better- she said after admiring her handiwork for a couple of seconds and brushed off some strands of hair from Haru's face and raised the girl's chin, smiling in accomplishment.

Haru blushed, embarrassed at being treated like a child by her classmate, but after seeing her reflection in a window at her left, she couldn't help but agree with Anna-Marie. –Thank you...- she said, smiling slightly and the blonde nodded in approval.

-Now, let's enjoy ourselves- the bee-queen said and turned on her heels to the center of the room.

-She's just worried about how the men will see her. –behind Haru, Alison said, her arms crossed over her chest –I'm sure she will get the most handsome guy in the party.-

-Are you trying to help the enemy?- one of the other girls, Beni, said, glaring at the back of Anne-Marie's group.

-Are you declaring war?- the last girl, named Chen, said, scoffing at the thought –As if any of those girls were the most appropriate for the Phantom.-

-Ple... please, stop- Haru tried to put an end to the escalating scene the girls were doing, before it got out of hand, but she didn't have to go through the effort. Right then the song stopped, allowing a voice in Vietnamese saying something through the amplifiers that ended all the chatting at once.

-It's time. Better go find a partner- Alison commented and the friends parted from their spots to walk around the ballroom.

-See you later, Haru- Min said with a wave as she followed her friends and the japanese understood at once.

According to the manners established in Vienna, it was now the chance for women to ask a man to dance, and obviously Min and the others were going to try their luck.

She watched the girls looking around for dancing partners, smiling and wishing them good luck, when a tall man hovered over her. She froze, the words to turn down the man when he asked her to dance almost in her lips when she heard the words the man said.

-This looks like a smaller version of the Viennese Opera Ball- Haru raised her head quickly, almost sighing in relief at seeing who the man was. David.

But instead of his usual business suit, he was using a black tuxedo and Haru couldn't help but think he looked quite handsome, like a Hollywood star instead of a strict teacher, as he always looked like. A movement to his side called Haru's attention and she couldn't help but stare shamelessly at the woman at his side.

-It's smaller than I thought, but the orchestra is quite good...- the woman commented and at last, Haru's words could leave her lips.

-Julia-san?- she blurted out, amazed at the change in the woman. She was wearing a very revealing dress that had a neckline that almost went down to her navel, her thin and well-formed arms flowing out the dress, every movement graceful and delicate. By an opening in the side of the dress, the beauty of her right leg could be seen.

The woman smiled nervously, and nodded at the girl –Clothes like this doesn't suit me, that's why I don't wear them, but to get here, a guardian needs a companion.-

So, Julia and David had come to the party as if they were married and were her parents. Well, maybe not her parents, since Julia was clearly too young to be her mother, not to mention neither of them looked japanese, but from what she had been able to learn, in the school there was no shortage of succesful people who had adopted, or were sponsoring, talented girls.

Seeing Julia in that dress, and hear her said it didn't suit her, made her feel even more of an ugly duckling than she had already that night. She would never be as beautiful as Anna-Marie or Julia, nor be as open and cheerful as Min and her friends, who let the fact of them being less... eye-catching deter them from having fun and enjoying all the way they could.

-And the Phantom- David's voice reached her suddenly through the curtain of gloomy thoughts she had been enveloping herself with.

-Ye..yes?- the girl stuttered, feeling very self-conscious under David's hard scrutiny.

-The Phantom- he repeated in his businesslike tone and Haru had no other choice but to swallow her heavy-hearted thoughts and pay attention to the mission at hand. She wasn't here to party.

-I haven't see him since I last talked to you- she answered truthfully –Maybe he won't appear either tonight.-

-If he's connected to the _Lyceè_, I think he will find it very hard to avoid this social gathering. I'm sure he will be here tonight. The problem will be identifying him in this crowd.-

-Humbert is standing guard in the bell tower.- Haru said, remembering him saying that, since the workers couldn't attend the party. At least he would have an eye open in case the Phantom attacked outside.

-I see.- was all David's answer and he watched out the window behind the girl to the tower that almost hid the moon completely. –Haru, if you see the Phantom, kill him.- he ordered, returning the full strength of his gaze back to the girl, who shuddered slightly.

-I understand... but he's a person...- she tried to reason, after all, the Shadowwalkers from before were pure monsters and this one resembled a human. Obviously leaving her mother outside. But David's face turned sterner and his voice a bit angry.

-It doesn't matter. The mission is to eliminate this Shadowwalker. We can't stay longer than you need to be.- tose words made Haru remember that after all this finished, she would never see Min and the other girls again. It didn't matter how much she enjoyed her school days here. It would all come to an end to be forever forgotten. She let her head fall on her chest to hide the tears beginning to form in her eyes form David's sight and grabbed a fist full of the skirt of the dress Min had borrowed her. She tried to gain strength from it, determined to eliminate this threat before it caused harm to her friends. –He's among regular people, right now, so he won't try and create a disturbance... but you must find him and, if he tries to escape, you must not hesitate. Understood?- David's tone made the girl turn to look at him in the eye. For half a second she was tempted to say no, but the iron determination that had been growing within her made all the doubts disappear from her mind and she could meet his gaze with the same strength the man had in his.

-Understood- she said firmly and the man nodded slightly in approval, barely moving his head.

-I'm going to check the underground storage you mentioned before and verify if the container is what I think it is.- he said to the woman at his right making her snap back into attention. –Julia, if I don't come back at the appointed time, you know what to do.- he commanded and the woman nodded, the soft expression of her face disappearing behind her professional mask. It seemed that despite saying the dress didn't suit her, Julia still was enjoying being David's temporary wife and Haru couldn't help but smile at it.

-Got it- was all the woman said and the man turned around on his heels to walk back to the entrance door with all the confidence in the world.

-I leave the rest to you- he had said before parting and the woman's eyes followed him all the way until he was out of sight. Haru could swear she had heard a small moan coming out from behind the woman's gentle and lonely smile.

Julia turned to watch Haru, fidgeting in place, her fingers twisting a bit of the fabric her dress was made of, and smiled kindly.

-Are you nervous?- she asked, although it sounded more like a statement. The girl must have been thinking hard because she raised her head suddenly, looking startled.

-Wha...? whe...? Me?- she asked, stuttering out of anxiousness, but then sighed and looked at the woman in the eye –I've... never been in this sort of situation...- she answered, not quite knowing if she was actually telling the truth –And I'm not beautiful like you- she added under her breath, and it was only because of them being so close that Julia could actually hear what she had told.

-That's a nice thing of you to say, Haru-san, but you are very beautiful yourself- and hearing a soft scoff coming from the girl, she put a hand on Haru's shoulder, smiling comfortingly –You are beautiful, Haru. You just need to stay loose. Relax and enjoy things as much as you can, that way you will be able to do much more.- she said.

The girl turned to look at her again, her gaze really unsure. –I'm sorry- she mumbled quietly, more to herself than to Julia. –Thank you- she added, before the woman took her hand back.

-I'm going to take a look around the campus- the woman said, recovering her professional façade –Just try to act naturally. –she instructed before going her way –And don't be just a wallflower- she added as an afterthought, her eyes twinkling mischievously.

-Okay...- Haru barely answered, getting the impression that Julia was actually encouraging her to enjoy herself, even against David's orders. She followed the woman with her gaze until she disappeared between the couples dancing. Haru was again impressed by the number of people assisting to the event, dancing and talking among themselves. They could easily duplicate or even triplicate the amount of the students in the school, but she thought it kind of made sense. If she could recall correctly, from things she had listened Min and her friends talk about, not only the parents were in this ball, but older and younger brothers, sisters, cousins and downright every "important" member of their families, since it was an idoneous place to forge alliances, many of them by marriages between families.

She scanned the ballroom yet again. Most of the guests were asian, a bit of westerners too, but those she paid no attention to. She was trying to find the Phantom.

She closed her eyes, remembering the face the supposed ghost had showed her the night before and with that all the explications Haru had to say to Ms. Lee in order not to be expelled. Thankfully Humbert had been there to save her and he had come up with the story about her being really distressed by the sight of war, having being raised within the walls of a protective family. Of course, she had nodded at the half truth, not wanting Ms. Lee to ask why the gardener had been there with her. But that had been not the most important thing that had happened that night. She forced her mind to concentrate in the moment the Phantom turned around and showed his face. The same face she had seen a little time before in the school's hallways.

He had to be there, among all the guests.

But confronted with Vietnam's reality, she found it was harder than she thought to find the man. Could it be the man with the ponytail, the one who was playing with the cigar in his left hand? Could it be the man of the long hair by the window, chatting with one of her classmates' mother? How could she be sure he still had long hair?

She placed one of her hands unconsciously on the right side of her hip, feeling the hidden dagger under the cloth. Anybody in the room could be the Phantom, anybody could be hiding the long fangs of a Shadowwalker behind a polite smile. Despite Julia's words, David was right. She couldn't relax.

Applause made her forget the train of her thoughts, startling her. The first song had ended and suddenly the noise increased, the couples previously dancing already returning to chatter. She gazed again, hoping against hope to see the man before her nerve broke, but all she could see were couples staying still, hugging as they rested from the dance, boys scurrying around in the search of new partners and girls curtsying in greeting and accepting the offers.

-Look there! A blue rose!- a voice sounded somewhere at her right and she went of to see what the commotion was about.

The squeals of school girls and excited chatter greeted her as she got closer to a group of girls near, recognizing Min, Chen and Alison between them. Even Anna-Marie, proud as she was, glanced from time to time in the direction of the center of the girl's attention. From where she stood, slightly behind them, she could see why they were raising such a fuss.

A blue rose. It was amazing on its own, but it wasn't the reason of their excitement, at least not at all.

-The Phantom?- one of the girls murmured dreamily, but Haru almost paid no attention to her, almost immediately dismissing her opinion. Nope, he couldn't be.

The rose was tucked in the breast pocket of a midnight black suit jacket, almost shining brightly against the gloomy color. Beneath the jacket, the man was using a yellow vest and a white shirt. And although he was using a blue bow tie, and from what she had heard from all girls in the year she had been awake about them being really old-fashioned, it suited him quite well.

He was beautiful.

And definitely not the Phantom.

He looked like he was in his early twenties, with black, waving hair framing his soft-looking face and sky colored blue eyes, shining with both admiration and the light from the chandelier above them all. There was something about him...

If Humbert's beauty was that of the shining sun and fertile spring, this man's beauty was that of the moon and the night.

Of course, his appearance was causing a lot of girls to have blushes on their cheeks, their minds in the same track, but different to all the "school idols" she had seen back in Japan (Machida being one of them, she thought bitterly) he didn't look pleased with himself or arrogant. He looked embarrassed, but even so he was carrying himself with such grace that nobody would be able to know he was nervous as he smiled and walked towards the ballroom..

Haru never thought why she could know he was nervous.

As if on cue, the second song of the night started, cutting off the chatter among the girls, all of them asking nervously around, trying to guess what would happen next. Of course, with him walking towards the dance floor, there was no way he could just walk back and stand by the window, doing nothing, if not for the high-class upbringing the guy surely had, for the young ladies, who would not accept him not asking one of them to dance.

Of course, that was the fear lurking inside all the girls' minds, who he was going to ask to be his dance partner? Haru could almost listen to the gears on their minds as they turned, wishing to be the lucky lady to share a waltz with such perfect male specimen. It was something most of the teenager girls could understand, the mental strain being almost unbearable. The japanese girl moved to the back, a bit to Anne-Marie's left to not bring attention to herself and continue her search of the Phantom in the ballroom.

The young man walked slowly through the crowd, all the while smiling and nodding to the girls as he left their hopes half-shattered and the girls in a swooning puddle of goo, melting at being held under his gaze. Haru chuckled, thinking how familiar was the situation, the same girls trying to get the attention of the handsome gardener. A different atmosphere altogether, but the same feeling to it.

Seeing actually how close he was to her, she realized she was quite near the commotion, in a place where she could bring attention to herself, so she moved backwards, trying to get far from the scene, but it proved to be a mistake, at least for what she was trying to accomplish.

The man started walking again, this time to the general direction of a group of girls, where the blonde queen of the school stood proudly, hiding her nerves behind an ideal mask.

-He's heading towards Anna-Marie- one of the girls he had left behind commented after a disappointed sigh.

-Of course, who else would he ask?- another lamented after being smiled at.

-They would look like the perfect gorgeous couple.- one of the bee-queen's friends commented, making Haru return her gaze to the figure in front of her. Maybe she couldn't see her face, but the japanese was sure, from the way the girl had straightened her back, Anna-Marie's expression was the perfect mix between femininity and haughtiness, making for the ideal woman.

Haru send her a mental good luck wish before returning to her search of the monster, but a hand being suddenly thrust in the direction of her chest interrupted the examination. She turned her face to look at the hand, a soft, almost feminine appendage, coming out from a midnight black sleeve.

-Would you care to dance?- a man's voice asked before Haru's mind could catch on with her sight.

-Wha...?- was all her mind could come with, her eyes straying to the group of girls in front of her, all of them, predictably, looking at her. But she couldn't see envy or jealously within their eyes, their faces, all, showed disbelief. Min's enthusiastic face caught her eye, giving her a double thumbs-up and mouthing "congratulations" before going around to a place where she could be asked to dance more easily. Haru turned to see Anna-Marie's reaction, but it seemed the girl was frozen in place, out of shock of not being asked by the "perfect man" for a dance with him. –Uhmm- she hesitated and, not seeing the man's face, she missed the spark of mischief in his blue eyes.

-Give me your hand- he commandeered, catching her off-guard, but he just kept his where it had been for the last seconds, turned palm-up, asking for hers.

-Excuse me?- she asked and then, seeing the man wasn't going to move, she put her hand on his like a trained dog. His warm fingers wrapped around her hand at once and the man tugged at her arm.

-Thank you- he said and just then she recognized the fact that he had an accent similar to Humbert's.

-Uh... hold on!- she pleaded, realizing her mistake the moment they entered the dance floor, but the man's grip was too firm, even as he smiled gently at her, guiding the girl to the very center of the dance floor.

Unable to put up a fight, she let him do what he wanted, praying to all the gods above not to seriously harm anybody in the near vicinity. But before she could finish her prayers, the man suddenly spun around, and her chest neatly collided against his, causing a blush to raise in the girl's cheeks.

His left hand planted itself on her back.

Haru suddenly found herself wishing to have wings; after her grand entrance, a great number of couples had come to the dance floor and began to move rhythmically to the song being played. The beautiful "Blue Danube".

Somehow she knew the tune, but she had no idea where to began when it came to dancing, so she did the only thing she could do at the moment. She left all the control of her body to her partner. But even doing so turned useless when she first felt her feet stomping painfully on the young man's feet.

-I'm sorry!- she apologized, trying weakly to escape, but the man just kept hold of her –I am a lousy dancer- she mumbled, making him turn to look at her for an instant.

-Don't worry, I'll lead you. My older brother told me I'm a good dancer- he said, smiling slightly despite the pain he must have been feeling. Also it didn't sound like he was bragging about his abilities, just stating facts.

She nodded and continued to follow his lead, still stepping on his feet and kicking his shins from time to time. She gripped his hand tightly, trying to keep at bay the tears she felt were fighting to come out at her clumsiness. She was actually really nervous and she knew her state of mind was leading her to be even more clumsy than before. So she took a deep breath and let it go to calm herself. She felt herself getting better at dancing.

-You are doing very well- he said after a couple of seconds of not suffering any damage to his person –Are you sure this is your first time dancing?- he asked and Haru blushed, memories of the culture festival at her school coming to her mind.

-No... I mean yes- she answered, tripping over her own tongue –It's true- she finished, her face steadily growing redder. She knew he was just being polite.

Haru closed her eyes for a second allowing her mind to flood with memories from a time before her life. _There was a ballroom. That was one of her most repetitive dreams, a dance in a disguise ball. She had seen in her dream a lot of couples dancing, circling and circling. She could even see her father with a noble woman from another country. Some said she was his sister, visiting from Germany. Some said she was his mistress and that she carried the heir of the noble title "Baron" and of the Von Gikkingen manor within her womb. But Haru had never paid attention to rumours, so she fixed her attention to the music instead._

_She was smiling softly, just enjoying the party despite her lack of dancing abilities, when a song began, one she knew very well from listening to it almost everyday. Humbert's favourite song._

_-Would you care to dance?- a man in front of her asked, his gloved hand appearing out of nowhere within her field of vision and Haru's neck crunched painfully with the violence she had lifted her head with, to look at his eyes. Green irises shined amused from behind a steel mask, his hair partly hidden by a big, feathered teal hat. The young man wasn't dressed in his usual gray attire, but in a fitting black suit and teal cape._

_-Baron- she scolded, whispering furiously, unconsciously using his childhood's nickname –You know what happened last time.-_

_Said last time had been when Jared tried to teach her how to dance, just for this particular party. And she didn't know how, but what began as a waltz had ended with Jared lying down on his bed for a week, with his back badly hurt._

_A chuckle escaped Humbert's mouth and he covered it with his white-gloved fist, his left hand still to her –Just thrust me- he said with confidence, even though his eyes were begging for her to accept. Haru sighed, knowing from the beginning he would win this little argument as he always did._

_The crowd parted, leaving a clearing for them to move as Haru ran across it, on tiptoes, with Baron guiding her with long strides. At first it was hard for her to keep up with his pace. She was so nervous she kept looking at her feet, afraid of hitting him or stepping on his feet, but the hand holding hers let it go and touched gently her cheek to guide her face back to his, his eyes shinning in amusement behind his steel mask. She was far too aware of the long pink dress' skirt while tripping repeatedly with it. But Humbert would always catch her and put her back on track._

_Submerged in the gentle glow of his eyes, she lost track of the time and space, allowing him to guide her through the steps, in perfect time to the music. In a moment of clarividence, Haru knew why she could dance with Humbert and not with Jared. Her father insisted on her not looking at the partner when dancing waltz, but Baron... he held her gaze, he made her feel alive and loved. Now she understood what Jared meant when he said that "to dance was like love"; it requires two people trusting the other, in synch with their movements, thoughts and emotions._

_-See, you just needed to trust yourself- his voice said in her mind before..._

The memory suddenly dissolved into nothing, leaving her back in the school's cafeteria, in the arms of the stranger. But her movements were no longer clumsy. Just like the french language, it seemed a part of her was remembering something even if she consciously couldn't. "I have danced before" Haru thought, looking to the face of the man holding her gently. He was watching somewhere else, his long eyelashes casting shadows over his eyes, making them seem darker than they were, giving him a mysterious aura. She knew he was handsome, but it was not his physical appearance what was making her feel a burning ache within her heart. Out there were quite a lot of handsome men, but not all were this polite, this forgiving... not all of them had that honest smile. The only other she knew was... Humbert.

As if he could feel her staring, he turned his gaze to her own chocolate-brown eyes –When dancing waltz, you mustn't look at your partner- he said in a friendly tone, a gentle smile in his face. Haru blushed and turned her head to look at her surroundings.

A seconds later, she could hear him chuckling slightly –If this is the first time you dance and we are doing this well, it must mean we are very compatible- he said and Haru turned again to look at him.

-Huh?- it sounded a lot like a pick up line, but once seeing the transparency of his expression, Haru couldn't help but taking his words at their literal meaning, the blush that crossed her face once again, nor the way her heart was speeding up.

Both of them failed to see a shadowy figure watching the couple from a window above, his only visible eye burning with anger behind the partial mask. In a single movement he turned around and began to walk to get as far as he could form the party without ruining his own plans, allowing his cloak and hair to billow behind him as shreds of darkness.

The magical moment came to an end when the song finished and the clapping began. But he didn't let go of Haru.

-I should apologize- he said, making Haru's heart fall to her stomach for a moment –I couldn't stand the gazes from all those girls, so I asked you to dance to avoid trouble.- his eyes narrowed a bit –It was because you seemed different from the other girls.- he raised her hand still gripped within his and kissed it in a gentlemanly way. –And for that I am very sorry. But I will also tell you that I am truly very glad I invited you to dance with me.- And Haru's heart soared again. He wasn't exactly being diplomatic, she could tell from the expression in his blue eyes he was being nothing but completely sincere.

Her mind began to work a mile at second to come up with the adequate answer, but nothing came. She berated herself for not paying more attention to the way the other girls talked and was just about to open her mouth to answer in whatever way it came out when she was interrupted.

-So... this is were you are, Ludwig?- an irritated man's voice came from behind the young man and she leaned to the side to watch the source. It was a man in his late twenties. He seemed really high-strung, but his gaze was still slightly lascivious behind his thin glasses. He looked a lot like an intellectual and Haru was instantly reminded of Julia. Maybe he was a medical researcher too. –I was looking for you- he added when he reached the young man, barely sparing a glance towards the girl.

-Oh, Van. I could say the same. Where were you?- Ludwig's tone was silky, but somewhat glacial when he spoke to the man and Haru felt his hand tightening his grip on her hand. They obviously knew each other, and from the way they acted around the other, Haru guessed Ludwig was the son of a large corporation's president and the other man his manager. –I wanted to be able to ask for one more dance- he said apologetically, looking straight to her eyes –but it seems my carriage has arrived- Ludwig sent a glare towards Van for half a second before returning his gaze to the girl. –It's a true shame- he added and finally let go Haru's hand.

When she felt the warmth from his hand going, her hand unconsciously grasped for his, before falling back at her side

-Enjoy the rest of the dance- the young man advised before pulling the rose from his lapel and set it in Haru's hair, hiding the artificial one. Then he smiled and bowed before turning around to face the other man. He pulled angrily at his arm, walking quickly towards the principal door, the one that connected to the main building.

-Ludwig, we don't have time for this. If you have enough free time to fool around the campus, you should use it by looking at some of the experiments' results- he said, Haru's ears catching every word across the room.

-Yes, I understand. I have already met with Karl, so my work here is done- Ludwig answered with humor, despite the harsh treatment –Also I met someone nice- he added under his breath, reaching the door at last. But he was suddenly stopped from opening it by the voice of a young girl calling for other.

-Haru!- the voice said and he turned at the mention of the name. It was a fairly popular name in Japan, but he had learned not to believe in coincidences, not when ot came to the one with that name.

A girl with light brown hair walking fast to the girl he had been dancing with.

-Haru!- Min repeated against when she reached the japanese's side, walking as fast as she could without running, respectful of the elite manners. –How was it? Was he the Phantom?- she asked in a rush, hungry for gossip.

-Uh?- the dark-haired girl asked, still in daze –I don't think so- she answered absently once her mind understood the question se had been asked.

-Really? You two looked so natural together when you were dancing, I thought it must be him- Min said, the excitement for her friend fueling her words.

-You really think so?- Haru asked, feeling slightly bewildered. But she had to remember that the girls didn't see the Phantom as a monstrous Shadowwalker, but a handsome rose-deliverer. She turned again to watch the young man, who jumped guiltily at being caught doing the same to her.

-Haru?...- He had heard the light-haired girl calling her name and he mumbled it to himself, surprising her. But maybe it was because it sounded weird to an European.

He couldn't help but remember something not really that far in the past.

* * *

><p><em>-Humans bet their futures far too easily- Karl said around a goblet of wine, his own imported wine, which he despised with all his heart.<em>

_-We were humans too, remember that- a young man with pale skin and jet black hair answered him, looking through the long lashes over his enticing blue eyes at the vietnamese, who scoffed at him._

_-As if... all I wanted was out from there...- Karl said, diverting his eyes from his current best friend and slightly older brother to see through the window to the garden where Louise was playing happily with the butterflies, in her impersonation of the deceased princess Anastasia -Even if I had to give the very devil my entire soul...- he continued, remembering his previous life._

_-Your soul, completely. But what about your heart? They won't stop muttering of how close you came to making we lose our princess- Ludwig raised one delicate eyebrow at him and Karl moved his eyes, once again, slightly. This time Ludwig knew he wasn't seeing the garden, Louise or even something currently within their sight. He was trying his best to take back to him whatever had happened in Vietnam that had costed Karl his very status of Guardian._

_-My heart, you say... And I would very glad take it out just for another dance with her- he said wistfully, not even completely acknowledging Ludwig's presence in the room._

_-That good?- Ludwig asked, sipping from his own goblet before setting it on the table to stand besides his brother in mutual company, simply watching the light of their lives smiling happily._

_-Better...- Karl whispered and suddenly turned around to watch his brother, a serious expression in his already maddening eyes -Don't dance with her. Ever. Don't let her take your heart away.- he said, almost begging to the only man who still saw him as an equal not to make the same mistake -All it takes is a single touch and you will have your soul torn out in two directions...-_

_-As if...- Ludwig laughed off his worries, just for some minutes later had a frown appearing in his forehead at the sight in the garden. -On it again...- he muttered furiously and listened to the glass shattering between Karl's metal fingers._

_-If only I could quit him from the middle... But James, Natori and Natoru are with him...- he said to no one, but Ludwig nodded anyway. He knew what he meant. The only one who would've been willing to help them, Prince Alexis of Russia, was dead._

_An old man, clearly past the first bloom of youth, walked right towards the playful girl in the garden before catching her by the wrist to stop her jumps and runs. He had thinning gray hair and a visible divergent strabismus in his mismatched eyes, one of them was as green as the stagnant water, the other red, like the rotting blood. They saw Louise's eyes growing almost twice their size, as if planning her escape, but both of them knew that despite her own physical strength, he had the upper hand on it; his overly weighing body was assurance enough._

_-Time to try again, babe- he said and Louise shuddered the same as they did. Both men in anger. She, in repulsion. Louise turned her sight to the thin man next to the old man and he nodded slightly. Her eyes lost all their light to become dull, bored and icy as they were always._

_-Shall we then, "daddy"- she said with the cold voice she was known for and the old man laughed loud._

_-You know what I like to hear, don't you?- he purred coming near her face to steal a sound kiss from her lips and almost drag her all the way back to the building. The thin man dragged his feet behind them, his head hung low in shame. He looked like he was thirty-something years old and half of his face was hidden behind a pair of glasses._

_-Poor Natori...- Ludwig commented after they all disappeared from sight, not thrusting himself to say another thing after what they had seen. He turned to leave the room, just before the disgusting sounds would come, feeling pity for the vietnamese man for him to be forced to witness it all._

_-I'm serious- Karl's voice said from behind him and Ludwig turned just enough to see him. Karl was still standing near the window, ready for his punishment, but turned his eyes just enough to see the man by the door -Don't ever get close to Haru Von Gikkingen!- he ordered, jealously plain in his voice. For him or for the girl, it was anyone's guess._

_-I won't- Ludwig assured just before a scream that spoke about unbearable pain came to them from whenever Gotzon had decided to do his "experiments" with Louise._

_-Promise it!- he heard Karl's voice demanding from the other side of the closed door. -Don't bet your future!-_

* * *

><p>He hadn't actually promised it, but still his lips broke into a bittersweet smile.<p>

-Ludwig?- Van's exasperated voice brought him out of his reverie.

-Yes... Karl... tends to be right from time to time...- he said cryptically, but didn't offer a battle anymore as the bespectacled man pulled him trough the door, but not before offering a final bow to the young girl.

Haru had heard him saying something about "Karl", and from what she had learnt, it was the name of the chairman of the school, but it too made her remember something unpleasant that her mind refused to show.

-... and I didn't tell you, a nice guy came up to me earlier. I want to introduce him to you- Min finished her mini-speech and began to tug on her wrist. Haru smiled, allowing the girl to do so until they came to a table at which side they stood while Min scanned the room in the search of her boyfriend.

Haru's gaze traveled to the window on Min's left, watching the gardens through the shadows of the people being reflected on it. Over Min's shoulder, Haru could see a human figure using a black cloak. The man outside was using a mask that looked suspiciously like a bat's wing and his sneer showed in the gloom of the night, shining white like a crescent moon.

-Haru- Min's voice penetrated her concentration, but the japanese girl ignored it, planning what to do.

The window's glass rattled faintly, with the sound of a growl Haru was sure only she could hear.

-The Phantom- she said in perfect english, her eyes gaining a slight red shine.

-Haru?- Min asked in a confused voice, but the japanese girl just ran straight to the window, barely sparing the chance to wave goodbye to her friend. It might have been a rude gesture in the high-class atmosphere, but she didn't have the time for more.

She ran though the center of the ballroom, leaving behind a series of startles yelps and muttered curses, knowing she didn't have the time to go though the back door and risk the Phantom not being there. She reached the window and grabbed its handle, and relief washed through her at seeing it wasn't locked. But when she pushed it, she discovered it was tighter than she thought.

-You have to pull it first- a voice said behind her and a delicate, sparkling hand appeared and helped the girl open the window. She looked up to see Anna-Marie's face looking at the now open window.

-Ah.. about before- Haru began to apologize, but the girl cut her off.

-No need to worry about it- she said sounding like her usual self, but then her gaze softened –Your dancing... it was very good- she complimented, making Haru smile, forgetting for a moment she was in a hurry and, although it seemed almost unnatural to her, Anna-Marie returned the gesture.

-Thank you- Haru said for both the compliment and the help and then bolted outside, but the figure was gone.

She ran across the garden to the spot where the Phantom had been just seconds before and she heard Julia's voice from the other side of the garden.

-Haru! What's wrong?- she asked, coming to the girl's side.

-The Phantom was just...- Haru answered, trying to come up with a plan.

-You saw him?-

-Yes- Haru said. He couldn't have gotten that far.

Haru scanned the darkness, knowing she could see better what was in there than Julia, but it wasn't her sight what helped her, but her hearing. The sound of a heavy creak came from the direction of the cathedral. Turning fast she saw a silhouette against the façade of the building. The Phantom's sneer was visible clearly, maybe even for the woman beside her.

-From there he can get into the rose garden and into the underground storage- the girl said, her hair already turning black and the red glow in her irises growing.

-No! That's where David is now!- Julia exclaimed, following the direction of Haru's gaze and both began to run to the building. There was no way they could jump across the chasm. And if they didn't do something soon, the Phantom would get David in a sneak attack as he investigated the container.

As they ran, Julia took out her cellphone from a hidden place and tried to dial David's number, but only a voice in japanese saying the number she was trying to reach was out the service area of the company could be heard. There was no way to contact him before...

* * *

><p>He glanced at the moon, yet again that night, after a long sigh. There was nothing else he could do, hearing the notes of the "Blue Danube", a waltz Haru liked quite a lot after she had learnt to dance. The memory of her, spinning around the ballroom was bittersweet.<p>

There wasn't anything he wanted more in the world at the moment than to be down there, dancing with her. He closed his eyes for a couple of seconds both to fight the tears of regret threatening to fall down his face and to force his memory to bring back the feeling of her body against his, her small hand gripping his tightly in fear and reassurance, her thin waist under his other hand and her head falling gently on his chest, lovingly, softly.

He opened his eyes and took off the bandage on his right hand and the glove from his left. Looking at the difference between his hands, he scoffed angrily. No, he could never dance with her again, not if the monstrosity, and he glared at his right hand, was still there. Not if he was to keep his promise to her, the one she had made him swear when they were escaping from the Von Gikkingen manor. And that one made him feel even more like a monster than his own hand or what she had seen the very same day both their lives had gone downward.

A heavy sensation of regret made him come back to reality, just in time to feel a pang of pain going through his heart, clouding his vision for half a second. And he knew what was causing it.

Maybe it was for the best, for Haru to move on with her life. After all, he had nothing else to offer the girl but his eternal loyalty and his unwavering love.

She could do better than a monster.

The creak of a door under him caught his attention and he looked down to see a shadow slipping through the cathedral's front door. He didn't even needed to concentrate his gaze on the figures running towards the building. They were Haru and another. He jumped off the tower, with his cello case on tow.

-Humbert!- her voice reached him before he landed in front of her, one of his knees in the ground waiting for her orders without making a sound. He was, always, her knight before everything else. –I saw the Phantom- she began, but the sounds of the man's steps going even farther inside were indication enough that time wasn't on their side.

-I know- he answered quite brusquely as he shouldered his cello case and took running after the man, both women following him close behind. There was no more time to lose.

* * *

><p>Of course, in whatever country you go, there would always be prominent schools full of rich kids from big-name families, and it was more than simply a possibility that a coming-from-nowhere man would not being welcomed within such places.<p>

The doormen were courteous, but inflexible.

-Excuse me for asking- the doorman said after giving a single glance to Okamura's attire –But can you please show me your invitation?- he said, causing the japanese to sweatdrop at his lack of planning.

-You know what? It looks like I forgot it...- he lied and the vietnamese raised one eyebrow in scepticism.

-I am sorry for the inconvenience, but we can only allow guest with invitations to enter- he said, not looking sorry in the least. –We are going to have to ask you to leave-

After that, Okamura could say no more, nor think of more to say. His greater regret was for not bringing a tuxedo, but to tell the truth, it didn't fit inside his travel bag. Okamura and the doorman smiled at each other, seizing them, when a black limousine pulled next to the photographer. The driver's window opened and he could see a thin black-haired man behind the wheel, who passed the doorman a gold-fringed piece of paper the overweight copper-haired man passed him.

The vietnamese not even bothered to look at the invitation, he put a hand to his chest and bowed deeply.

-Allow me to be the first to welcome you to _Lyceè du Cinq Flèche_- he said as greeting and the limousine traveled forward silently.

"The driver and surely a bodyguard" Okamura thought and turned his gaze to the backseat out of habit thanks to his profession. There were a white man and woman, probably a married couple.

The man was,more or less, in his mid-fourties, had sullen cheeks and a crease running between his eyebrows, showing his ill-nature and callousness. The reporter shivered slightly, thinking he wouldn't be surprised if he was told the blue-eyed man was a professional assassin.

On the other hand, the woman sitting next to him was definitely a knockout. She was more probably in her early thirties, with a nice-looking profile and intelligent eyes behind thin, stylized glasses. Her skin was sugary-white, showing off her cleavage and shoulders, barely covered by the thin straps of her dress.

They looked almost straight out of a James Bond movie and Okamura clicked his tongue when the car carrying the foreign spy and the beautiful scientist pulled near the front of the school to deliver them to the party.

-Judging people by how they are dressed- he muttered under his breath. Clearly it wasn't the invitation, but the way you dressed and the car you drove that could get you inside high-society reunions like this one.

"There goes plan A" he thought, feeling a sour sting in his gut at his inability to enter the building and he knew the feeling would not go away until he found a way inside. It was part of being a reporter. Looking around he discarded the thought of sneaking between the guards at the front of the school or climbing the wall surrounding the campus.

Leaving the gate behind, Okamura walked back down along a canal where something caught his attention. It was a large-sized trailer truck coming from the direction of the city. It passed by his side, then went into the forest. The photographer didn't miss the company logo printed on the size of the truck, the one belonging to _Cinq Flechè _corporation,

-Worth checking out- he said to himself, already following the truck. The side road the truck was using led to the back of the school, and was the perfect entryway for uninvited guests. The road went into the side of the cliff he had seen early and the truck entered through a hole excavated in one of the sides of the cliff.

It was an underground warehouse, presumably a storeroom for maturing wine.

-So, this is where the wine comes from- he mumbled, glad one part of his investigation was already resolved. He looked around, trying to make himself an idea of how big the storeroom actually was by the number of barrels he saw. The production was on large scale, from what he could see. He knew most of the members of high-society had a like for the taste of expensive spirits, but he was still amazed by the sheer numbers that he found, especially since they were coming from a school.

One of the walls had rows of bottles and he took one, finding it lighter than he expected. –_Chateau Duel_, 1967- he read aloud and weighed it, but the bottle was empty. He tried another, but all of them were in the same state. –So they haven't filled them yet- he said, smiling slyly at what he tought was just a conspiration to sell fake expensive wine, using only the original bottles. He took a few pictures and kept on walking, following the flatbed truck he had seen early, seeing get loaded with a large container, attached to a crane on the ceiling.

-Seventy two, twelve, twenty six...- he read the numbers on the side of the container, memorizing them for future reference and took several photos, happy that there was a party up there (so there were possibly very few guards underground) when he saw the flash of his camera lighting the basement again and again, but the smile was wiped of his face when he was suddenly flashed by a strong light, blinding him.

-You there, come out!- a voice ordered from wherever the light was coming from. Apparently his calculations of how many people were there had been wrong

-We know you are there. Come out where we can see you!- another voice commanded and Okamura knew he couldn't get out of the situation he was in. Most probably there were even more guards around him and his hiding place wasn't even hiding him. His stomach twisted into knots as he reached inside his pants' pocket and took out a couple of bills and his ID. He couldn't even act as if he hadn't understand them, for they were speaking in english.

-Okay, you got me. I come out- he replied in broken english for show and stepped out of his hiding place, holding his hands up to show he wasn't a threat.

Only then he saw the man had a pistol pointed at him and it made his spine to stiff. Of course, he wasn't in Japan anymore, where he would be able to talk his way out of the situation. If he died or disappeared there, nobody would know where he was, nor anybody would think of searching for him. He felt the cold sweat going down his neck in fear.

-Don't worry. I am not strange man.- he kept his broken english, trying to calm them –I am Japanese journalist. I work for Ryukyu Daily Newspaper- he finished, waving his ID between his thumb and forefinger so they could see he was telling the truth.

The man with the gun held it steady as he got closer to Okamura and took the ID, holding it against the light coming from the truck to look it over.

Okamura used the time to watch the other men, the ones that hadn't gone down from the vehicle. One looked like a mix between Japanese and Vietnamese, and was dressed as a typical salary man. The other was vietnamese, using a blue uniform as he sat behind the wheel of the truck.

-I come to cover the party, but I get lost. Can we forget about it?- Okamura tried to reason with the men when he saw no change in his situation –I will be out your way in no time- he finished, but the man in front of him didn't respond. Finally he moved, just to toss the ID on the ground like a piece of trash and to snatch the camera from Okamura`s hands to toss it to the ground aside the ID. -Hey!- Okamura tried to protest, but a single blow with the back of the gun knocked him out.

-We're in a hurry. Finish up and let's go!- the man inside the truck ordered and the other just nodded, aiming straight to Okamura`s head. But the shot never came.

The gun fell to the ground alongside with the man, who had been just knocked out in place by a blow to the back of the head, delivered by a blonde-haired man. David let the photographer laying on the ground, not bothering to quit him from the place. He didn't have time to waste as he got closer to the truck, a single word falling from his lips, dripping with deep hatred.

-Louise-

He raised his own gun and aimed directly to the driver's head, who froze in panic.

-Cut the engine- David ordered, but the man didn't follow his directions.

The pistol roared, but instead of a mess of blood and glass, what met David's eyes was what looked like an oustretched wing. It was the cloak of a dramatic looking guy, using a mask over his face. His arm was in front of his face, covering his face and the truck's windshield, but instead of bursting in a gore mess, the bullet had just lodged inside his arm.

-Hehehe- the strange man chuckled as a fine line of smoke began to raise from the bullet-hole in his arm –So naïve- he said and as if on cue, the skin that was visible through the hole in his sleeve began to boil and show an arm completely covered with black fur that had just rejected the bullet which fell to the ground with a deafening sound.

-Shadowwal...- David said angrily, his composture slipping –The Phantom- he finished and readied his gun again to fire at his new target, but with a wild smile, the Shadowwalker dove towards David and delivered a single blow with a bestial looking left hand, sending him to the air as if he weighed no more than a feather and against a pillar, with which he collided with enough force to take the breath out of his lungs, sending him into a coughing fit.

-Get the truck out of here- the man of the cloak ordered to the driver, who just nodded for all it was worth and pressed hard on the gas. Going around both the cloaked man and the unconscious body of the journalist.

* * *

><p>-David!- Julia shouted once she got down the ladder and ran to the now open entrance of the storeroom, lifting the hem of her dress.<p>

-Waaa!- was Haru's exclamation as she was coming down the ladder, but not being used to high heels, she had missed a step, falling directly into the dependable arms of her trustworthy attendant, standing at the bottom of the ladder. She wanted to blame it on her enthusiasm in her new role of the hero, but the sad truth was she was still really clumsy -Ahhh... Thank you.- she said to the man, who just chuckled slightly and stood her onto the ground as Julia ran into the big room with the wine barrels. There wasn't time to be flirting.

As Haru ran to the inside of the storeroom, she couldn't help but to be amazed by its proportions, but she couldn't continue her observations as she caught sight of the truck driving what was presumably the exit and the fallen man trying to stand up at its side. The man was David. In front of him was a figure dressed in black. And the first one to see who he was, was Julia.

-The Phantom?!- she yelled in both bewilderment and anger as she pulled the hem of her skirt to take off a gun that had been previously strapped to her thigh.

-Julia! Louise is inside the container! Hurry and tell Toto!- David ordered and Julia hesitated for half a second before taking off in the direction where Toto and Muta were parked, waiting inside the limousine to follow the container in case it was necessary, feeling all the while an intense regret. David couldn't fight in the condition he was, even less using only a single gun against the brutal strength of a _Chevalierè_, but the rules of Red Shield were clear. Louise's elimination was above anything else, even one's own survival.

-Julia!- Haru's voice called her as they ran into each other.

-Haru, turn around, we must get back to Corbin- Julia ordered, knowing Haru's strength was indispensable in the fight against Louise.

But her mistake was soon evident, for the _Chevalierès_ were by far more intelligent than the typical Shadowwalkers.

-What do we have here?- a voice asked from above them and a shadow fell in front of Julia, spreading his velvet wings, grinning at the transparency of their intentions, but his smile just widened at seeing the look on Haru's face.

-Julia, please step back- Haru said in perfect french and stepped forward, gripping the handle and the sheath of the _katana_ Humbert had just handed her. –It's alright- she added in japanese, when the caucasian woman hesitated –Humbert's with me-

Julia felt a pain in her chest, understanding the meaning of Haru's words. When she said "It's alright" she wasn't talking about her own personal safety, she was telling Julia that they would protect her. And this came from a twig of a girl brandishing an ancient weapon.

Haru slid her thumb across the heel of the blade, making her blood run down the sides of the sword, across the streaks in the blade designed to be its veins, where Haru's blood would run. As this happened, Julia saw her eyes, which were just a moment ago a caramel-brown color with barely a glint of red in them, turned steadily to their combat devilish color. At last, she had learned how to shift to her other self consciously. It was either that, or maybe the circumstances were pushing her.

* * *

><p>Haru realized the Phantom, which gaze seemed so enthralled in the transformation of her eyes, wasn't actually looking at them, but above her left ear, where Ludwig had tucked the blue rose from his lapel. He seemed to glare at it, but then he relaxed, his previous grin turning into a bitter smile that she couldn't decipher.<p>

-I know I shouldn't, but I just can't help myself...- he said, maybe to someone in his mind, maybe to himself –So this is the taste of the forbidden fruit?- he asked with the enthusiasm of a mad man hidden behind his young tenor.

His face turned from her face for half a second before his hair whipped around, jumping back from the attack of silver streaks going through the air where his head had been a heartbeat before.

Humbert's daggers lodged themselves into a stone pillar followed closely by Humbert himself running from behind them, going at top speed against the Phantom.

The man just crossed his arms in front of himself to block the impact of the cello case as it came straight at him, but the force of the blow was still enough to send him flying backwards towards the barrels of wine. No... he hadn't been sent flying, but jumped back in order not to be crushed to death by Humbert's attack. The blonde man followed him with a powerful jump.

Okamura was woken up by the sound of heavy destruction filling the otherwise silent storehouse. He fought to open his eyes, feeling the numb pain from the back of his head, and knowing it would only worsen as he came to his senses. His eyes were adapting quickly to the darkness in the building.

-Humbert- he could hear a girl's voice shouting.

Haru peeked through the barrels where the men had disappeared behind, just in time to see him lunging again and again at the Phantom, swinging his cello case from side to side. But the Phantom just kept pacing backwards, until he found an opening to attack himself. His bestial looking arm, knotted and black-bluish furred was used to send an attack towards Humbert, who just used his case as a shield, walking backwards himself before his chance came to hit him again, his face lacking expression.

The last blow was stopped by the left arm of the monster, who just took one of the edges of the cello case, forcing a still moment between them as they seized each other. Humbert's face was an impossible mask.

-You are putting up quite a fact. But, of course I couldn't expect anything less from Haru's...- the Phantom began with his mad stare boring holes into Humbert's green eyes,–_Chevalierè_- his words making a crack in Humbert's mask, where regret an pain could be seen, alongside with surprise. –However!- the Phantom shouted, sending at the same time all his strength to the point of contact between them, causing Humbert to fly backwards against the barrels of wine. He stood for a moment, just gazing quietly at his fallen enemy, but the shout of a young girl shook him out of his thoughts.

-Humbert!- Haru shouted, worried about the man, while seeing their enemy directly to the eyes, the katana firmly grasped in her hands. She raised the sword once again to eye-level, ready to fight, when the man turned around to watch her. She couldn't help but wince under the weight of his hunger-filled gaze.

-Haru...- the words dripped from his mouth like saliva would from a dog's and he ran straight to her, jumping over the barrels his own body had collided against, causing the girl to retreat. While on the air, the man used his cat-like left arm to swing at her, his eyes beyond madness and his mouth open in a primal scream, showing off his long, carnivore fangs.

Haru got out of the way just in time as his fist collided against the floor, crashing the same stone it was made of. He swung around to crash his arm against her body, but she just kept herself put of reach with slightly clumsy movements, all the while gripping the handle of the sword between her hands, at chest level, waiting for her opportunity to land a blow.

One came when he, at last stopped his crazed dance, but he just danced back her blows, allowing the tip of her sword to lick just barely the fabric of his own disguise. Soon he became bored, and send a blow of his own against her. His sharp claws made a long cut in the girl's left waist. She winced in pain, but the attacks didn't relent nor she could do more to avoid them than walking back.–Dance- he ordered while slashed –Dance for me.- One more to the skirt of the dress, the cloth began to fall apart –Spin.- One to her shoulder, she felt the blood running down the wound, staining the dress –Dance.- The last blow came to the right side of her face, cutting her cheek and sending both roses, the artificial and the natural one to the floor. The first shattered beyond repair against the stone. The last fell to the side, the petals scattering everywhere in what she supposed was a bad omen.

Suddenly she wasn't a warrior anymore, but a very tired schoolgirl in the verge of death. Her eyes, although red, were scared and her whole posture expressed almost defeat. But she still forced herself to raise her sword against the monster again.

His only visible eye expressed surprise and disappointment. Effortlessly he caught both her hands and the handle of the sword as they fell on him with his monstrous left hand, seeing her once more in the middle of their battle. She was a head shorter than him and he had to tilt his head downwards to look at her eyes. They were full of fire, of anger and steel as they sent him a deadly glare, but it was none of the madness he had wanted to see there. They were not wild, not full of life. They weren't the eyes of his goddess. –Let go!- she said as she tried to pull herself out of his grasp, but he was simply too strong and he didn't need much to pull her hands downwards and get her face within grasp. Softly he got hold of her chin with a red-gloved hand and pushed himself closer, so close that if he had wanted to kiss her, he would've been able to do so without problem. From that close, his eyes seemed no more crazy, but more melancholic and alone as he gazed into her own.

-Haru- he whispered, waiting for the girl to do something, but her face was only scared and her eyes soon lost their red color to be brown again. His eyebrows knitted in anguish and he seemed as if he was close to crying. –You...- he said with a ragged voice –Haven't you waken up?- he asked, his whole expression showing despair, but before he could say or do anything else, a shot from his right side sent him flying back into the storage. He fell on his knees, but the shot wasn't the only one. Soon a barrage of bullets were sending him further back into the darkness.

Haru had enough time to recover and she turned back to see David, his gun raised at eye level, the pistol in his hands still sending a small cloud of smoke the detonation. Julia was behind him, grasping his left shoulder with her right hand, as she watched intently to the place where the monster had flown

-David-san- Haru exclaimed with relief, but the emotion was short-lived as the creature got back on his feet, his shoulders slumping in a mix between depression and anger, the same expression which was on his half-hidden face.

-Very bad, Haru- he scolded with his eyes closed –You aren't complete yet...- he continued and a bullet which had been inside of his head wiggled out from his forehead, leaving behind a small red dot which disappeared soon. –That time you were so full of anger and sadness. But now what you are- he opened his eyes, which were shining with unshed tears –You are but a girl!- the dot disappeared completely, his skin smooth once more.

The look in his eyes made Haru give a step backwards in fear, but Humbert was suddenly by her side, his monstrous right hand raised and ready for combat.

The two men began to move in a mortal dance, spinning to gain advantage of the momentum, jumping back or over to avoid blows, thrusting their natural weapons against each other to cause damage to the other.

-What's that?- Okamura asked to no one as he saw the show from behind a mountain of barrels where he had hidden. Always knowing when something was important enough to be know by the rest of the people, he proceeded to take photographs of what was happening below him, but he remembered his camera had been destroyed by the guards. Quickly looking through the bag in his shoulder, he found his father's fated camera and gave a sad smile towards it. -Can it work in this darkness?- he asked before getting ready to capture the action on film.

Humbert ran straight to his enemy, knowing Haru wasn't ready for that fight. She hadn't still taken the journey back to her painful past. The Phantom was waiting for him and moved to the left as Humbert's claw came down, to slash only the barrels that had been behind the man.

As the Phantom got near the girl, Haru raised her sword again, her eyes gaining their red glow as she tried unsuccessfully to slash trough the man and The Phantom just moved out of her reach, playing with her.

Okamura hid behind a pillar near to where the fight was developing and took a good number of shots though the lenses, awed despite himself by the mortal ballet before him, but his assistance in the show ended soon, almost falling victim of the shoots intended to kill the monster, who had retreated to the top of the barrels in order to avoid them. –Time to go- the reporter said wisely and raised from the floor where he had fallen.

Haru was in full combat mode, her eyes almost burning in the intensity of their color. She swinged her sword from left to right, hoping to catch the man by the middle, but he just jumped up, out of reach to her and used the claws in his left hand to bore holes through the stone, keeping himself "glued" to the ceiling.

-A great pose- the monster complimented while seeing the girl with her sword raised and her dress covered in her own blood. –Sadly, you haven't waken up at all- he continued, smiling all the while. –This is a party night and I'm quite sad we didn't get the chance to dance together, but there's something I must do- he said almost regretfully while his audience, his enemies, listened to his every words, motionless. –Until we found each other again- he said, raising a blue rose he had extracted from his midnight cape –I hope next time we get the chance to dance- he let go of the rose, which fell to the floor slowly, and Haru's eyes traveled with it before shooting back to where he had been, but he had already disappeared from the spot.

The rose waited at her feet, his psychotic laughter echoing in the storage room. To Haru, it looked almost as sad as she felt.

* * *

><p>She felt light-headed. The lights, the heat from the people inside the hall and the excitement of meeting a handsome boy made her feel high. She had hoped that being outside, in the place where Haru had disappeared to, would clear her head away, but she still felt light-headed. Maybe it was her own fault, Allison would have assured her, signaling the several cups of wine on the food table, where the guest could've taken them or on the trays in the waiters' hands. But Min hadn't taken a single drop of alcohol that night.<p>

-I wonder where Haru ran to- she mumbled to her feet, sighing and stretching her legs while sitting in the cathedral's steps.

-Wanna bite?- the lad standing up at her side asked again, more for the sake of conversation than because he really thought she would want something to eat.

-Nope- she answered, raising her hand against the plate full of food he was offering to her. Tempting as the odor was, she wasn't hungry and she was on diet.

This was the boy she had wanted to introduce to Haru, but the japanese girl had run off in such a hurry, Min didn't even had the opportunity to see where she had gone.

-Maybe she wasn't feeling well- she mumbled to her feet, trying to find reasons for her friend's actions –She did say she wasn't accustomed to events like this...- she continued, and the boy at her side sighed, sitting himself on the steps.

-Maybe she went back in trough another door- he offered, seeing he wasn't gong to go anywhere at the moment. At least she looked a bit less depresses at the thought.

-I hope that's what happened- she said, and thinking that she prepared to stand up again and rejoin the party, when the door behind her opened all the way. First a blond man came through, shouting to the cellphone in his hand.

-That's right. Hurry and pull the car around to the front of the church. We may still be able to catch up. We must follow that truck- he said, stopping Min's attempt of standing up. Behind him came a gorgeous woman in a very revealing dress. Both of them ran down the steps really in a hurry. But that wasn't the surprising fact, but the girl following them. It was Haru.

-Haru!- Min exclaimed, jumping to her feet and speeding after the girl who just had reached the end of the stairs. –Where were you? What were you doing?- she asked, concerned about her friend, but all words died on her lips as the girl turned around. Was she really Haru? The girl in front of her looked like her friend, but the color of her eyes was one she had never seen before, at least outside the realm of cartoons or Halloween disguises. She noted something she hadn't seen before too: her pupils were slit. Also, the dress she had lent the girl was torn apart and covered in an oxide-colored substance.

Min's eyes widened when she recognized it as blood.

The _katana_ the girl had on her hands had dark stains, presumably of the same liquid.

What was happening?

-Haru...- she tried to ask, but her voice wavered in fear. Haru's eyes softened at that, seemingly in pain for her friend and the red lights in her eyes flickered for a moment, returning to the warm caramel color she was used to.

No words seemed to convey what any of the girls wanted to say to each other, but just as Min opened her lips to break the silence a limousine came to a screeching halt in front of the church and the blond man opened the door in the rear and yelled at the japanese girl.

-Haru, what are you doing?- he asked, more ordering her to enter the car than actually asking the girl about her activities, but Haru couldn't move from there. Not when it seemed like the whole world was falling to pieces around her.

-Haru- a much more gentle voice said her name as a tall man placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Min realized with a start that the man was the handsome gardener and that he had said the girl's name with an enormous amount of affection. Maybe love.

His voice roused the japanese girl, who turned around to walk straight to the car, where Julia and David already were, seated on the back. After a bit of shifting, Haru ended up sitting on the orange-haired man's legs, but instead of feeling it scandalous, Min could only think it seemed almost natural. As if they had been made for each other.

By the rear window, Min could see Haru turning her head to look at her. And their eyes never left each other as the limousine took off. Min couldn't move, her eyes glued to the ones of her friend as the car made the trajectory from the church to the gates. As they were going through the gate, Haru's gaze turned frantic and anguished. She seemed a lot like a lost child and her lips were moving, saying something Min couldn't understand. After that the gardener's hand came to her head, comforting her and Min couldn't see her anymore.

What had the girl said? I'm sorry? Goodbye? Thank you?

They were sad words. Min realized that much.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, a particularly long chapter after a long wait... This is the last chapter of the <em>Lyceè<em> arc.

I'm sorry about that, by the way, it's just college is driving me crazy, especially since it seems the teachers are all on accord to send the wrong materials.

Also I just discovered today that there's another part of Blood story out but instead of vampires, they are goblins and other kinds of demons. Argh!, really, after reading about this other piece of the multiverse, I don't want to watch it, even if she's called Saya and there's a lot of gore in it! If you are interested it's called Blood -C.

Sorry about the rant. Hope to "see" you soon.


End file.
